


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by BrittJK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittJK/pseuds/BrittJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is one of the star players of the Storybrooke Saviours dodgeball team - well, as much of a star player as you can be from a YMCA rec league team. But she loves playing, her team has won years in a row, and it gives her something to do while Henry is at hockey practice. But when the Y on the other end of town closes, it brings some new teams into the league.  Of all the things that could shake up Emma’s world, she never would have guessed it would be the captain of the other Y’s winning dodgeball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday nights and every other weekend.

That was the custody arrangement that eventually went down with Neal when Henry was five. At first Emma was terrified – leaving her kid to be picked up from school by Neal, anxiously waiting until Friday afternoon when she could pick Henry up and make sure he was okay. The weekends were hard to get through, but at least Emma could distract herself with a long heist, using the weekend to go after some of her harder bails, to throw herself into work.

The long Thursday nights were the worst though. Which was what brought Emma to Thursday night rec league dodgeball at the local YMCA. The first fall she participated it was mostly to get out some of her anger over leaving her kid alone with Neal (God knows how his lawyers managed to even get him visitation rights). The following winter, Emma played because she was actually pretty good at dodgeball. And she continued to play because she had found some stability in her life, and some potential friends even.

Over the years, Neal became more sporadic about his visits, opting to pay child support and only take Henry one weekend a month, which led to Henry tagging along at the YMCA, which led to to Henry playing hockey on Thursday nights, forming another reason for Emma to continue on with her weekly ball-throwing sessions.

And now, five years later, Emma’s team (dubbed the Storybrooke Saviours) has yet to lose a session. The line-up is fantastic – Ruby is like a wolf and can sniff out when someone is going to throw a ball light enough to catch. Merida can’t dodge to save her life, but when she throws the ball it never misses its target. There’s Graham, who can systematically hunt out each person on the opposing team and take them out. David is dodgeball’s equivalent of an All-American – he can throw, catch, and even manage a few trick shots. And David’s fiancée Mary Margaret is the team’s secret weapon – she looks sweet, like the team’s weak link, but if you get her angry she will turn deadly. Somehow in the last five years, they have turned from a team into a family. And Emma has been eternally grateful for them, even if they can get nosey when it comes to her personal life.

Today is the start of the new fall season – and like in all previous years the Storybrooke Saviors show up to the first Thursday game wearing their most recently acquired “Rec League Champions” tee shirts. Emma has her shirt inside her bag, waiting to be put on and worn with pride. But that is not happening because Emma is running late – Henry’s hockey team had some pre-practice meetings and they wanted all the parents to be present. And while Emma is happy to help Henry out, she also really needs to be there to see the competition this year.

Leaving Henry to his practice, with a promise to meet out front as usual, Emma races through the rec centre to get to the basketball courts where they play dodgeball. She rounds a corner a little too fast and bumps straight into a leather jacket attached to a torso. A hand comes to wrap around her left arm, steadying her.

“Oh, sorry,” Emma says, stepping back from the figure in front of her and scanning upwards. Black leather jacket, unzipped enough to show just a bit of chest hair, the brightest blue eyes Emma has ever seen, and what can only be described as “bed hair” falling over a forehead.

“No problem at all, love,” the man replies in a English accent, his hand dropping from her arm. “First day here and I already like this YMCA more than my own.” He gives her a flirty smile, and one of his eyebrows quirks up.

“Yeah, well, I’m late, so…” Emma points behind the man, sidestepping him.

“Oh, of course,” He says, stepping to the side himself to give her more room. “Don’t let me keep you…”

Emma can tell he wants a name, but she has no time for this right now. No time for flirting with a stranger in the YMCA, and no time for dating in general. So instead she just nods, making a non-committal noise, and makes her way off to the basketball courts to find her team. Just before she goes in, Emma turns around to look back at the stranger. He is watching her, a smile on his face. Emma shakes her head and enters into the courts, where she is immediately grabbed by Ruby.

“EMMA! God, there you are! You will not BELIEVE what is happening this year!” Ruby grabs Emma’s arm, pulling her towards where the Storybrooke Saviours are standing waiting for the games to begin. “There was some change-ups with the teams this year and with the YMCA on the north side of town closed for renovations - they had to relocate some of the teams.”

“And that means what for us?” Emma asks, waving to the rest of the team as she bends down to pull her winner’s tee shirt from her bag.

“It means we might have some competition this year,” Merida says, making a motion with her head to a group on the other end of the court. There seems to be another team warming up, a team that is also wearing Rec League Winner shirts, only this time from the North YMCA.

“Nothing we can’t beat if we work together though, right?” Mary Margaret asks, her eternal optimism shining through.

“Of course we will win, honey,” David says, placing a light kiss on Mary Margaret’s cheek. “After we crush them to oblivion,” he adds, pulling Mary Margaret close and eyeing up the other team.

Emma eyes the other team before, pulling her shirt on over her sports bra. “They don’t look so bad,” she says, “I’m sure we can take them like they’re nothing.”

“I suppose we should warm up too now,” Ruby adds, a glint in her eyes. “Show them what they’re in for.”

Emma smiles, pushing her bag to the side of the gym. “Let’s just not give too much away, Ruby, okay?”

“Sure thing, Captain,” Ruby gives Emma a small salute, paces a few steps back, then proceeds to throw a ball with supreme accuracy right into Emma’s chest.

Emma rolls her eyes, but throws the ball back at Ruby. They continue warming up for the next ten minutes, waiting until the games truly start to bring out their full strength. Emma feels her muscles coming back to her; the familiar ache in the right shoulder, the pull in her back as she throws. She knows the aches will go away throughout the season, but with the summer off her throwing arm definitely needs some more practice. As she tries out a few catches, Emma finds her eyes drifting to the new teams warming up around her, eventually focusing on the team also wearing winner’s shirts.

And in all honestly, they don’t look terrifying. Much better than the majority of teams they play on a regular basis (come on, the team of Accountants never stood a chance), but still not terrifying. There is one guy with a pretty good shot on the team, from the looks of their warming up. And another who seems to be okay at catching. Though, like the Storybrooke Saviours, they could be holding out during practice for the real games.

Emma gets distracted sizing them up, almost getting hit in the face by a shot from David. She manages to see the bright red ball of rubber flying at her and ducks at the last minute only to hear the sound of the ball hitting someone behind her in the face.

“OH MY GOSH!” Emma cries, turning around to see who was hit. “I’m so sorry!” She begins, bending down to give the man a hand, and noticing the horrible mess of bed hair on his head. And then noticing the bright blue eyes he has when he looks up at her.

“No trouble at all,” the man says, right handing grasping hers to help him stand. A smile forms on his face as his tongue moves into the side of his cheek. “We need to stop meeting like this, love,” he says.

Emma’s face reddens, and she starts to apologize when David calls from the other side of the gym, “Hey – Everyone okay over there?”

“A-OK, mate,” the man in front of her calls back. “Just checking out the competition.”

Before Emma has a chance to reply, there is another call, this time from someone from the team across the gym.

“OY! Jones! We thought you were going to abandon ship!”

“And let you play without a captain? No way, Scarlet!” replies the man in front of her, Jones, apparently. And that is when Emma notices the “North YMCA Team Champion” shirt he is wearing.  

“Oh… oh.” Emma elegantly replies, taking a step back from the competition.

Jones looks down at Emma, a smile on his face when he notices her team shirt as well. “See you on the court then…”

And with that, the mysterious Jones jogs to his team on the other side of the court and Emma is left dumbfounded as this time Ruby’s ball hits her square in the forehead.

~~~~~~~~~

After a quick shower and smiling high fives over their team’s first wins of the season, Emma wanders to the front of the YMCA and stands in the usual spot she waits in for Henry. She smiles and waves at her friends and teammates as they make their way out to the parking lot, then pulls out her phone to check on some work emails.

Henry still has another twenty minutes or so in practice, and while Emma would love to go and watch her kid and cheer him on, she also really doesn’t feel like talking to the Hockey Moms any more than she had to before dodgeball. Besides, Henry had been adamant about Emma only attending games, not practices. (“You’re my good luck charm, Mom. I can’t have you wasting all the luck on everyday practices – we need them for games!”) Thus, here Emma is, scrolling through write-ups of bail-skips and trying to figure out if she should go for a smaller payouts but easier skips to catch, or that one big payout she has her eye on which would probably take a lot longer to bring to justice.

Eventually, the long winded articles force Emma’s head to pound and she closes her email, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. She closes her eyes and begins to go over the matches they played, and how ready she is to be back in the heat of the games.

Rec League dodgeball is simple: the games each last half an hour, with two games happening concurrently, one on each of the two courts. Usually the Storybrooke Saviours only show up for their own game times, only watching those that separate concurrent games. The last match ends at 8:00, while Henry’s hockey practice goes until 8:30, so Emma generally spends the extra time after Dodgeball in the weights room or running up on the track.

They hadn’t played what Merida has dubbed their “Rival Team” that day. Instead, they had played the accountants and a group of pre-teens. The first had been easy, the accountants really not putting much into their game and Emma allowing herself to ease back into the season. The second match against the pre-teen group was even easier, and while they had managed to get both David and Merida out, a quick catch from Ruby brought David back in for the winning shot.  Jones’ team, named “The Hook Shots” played against a team from the North YMCA (all men, wearing matching green tee-shirts, which seemed pretty good) and the only other good team in the league, a group of ex-high school football players.

Emma didn’t have a chance to watch the Hook Shots’ first game, as it happened at the same time as the Storybrooke Saviours’ match against the accountants. So when all their games had finished, Emma found herself staring with vast interest at the opposing team, but her eyes mostly focused on the mysterious Captain Jones.

Emma had noticed that there are a few fantastic players on the team – first off the guy Scarlet seemed like an ass, but he definitely could play. She had noticed him get in quite a few good shots throughout the game. And the girl on the team? The bookish brunette? She could dodge like there was no tomorrow. Emma doesn’t think she got hit a single time in all the games that evening. And then there was the Captain of the Hook Shots – Killian Jones.

At first Emma thought their team name was a play on words. But then she noticed the shine of metal. Captain Jones has a literal hook for a hand - and while he doesn’t really use it in play, it does give him a rougher edge. Though, Emma does wonder why he would opt for the hook when it obviously makes it much harder to catch - he could probably peirce a ball or two with how sharp that thing is.

Not only does he give the team its moniker by his hooked appendage, he also has a really good right hook on his throws. Emma has never seen a dodgeball curve that much, or stay so close to the ground without touching it. And on those shots, he tends to reach forward with one leg bending really low, making it easy for Emma to view some of his other… _ass_ ets.

Okay, guilty as charged, Emma Swan was staring at the ass of the captain of their rival team. But who could blame her? His shorts got tight enough when he bent down that every ridge and curve could be seen. And he definitely has a nice bottom to look at. Emma bets that he would look good in just about anything – the basketball shorts he was wearing, a nice pair of jeans, heck, even a kilt!

The sound of someone clearing their voice next to Emma breaks her focus, and she lifts her head up look beside her. Emma can feel her face turning red as she turns to the man that had occupied her thoughts for the last few minutes. She tries to avoid raking her eyes down his form (yup, the guy looks good in a pair of jeans too) but fails miserably. When she reaches his face again, he gives her a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Quickly trying to cover herself, Emma pulls out her phone and attempts to check her email again.

“Trying to avoid me, are you?” he asks, his tone asking another question entirely.

“Nope. Just getting some work done,” Emma covers, trying not to drop her phone as she scrambles to look busy.

“Ah,” he says, leaning back against the wall behind him. “I completely understand.” There are a few minutes of silence and Emma is glad, doing her best to avoid looking at the man next to her. He is freshly showered, his hair still damp. It looks like he didn’t even comb through it with more than his hands – hair sticking up in multiple directions. But even still, he looks good. And, while she is a single mom and trying her best to avoid men whenever possible, other than the occasional need to scratch an itch when Henry is at a sleepover, Emma does still have eyes. And there is no harm in looking, right?

Chancing another glance, Emma notices that Jones isn’t reading his phone or occupying his time in any way other than looking at her. Her face warms again as she tries to avoid him, slightly concerned. He may be good-looking, but Emma has dealt with lots of good looking guys in her line of work that are anything but good. And the look he is giving her – Emma can’t tell if it is flirty or predatory.

“Shouldn’t you be getting home?” Emma asks, hoping he will leave her alone with her thoughts and daydreams.

“I could be asking you that same question, love,” Jones replies. At Emma’s silent stare, he figures it is a chance to continue talking. “I don’t believe we were formally introduced before. Killian Jones, captain of the Hook Shots.” He reaches out his right hand, leaving the ball in Emma’s court.

“Emma Swan,” she says with a sigh, reaching her hand out to shake Killian’s. However, she is taken aback when, instead of shaking, Killian pulls her hand to his lips and leaves a lingering kiss on the back of it.  Emma pulls her hand back quickly, the spot where his lips had touched burning down her arm and settling in her core. Looking up quickly, she notices Killian’s smirk is back in place and one of his eyebrows is raised again.

“Pleasure to meet you, Swan,” he says through the smirk. His eyes run up and down her body, and Emma once again is confused about whether she should be intrigued or scared.

“I was watching you play earlier,” he continues, “Your team is very skilled. And I have to say, you are very good at some of those trick shots. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone throw with that much power behind it.”

“Um… thanks. Practice makes perfect, I guess…” Emma says. “You guys were really good too. I didn’t know it was possible for a dodgeball to curve that much. I’ll have to watch out when we play you.”

“Ah, checking out the competition, Swan?” Killian asks, again with the quirked eyebrow.  

“Just making sure we could take you,” Emma counters, her eyes sparking at the challenge. “And believe me, we can.”

“We will have to see about that on the court then,” Killian answers, a hint of a threat in his voice.

“Please, you couldn’t handle it,” Emma says, turning to face Killian so he can feel the full power of her threat.

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it,” Killian replies, slowly leaning in so Emma can feel the heat radiating off of him. The two stare at each other, a stalemate of thoughts and threats and body language. Emma can’t help it, being so close to each other, her eyes flicker down to Killian’s mouth. His lips are red, and she watches as his tongue sneaks out and wets them. Emma finds that she subconsciously is licking her lips as well. Taking a deep breath, Emma forces herself to look back up at Killian’s eyes, where his left eyebrow has raised itself in question.

Killian lets out a laugh, breaking the tension, and Emma finds herself both relieved and a little upset to have the other team captain backing out of her space.

“You talk a big talk there, Jones,” Emma says, wanting to get in the last word.

“Trust me, Swan. I definitely have the goods to back up the talk.” And, just like that, the air has shifted again from playful to heated. Obviously Killian Jones knows his way around an innuendo or two, and Emma has herself wondering if he really _can_ back it up. He looks like he has the body to, and from his lunging throws he seems quite flexible. Emma can feel her face heating up again, and she hopes a quick change of topic will cool the air between them.

“Really, though, what are you still doing here? Your last game ended almost an hour ago,” Emma asks. Instantly Jones’s demeanor changes, his flirtatious smirk gone and replaced by a sheepish smile as his hand comes up to rub the back of his neck.

“Honestly, it’s embarrassing and I’d rather not say,” Jones tries.

“Suit yourself then,” Emma says, turning back to her phone instead of prompting Killian to say more. It’s a tactic Emma often uses with her potential bail-skip targets. Look uninterested and you are bound to get the guy to talk. And Jones takes the bait hook, line, and sinker.

“Okay, I am going to say this quick.” Killian takes a deep sigh, then continues, “My mate was my ride, but he’s a ponce and thought that leaving me here alone would force me to talk to you, which would end in me inviting you over to my place, and then result in me getting laid. Because according to Scarlet, I’ve been an ass since my last break-up, and he thinks that the ‘hot blonde chick’ from the other league would be a good way to get back ‘in the game’” On his last words, Killian brings his hand up to make air quotes. He looks embarrassed, if the pink tips of his ears are anything to go by. And honestly, that isn’t something you make up. Emma almost feels sorry for him, having to blurt all that out in the middle of a public YMCA, the older woman at the check-in desk eyeing him angrily.

“So you need a ride home, then?” Emma asks.

“That is what you got from my explanation?” Killian replies, surprise lacing his answer.

“That’s what I’m choosing to take from it. I’m choosing to ignore the rest of it,” Emma replies. “Though, you could tell your friend that if we had met at a bar, and not at the YMCA where we will see each other for games every week, I probably would have taken you up on that offer.”

“Really?” Jones asks, and there’s that eyebrow again. But it instantly falls, the flirty persona once again replaced by someone that Emma can’t quite get a handle on. “I’m by the marina, about ten minutes from the North YMCA.”

“The marina? I think I can do that,” Emma says, not wanting to give away where she lives, though with all honesty she probably lives quite close to Killian too. The marina is one of the safest places in town to live, and is within the best school system of the city. “You’ll just have to wait another ten minutes or so. That okay?”

“Of course, but may I ask why?” Killian asks, confusion lacing his voice. “More emails to pretend to answer, perhaps?”

“Ha, ha,” Emma mock-laughs. “No, we just have to wait for- oof!” Emma is cut off, a puff of air coming out of her as something solid runs into her with a cry of “MOM!”. If it wasn’t for the wall, Emma most definitely would have fallen over. Thankfully she uses it to steady herself before placing her hands on Henry’s shoulders

“Kid, slow down!” Emma says, moving one of her hands to brush through Henry’s hair. “How was practice?”

“Mom, it was fantastic! We did a whole bunch of drills and did some races across the ice and we practiced shooting and I got a shot in the five-hole!” Henry’s words come out quickly, the excitement oozing out of him.

“I take it that a shot in the five hole is a good thing?” Emma asks, her hands continuing their loving pattern of movement through Henry’s sweat-filled hair.

“Yeah, Mom. It’s a really good thing,” Henry says, rolling his eyes and swatting his mom’s hands away from his hair. He pauses, noticing the silent man standing next to his mom, and instantly goes to put himself in between the two. “Who are you?” Henry asks, a frown forming on his face.

“Oh, uh…” Emma pauses, looking between her boy and Killian. The latter looks lost, unsure what to do with the new situation. “This is Killian. Killian, Henry,” Emma says, pointing between the two. “Killian plays in the dodgeball league, and he needs a ride home. Think that’s okay?”

Henry doesn’t say anything for a moment, sizing Killian up. Killian, for his part, seems to have regained his composure and gives a small smile. Henry pauses for a moment on Killian’s prosthetic, the hook replaced with a more hand-looking piece. Then looks back up to his face.

“I suppose so,” Henry says. “But can we get pizza on the way home too?”

“Nice try, kid. But there is a casserole that Mary Margaret made for us waiting in the fridge.” Emma lets out a small laugh as Henry groans. And while she knows he will eat the casserole, and thank their friend later for making it, he probably won’t be too happy about it. “Now go change and get your jacket, we are already delaying Killian long enough.”

“Okay,” Henry says, turning to head back to the locker rooms. “But think about the pizza, okay Mom?” he calls just before leaving the lobby.

Emma calls out another “Nice try kid!” before Henry is out of hearing distance, and shakes her head with a small laugh at her kid’s antics. A growing boy in every way, Henry will do just about anything for pizza. She turns to her side, and sees Killian eyeing her silently.

Rolling her eyes, Emma crosses her arms over her chest and waits for the telltale sign of Killian’s eyes dropping. Sure enough, his eyes go straight to her left hand and Emma lets out a smug grin at being able to read him so well. When he looks back up at her face, there is a silent question that Emma knows Killian is never going to voice.

With a sigh, Emma turns to face Killian head-on. “Okay, because I know you aren’t going to ask, and you were super truthful before, I am just going to get this over with. I’m a single mom, his name is Henry, he just turned ten, and he is my whole world. Also the reason why we need to wait a few more minutes before heading off.” Killian just looks at her, a mix of amusement and awe in his eyes. After a pause, Emma adds quickly, “And also the reason why I won’t be able to help you out in the way your friend really wanted.”

Killian remains silent, and Emma isn’t quite sure what to do, so she just turns back to her phone to wait for Henry. It’s always a toss-up how guys will react to her son – which is why Emma usually doesn’t bring it up with any of her one-night stands. One guy she was contemplating introducing to Henry ended up running as soon as he found out. And then there was the Walsh fiasco a few years ago – Mary Margaret had set them up and he was aware of Henry before their first date. But he absolutely hated kids, had no idea how to get along with Henry, and for Henry’s birthday purchased him a new drawer set (from his own store) instead of the video game Emma had told Walsh to buy. So now Emma only lets people know about Henry if they are friends, which means really just her dodgeball team know.

“So, the lad likes to play hockey, does he?” Killian finally says, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. “I mean, I would have gone with something that requires a bit more skill, like football, but to each their own I guess. And he’s not following in Mom’s footsteps with dodgeball then?”

Emma lets out a relieved laugh. This? This she can handle. “Hockey was the only thing at the YMCA for kids his age around the time of Dodgeball that Henry actually wanted to do. And besides, we call it soccer here.”

“Touché, Swan.” Killian retorts. Silence again rises between them, and Emma finds she doesn’t mind it that much. She almost relaxes again into her phone as the two wait in companionable silence for Henry to come. Almost relaxes, because Killian’s next comment completely throws her off center.

“Well, it is good to know you’re a _single_ mother, though.” He draws out the word single, and Emma notices the way he draws his tongue over his teeth as he finishes the sentence. It is almost dirty, what he is doing with his tongue in such an open area, and Emma finds herself looking longer than she should. She could have stayed there forever, eyes jumping back between Killian’s bright blue eyes and the pink of his tongue, if it wasn’t for Henry calling from the front doors of the YMCA for them to leave.

“Right, well, let’s go,” Emma says, her eyes breaking contact with Killian and refusing to turn back. She puts on a big smile for Henry, walking towards him and pulling his large hockey bag out of his hands. Without even looking, she knows that Killian Jones is following behind her. And if Emma puts a little more swagger in her step, so sue her.

~~~~~~~~~~

The drive home is fairly uneventful - Henry chatting happily about his first practice, mentioning how he is hoping to be on the starting line-up when pre-season games start in three weeks. He asks Killian a few questions too - where he lives (an apartment by the Marina with his brother), what he does (he has a boat and goes fishing, but also works at the Marina on other people’s boats), and what happened to his hand. At the last question, Emma shushed Henry because it is not polite to ask people about their prosthetics. Thankfully Killian was pretty okay with the question, answering vaguely about an accident and then quickly commenting on how the hook makes him into more of a pirate captain. This intrigued Henry to no end, and somehow the two ended up discussing famous pirates in history for the rest of the car ride.

They won’t be playing each other in the upcoming week, somehow the league delaying the two champion teams from battling until the third week of games, but before exiting the car Killian still gives Emma a wink and a promise to bring his A-game for when do finally play. And he gives Henry a promise to bring him out on his boat sometime - a promise that somehow ends up with Emma having Killian Jones’ phone number programmed into her cell phone so that she can let him know when Henry is free. As she watches Killian walk into his building, her eyes wandering low on his body, Emma is surprised to hear Henry’s voice from the back of the car.

“I like him - he was nice.” Henry says. “Think he will actually take me out on his boat?”

“I don’t know kid,” Emma says, giving a small smile as Killian waves from inside the lobby of his building. She finds her face reddening, thinking about the man in question. But then, a resolve forms in her head. Emma is not at a point where dating can happen. She has Henry, and her job, and the craziness of Neal to deal with. She does not have time to date, and especially cannot date someone on the other team. Nope. Emma decides then and there, as she pulls her bug away from the apartment and towards where she and Henry live, that Killian Jones is nothing more than a friendly distraction, and will remain nothing more than a friendly distraction.

Unfortunately, Emma’s resolve on the matter only lasts the night. As much as Emma wants to keep her mind out of the gutter, she finds that her thoughts continue to stray to Killian Jones at every free moment. Friday morning over breakfast Henry is eating Capt’n Crunch, and once again Emma thinks of the self-proclaimed pirate captain. She manages to forget about him for most of Friday, focusing instead on trying to catch a guy skipping out on his rent. But then she has fish for dinner at Granny’s, and begins to wonder if Killian Jones may have been the one to catch it.

And somehow, on Friday night Emma finds herself with Henry sleeping in her lap, the last few minutes of a movie he had insisted on watching playing on the TV, and an outgoing text message to Killian Jones sitting in her phone.

It only takes Emma a minute to write out the message, but it takes her ten to finally click the send button.

**_“Hey - its Emma. Been trying to find a date when Henry can come out with you - he may not be free till early October. Is that okay?”_ **

Okay, sure, so Emma took the Henry cop-out. But at least she is messaging him, right? Emma doesn’t expect a response - it is almost ten o’clock on a Friday and obviously this guy has things he does with his life. But a little piece of Emma hopes that he is sitting at home doing nothing too - that he is able to reply. She tries to focus on the movie, to be able to tell Henry the ending in the morning, but Emma finds that she is more distracted checking her phone for a message.

Emma pauses the movie, and attempts to lift Henry up to get him into bed, if only to give herself five minutes away from her phone. Henry wakes up along the way, and Emma promises they can finish the movie over the weekend as she tucks him into bed. Though he is getting so much older, sometimes Emma relishes the nights when it is just the two of them and Henry lets her tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead like she used to when he was younger.

The thoughts of Henry growing up last Emma as long as it takes for her to walk back into the living room. As she enters, her phone sits with its little notification light blinking. The light is brighter than 100 stars, and Emma nearly trips over the couch in her haste to grab her phone off the table.

**_“October should be okay, though I do hope his mother is free to join as well. I’d hate for her to miss out on becoming a true pirate.”_ **

Emma smiles down at the phone, her stomach flip-flopping. She hasn’t felt this way about a boy in… ever. Not since she stole a yellow VW bug that happened to already be stolen. And Killian isn’t really a boy… he is definitely a man.

**_“I think you could find a way to swindle his mom into coming too, if you play your cards right,”_** Emma types out in reply.

It only takes a moment for the text to show it is read, and another thirty seconds for Killian’s reply to come.

**_“Do you think she’d want to grab coffee beforehand to plan out the event? Just so that I know what Henry would want to do, and all that.”_ **

Oh, this guy was smooth. Asking her out for coffee, and making it seem about Henry. He definitely knows what he is doing. Emma tries to think of a reply, tries to think of a way to turn him down because she can _not_ date right now. But all the butterflies in her stomach instead tell her to just go for it and forget her fears for once. Before Emma can reply though, another message comes through.

**_“And I promise this time I will not let Will Scarlet drive me, unless of course I can be guaranteed a ride home with Henry’s lovely mother. ”_ **

Emma can feel her face flushing. Honestly, if Killian had been a guy in a bar, and didn’t have a ride home, Emma probably would have driven him home and turned him into one of her one night stands. But he is instead the guy on the opposing dodgeball team, and the guy who was really sweet to her son even though he hardly knows them. And he is also the guy who is currently flirting hard with her over text message.

**_“I think you should take your own car there, Captain. Though I may be free Tuesday night for coffee during Henry’s hockey practice.”_** Emma sends out in reply.

**_“I suppose I’ve played my cards right then, Swan.”_** Killian’s message comes quicker than expected, and Emma smiles to herself.

**_“Meet you at the Y at 7:30,”_** Emma replies. She sees that Killian has read the message, but doesn’t see a reply coming anytime soon. Being a little adventurous, Emma sends out a **_“Sweet Dreams, Captain,”_** before turning off her phone to avoid any other message-exchanges. Emma goes to bed with a smile, pirates and bright blue eyes filling her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how hard she tries to deny it, Emma spends practically the entire weekend thinking about Killian Jones. She exchanges more texts, some of them flirty and some of them not. She learns about the people on his dodgeball team, mostly Will Scarlet who is described as an “arse,” and Belle French, Will’s girlfriend, who tries to keep him in line. Emma finds she really enjoys texting Killian, more so than she ever did with any of her one-night turned few-night stands. He is witty, and engaging, and tends to brighten up whatever it is she is doing.

Emma spends so much time thinking about Killian Jones, that by her normal Monday girl’s lunch with Ruby and Mary Margaret, Emma brings up dodgeball within the first five minutes of sitting down at Granny’s. Maybe if she finds out what they think of Killian, Emma can figure out what her feelings really mean.

“So what did you think of the new teams?” Emma asks, trying not to sound really interested in the conversation. “Some of them seemed pretty good, right?”

“Is now when we get to go through all the guys on the other teams and rank them by hotness, because I am SO DOWN.” Ruby says, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at her friend. “Ruby, does everything have to come down to looks? Can’t we talk about their skill?”

“Yeah, skill in the sack.” Ruby replies. “But come on, the captain of the team that was all in green? The Merry Men? Oh, those men are definitely merry!”

“What does that even mean?” Emma asks, unable to hold back a laugh.

“It means I’d be okay if one of them wanted to show me their little merry man, if you know what I mean,” Ruby replies, leaning over and taking a big sip of her milkshake.

“I’m going to ignore that last statement,” Mary Margaret adds, shaking her head at her friend. “I do have to say, their team played really well. They’ve got some sharp shooters on their team. I don’t think their team captain missed a single throw.”

“Yeah, they defeated the Hook Shots in two games - they had to go to a tie breaker.” Emma says, steering the conversation back to where she hopes it will go.

“Are you allowed to have a hook in dodgeball? That has to be illegal, right? It seems like he could hurt someone with that,” Ruby says with a wink.

Mary Margaret moans. “Oh, just finish the line already.”

“It looked like Emma was ready to be poked with his hook pretty hard on Thursday!”

Emma coughs on her onion ring, and Ruby lets out a triumphant yelp of happiness.

“So you DID think he was hot!” Ruby cries with glee. “Oh, Emma, we are going to get you back into the game!”

Emma takes a big drink of her milkshake, hoping to wash down the pieces of onion ring still caught in her throat. Before she has a chance to defend herself, Ruby and Mary Margaret begin speaking over each other in excited tones.

“Oh, Emma hasn’t been interested in someone in forever! This is so perfect!” Mary Margaret says.

“Yeah! And think of how good in the sack he would be - those deep lunges? Come on, you know that guy is flexible!” Ruby adds.

“The double dates we can go on! Oh, I am sure we could get him to come to game night, right?”

“God, and their babies are going to be so HOT!”

“And their kids will be really good at dodgeball too - think of the skills!”

“We could be bridesmaids at their wedding! I bet he looks hot in a suit!”

“And he is probably great with kids, oh I wonder if he and Henry will get along!”

Emma has trouble keeping up with how far her two friends seem to be planning - everything from first date to marriage to sex life to babies and - yeah, this is going way too far. The thought of Killian Jones, who right now is a guy she texts that gives her butterflies, being her husband and father to her future kids is just too much to handle right now.

“GUYS!” Emma calls. Ruby and Mary Margaret stop their happy chatter, and turn to look at Emma. “Do I get a say in my future life? Or are you guys just going to plan it out for me?”

Ruby and Mary Margaret’s faces fall.

“Sorry Emma, got carried away,” Ruby says.

“I’m just so happy you’re interested in someone again,” Mary Margaret says sheepishly.

“And he is so HOT!” Ruby adds.

Emma sighs. “And who said I was interested in Killian?”

Ruby and Mary Margaret’s faces light up, and instantly Emma realizes her mistake.

“So, Killian, is it?” Ruby asks, a feral glint in her eye.

Emma can feel her face reddening, and she tries to think of a way out of this new conundrum. While she can’t admit how much she is into this guy or she will never hear the end of it, the truth may not hurt too much. Or at least, part of the truth.

“Yes, Killian.” Emma says, taking a deep breath and trying to get her breathing to cooperate. “I drove him home from dodgeball because his friend ditched him, so yeah, I got his name.”

Ruby and Mary Margaret smile at each other, and Emma is pretty sure she should be scared of what is to come.

“That sounds very nice, Emma,” Mary Margaret says.

“Did you get anything else from him on the ride home?” Ruby asks.

“Like, a phone number? Or an invitation to a date?” Mary Margaret adds.

Emma lets out a loud groan, collapsing forward onto her arms and hiding her face from her friends. She feels Mary Margaret’s hand come out to pat her shoulder, and resists the urge to swat her friend away.

“We worry about you, sometimes, Emma. That you aren’t putting yourself out there, that you aren’t trying.” Mary Margaret says, her voice soft and comforting. “We just want you to be happy.”

“Yeah, Ems. Not every guy is like Neal, you have to give them a chance,” Ruby says, her arm coming to join Mary Margaret’s on Emma’s shoulder. Emma cringes internally, not wanting to even have to think about Neal right now. But Ruby is right - not all guys are Neal. Though lots of guys are like Neal, especially the kind of guys that Emma likes.

Emma sits up angrily, images of Neal and Killian mixing together in her head. “Just, drop it, okay guys? I just drove someone home from dodgeball. He was nice, and invited Henry to come hang out on his boat, but other than that nothing happened. And nothing is going to happen, because I do not have time for that right now. Now, can we go back to assessing the hotness of the other teams and stop discussing my dating life?”  

Ruby sighs. “Are you sure you aren’t interested in him Emma? I saw the way you stared at him during warm-up.”

Neal’s image, and the heartbreak of everything he put Emma through, flashes into Emma’s mind. “Not interested in dating Killian Jones, or anyone else. I am good with just me and Henry, okay?” Emma takes a large bite out of her grilled cheese to put some finality to her point. She smiles internally as Ruby and Mary Margaret concede to ending their discussion. This is definitely not the conversation Emma wanted to have when she thought of bringing up dodgeball. And definitely not how she wanted to feel after discussing one Killian Jones.  

As Mary Margaret and Ruby move on to a new topic, Emma begins to really think about Killian, about the future Mary Margaret and Ruby have been discussing. She tries to think idealistically, but she can feel the panic building up. Panic that Ruby and Mary Margaret are stretching too far when it comes to Emma’s life. She knows that she cannot have the love that Mary Margaret and David have - she doesn’t expect that. But somewhere in the back of her mind, there is a voice saying that she actually _wants_ everything Ruby and Mary Margaret are saying. Then that voice has to go and remind Emma that she doesn’t get things that she wants, no matter how attainable her wants seem.  

Emma doesn’t get fairy tales, she doesn’t get knights in shining armour. She gets a jail sentence and pregnancy at 17. She gets a broken heart that she doesn’t think can be healed, no matter how many butterflies she gets from texting Killian Jones.

And at once, Emma realizes that she can’t let those butterflies take her anywhere. Because, if she lets him in and is wrong about his intentions, Emma is going to be left with a broken heart again. And not only her, but Henry too - Henry, who is so excited to get to become a pirate with Killian. No, better to let them both down now before it starts, before she gets really vulnerable and is left another broken husk of a person.

Emma cringes internally as she sends out a text to Killian, telling him that Henry’s practice is cancelled and that she can’t do coffee. She gets back a sad face as a reply, but an offer for another time. Emma doesn’t reply, bracing herself to protect her heart from letting Killian Jones in.

~~~~~~~

In the days between lunch with Ruby and Mary Margaret and their next Thursday game, Emma makes a decision about how she wants the Killian Jones situation to go down. And basically, that means Emma wants to run for the hills and avoid him as much as possible.

She had received a few more texts from Killian - some asking about Henry, a few about dodgeball, some continuing their weekend conversation. Emma ignored them all, refusing to let this man into her life. The text message she gets Thursday morning though, asking about getting a ride home again, that one Emma feels she has to reply to. Thus Emma sends the one thing she thinks Killian can’t argue against - a reply that involves her son. “Henry has homework, have to get him home quick tonight.”

Even knowing she has no responsibility to this man, Emma hides in the girls’ locker room until the start of the games, mentally reviewing the schedule for the night and her possible exit plan. Thankfully the Hook Shots have the 7 and 7:30 slots, while the Storybrooke Saviours play at 8 and 8:30. Absolutely no time for small talk in between games, or so Emma hopes.

When Emma walks onto the court, the Hook Shots are finishing up their final game. Emma pointedly ignores them, choosing to have her back towards the courts as she warms up by throwing a ball against the wall. Even not looking, Emma can hear the grunts and sounds coming from the court. She can hear the cheers, the yells, and Emma tries her hardest to block out the sound of any British voices. Emma’s skin feels on fire, knowing that he is just behind her. As she hears the game end (punctuated by a triumphant whoop from Will Scarlet), Emma tries her hardest not to turn around until the Hook Shots have completely left the court.

Thinking the coast is clear, and hearing the calls of her friends to join them for their game, Emma turns around and heads to the court. She keeps her head down, but can’t help peering up when she catches a glint of metal at the edge of her vision. Looking up is definitely a mistake.

Killian fills Emma’s vision, his eyes downcast and face wearing a frown despite their previous win. Emma tries not to look, but Killian’s eyes light up as soon as their eyes meet and a small smile tugs at his lips. Emma instantly pulls her eyes away, looking forward at her friends and speeding up her pace to reach them in the center of the court.

Emma can feel her face turning red as Ruby and Mary Margaret both give her a look. Mary Margaret’s is sad, though still a little hopeful. Ruby’s is just disappointed.

“Okay, so are we playing or not?” Emma asks. Her friends nod in agreement, and they move to line up for the start of the game.

“Three…” The referee says, starting the countdown to the start of the game.

Emma begins to brace herself.

“Two...”

Emma feels someone staring at the back of her neck, and flips her head around to look towards the door.

“One…”

Killian looks broken, his sad eyes sinking into Emma and pulling her out of her focus. The blues that just last week Emma felt she could drown in have turned overcast, like a storm is filling them. Killian gives her one last look, then walks out of the doors to the gymnasium.

“DODGEBALL!”

~~~~~~~

To say the games today went horribly would be an understatement. Emma was hit out within the first thirty seconds of the first game, the ball hitting her chest pulling Emma out of her reverie. The Merry Men then continued to take out every single one of the Storybrooke Saviours, Ruby and Mary Margaret too distracted by Emma to really play properly. David tried to hold down the fort at the end, but he too also got hit causing the Storybrooke Savours to have their first loss of the season. Though they made a comeback in the next sessions, the Merry Men still won 3 out of 5 games. Emma is devaastated, and feels like she let her team down by being distracted.

The distracted playing continued into the second match against a team called The Ball Breakers. And while the Saviours came out ahead 3-1, Emma still felt like she let down the team by allowing even one loss. In previous years, the Ball Breakers had never even come close to winning a single match.

Emma didn’t let herself be consoled by her friends, all of whom tried to convince her to come to Granny’s for a hot chocolate to cheer up. Instead, Emma promised she would be back on her game the next week when they inevitably played the Hook Shots, before grabbing Henry from his practice early and taking them both home.

“Are you okay, Mom?” Henry asks on the ride home. “Did you guys lose at dodgeball?”

“I’m fine kid, just tired,” Emma replies, trying to focus on the road and not on the reason she was so distracted all night. But every time Emma closes her eyes she can’t get the image of Killian Jones and his sad eyes out of her head.

“Why aren’t we driving Killian home? I wanted to tell him what I learned about pirates.” Henry sounds sad, and Emma hates having to break her kid’s heart, but it is easier than letting themselves get close enough to Killian to allow him to break both of their hearts himself.

“He drove himself today,” Emma replies. “I don’t know if we will be driving him anymore, okay kid?”

“Okay,” Henry says with a sigh. “Can I still go out with him on his boat sometime?”

“We’ll see,” Emma replies. And by the look on Henry’s face, Emma is quite sure he understands that ‘we’ll see’ really means ‘no’.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma throws herself into cases for the next week, and actually succeeds in distracting herself pretty well. But she can’t distract herself the next Thursday, when Emma finds herself standing on the court directly across from Killian as their teams face off for the first time.

She had avoided watching Killian warm up, opting to have her back to the other teams. But she cannot avoid him now, the way he bends low waiting for the whistle to start the game, the way his eyes seem to jump between focusing on the dodgeballs and Emma’s own eyes. When the whistle is blown to start the game, Emma doesn’t even realize it until Killian is no longer standing where she is staring. Instead, he is barrelling towards the line of balls at centre court, his hook held up next to his waist.

Emma watches as Killian grabs a ball, expertly throwing it at Graham who was just a moment too slow in dodging. As Graham walks off the court, Emma jumps to the side to avoid a ball thrown at her. She scans the floor quickly, finding a ball rolling in her direction and running. She grabs the ball and uses it to deflect another flying at her from across the court. Emma hears the sound of someone being hit, and frowns as Merida walks off the court to join Graham.

David whistles, and Emma knows this to be the cue to throw as a group. Emma, Ruby and David all have balls, and as David whistles again they send them hurling across towards the other team. Emma aims at Killian, and he practically falls to the splits to prevent himself from being hit. Ruby and David are more successful, both managing to hit players on the other team leaving them at 4 on 4.

As the game continues, Emma can’t help but watch Killian play. She is drawn to him, no matter how she tries to fight it off. The grace by which he throws, the way his shorts pull as he lunges low to throw, how flexible he is at avoiding getting hit. And his accuracy - every ball he throws heads straight for its intended target - whether it hits really depends on if Emma’s teammate is watching for it. However, Emma isn’t watching the game so much as watching Killian, and she doesn’t notice Will sending a perfect shot at her chest.

“Damnit,” Emma cries, throwing her ball to the ground and joining Merida and Graham on the side of the court. From her spot on the sidelines, Emma has a much easier time watching Killian without risk of being hit. She finds her time is short, though, the Hook Shots catching one of Mary Margaret’s throws, then easily hitting Ruby and David within the next 30 seconds.

After a short re-group, the second match starts. Emma tries to stay more focused on the game this time - aiming her shots at anyone other than Killian. Their team succeeds in winning this round, thanks to a well-timed catch by Ruby and some fantastic dodging from Graham.

The next two matches go in a similar fashion as the first two - one round very clearly going to the Hook Shots while the Storybrook Saviours winning the other in under three minutes.

Before the final game, both teams take a moment to catch their breath. The last game is the tie breaker, and the real determinant of which team is truly the best. David gives them one of his rally speeches - the kind that make Emma think he was a King in a previous life - and eventually all six members of the Storybrook Saviours head out onto the court with thoughts of winning the glory of the tie breaker game.

Emma can tell that the Hook Shots had some sort of rallying speech as well, though Killian looks more angry than excited for their final game.

As the referee calls for the game to start, Emma watches as the madness unfolds. Merida gets in a quick shot, much like Killian had in the first game, taking Will out before the game really began.

Next comes a well-timed shot from Ruby, bouncing between players and knocking two of the Hook Shots out in one go. David gets in a hit as well, taking out the bookish brunette, Belle. It looks like the Saviours have the game in the bag, another player getting hit by a well-timed shot from Merida and leaving Killian alone on the court. But then, Emma sees the moment their game comes crashing down.

Mary Margaret tips her ball a little too high, and Killian easily catches it bringing Will back in the game. Will grabs the closest ball to him, and he and Killian throw together managing to hit both David and Graham. Ruby almost makes a catch, but then lets the ball slip through her fingers, letting out a swear as she heads off the court.

Emma grabs the closest ball to herself, looking over at Merida and nodding. They both wind up, hoping to hit both their targets and get this game over with. Emma is successful, her ball bouncing off of Will’s foot. Merida is not as lucky - her ball easily deflected by Killian, who then follows up with a shot to Merida’s arm. Unfortunately, Merida goes for the catch - and while she is fantastic at throwing, she cannot catch to save her life. The ball ends up tipping of her finger and flying towards the other court.

Suddenly Emma finds herself on the court alone - Killian on the other side - and their teams left in a sudden death match. She can no longer avoid looking at Killian - he is the only target left on the court.

Killian lets out a growl then grabs the ball closest to him and throws it in a deep lunge. Emma jumps to the side, avoiding the ball while grabbing her own off the ground. She waits a moment, trying to find a weak spot, trying to wait until Killian bends down for his own ball or turns around so he is vulnerable. Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like he is going to give her anything but anger, so Emma throws her ball as hard as she can towards him.

With a dive-roll, Killian manages to get out of the way from the ball and grab his own off the floor. He doesn’t even stand up before throwing, the ball staying low and Emma having to jump up to avoid being hit in the foot.

After two minutes of this back and forth, neither Killian nor Emma getting hit, someone from Emma’s team calls out for a tie. Emma hears someone on Killian’s team call out the same, the members of the teams wanting to put a quit to the back and forth. But Emma doesn’t want to give up - doesn’t want to give in to their teams. It seems Killian thinks the same way as they both call out “NO!” before continuing to throw ball across the court at each other.

After another few minutes, Emma can tell that she and Killian are both getting tired. She jumps to the right as one of Killian’s balls come towards her, at a much lower speed than how he normally throws. All of the balls are on her side now, and Emma slowly walks up to one and lifts it up. She takes a deep breath and, using the little amount of energy she has left, throws the ball as hard as she can towards Killian.

Killian attempts to move to the side, but he is too slow. Emma’s ball arcs downwards and grazes Killian’s ankle, giving the Storybrooke Saviours their three to two win. Killian lets out an angry growl at the same time as Ruby jumps up with a happy scream.

“YOU DID IT!” Ruby cries, running over and pulling Emma into a hug. Emma collapses into Ruby’s arms, the exertion of the past five minutes catching up to her. David, Mary Margaret, Graham and Merida all join in on the group hug, crushing Emma in the middle of all her friends. She finally lets out a small laugh, but her voice is dry and not much sound can get out.

“Water?” Emma moans, leaning further into her friends.

“Right, I’m on it!” David says, extricating himself from the group and running off to find Emma’s water bottle. Eventually all of her friends release from the hug, and Emma leans on Mary Margaret as she walks them to the bleachers to sit down.

“That was fantastic!” Mary Margaret cries. “I didn’t know you had that in you!”

Emma nods, smiling graciously as David approaches with her water bottle. Emma guzzles half of it down before taking a deep breath. “I didn’t know I did either,” she says.

“We’ve got a half-hour before the next game, so loads of time to rest up before we play again.” Mary Margaret says happily.

“I, for one, am glad to have our star player back.” David adds, patting Emma on the shoulder. “I have no idea what got into you last week, but I hope it stays far far away from us.”

Emma’s eyes glance over to the bleachers on the other end of the gym, where Killian is drinking water and angrily trying to brush Will Scarlet’s comforting arm off his shoulder. He looks up, and the blues of Killian’s eyes shine right into Emma. He looks upset, but more than one would expect from losing a game of dodgeball.

“Right,” Emma says, pulling her eyes away from Killian to look back up at David. “I think it was just a cold or something. Won’t happen again.”

Ruby, Merida and Graham all come over, giving Emma congratulatory pats on the back for winning the game. Graham begins to say something about their next game, but Emma is distracted. Killian doesn’t seem to have calmed down. Instead, she can hear him yelling at Will Scarlet about distractions on the court. His eyes rise up and meet Emma’s again, and in an instant Killian is standing up and storming out of the gymnasium. Scarlet tries to follow, but Belle pulls him back.

“So I think if we continue that strategy in the next games then there is no way we will lose, right Emma?” Graham says. Emma looks up at him for a moment, no idea what he has been saying for the last minute. The only thought on her mind is what is getting Killian so upset, and that it probably has something to do with her. To avoid confrontation now would probably just put more fuel in the fire, and may cause an even bigger blow up next time.

“Right, yeah,” Emma says, standing up and turning to look at the doors the gym. “We’ve got a half hour until the next game, right?”

“Right…” Ruby says, eyeing Emma.

“I’m going to go freshen up before the next game. Get some more water. I’ll be back, okay?” And with that, Emma grabs her water bottle and rushes out the door. She walks through the halls, looking down each one, hoping Killian hasn’t gone into the men’s locker rooms where she can’t really follow. Thankfully, she notices a mop of black hair in the nearly-empty weights room and halts her movements to step inside.

Killian is in a corner, his right hand continually hitting one of the punching bags hanging from the roof. His face is red, his mouth turns down in a scowl. With each punch he lets out an angry guttural noise.

Emma takes a deep breath and walks over to Killian, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. “What is your problem?” Emma asks angrily.

“My problem?” Killian growls. “I should be asking the same thing to you, Swan.” He turns back around and begins hitting the bag again.

“I don’t have a problem,” Emma says. “But something is definitely bugging you.”

Killian stops his punching and turns to face Emma. “Oh, that is a real good observation, isn’t it love?” He asks, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Whatever made you come to that conclusion?”

“Killian, just tell me what is wrong.” Emma says, her tone changing to what she hopes is calming.

“What is wrong, Swan, is that I thought we were making plans to take your boy out on my boat. I thought we were going to get coffee. I thought you were going to reply to any of my text messages. I _thought_ that you had been interested, because that is definitely the impression you had given me over that first weekend. And then, somehow after Monday afternoon, all I get is radio silence.” Killian stares at Emma, his eyes piercing into her soul. “So why don’t you tell me what the problem is, and then we can continue being dodgeball rivals and nothing else.”

“My problem is…” Emma says, then groans and turns her head to look up at the ceiling. “My problem is I like you, and nothing good ever comes when I like someone.”

Killian freezes in front of Emma, and she looks down from the ceiling to meet his eyes. They are still stormy, but there is a hint of bright blue near the middle.

“You like me,” Killian says with a scoff. “Well, what a great way of showing it, Swan.”

“I’m bad at this, okay?” Emma growls, and she finds Killian’s eyes are trained directly on her. “I am bad at liking people, and bad at relationships. The last time I liked someone, I ended up with a kid and a broken heart, so I panicked. My friends were asking all these questions and they kept bringing up Neal and I just panicked and shut down to save myself the heartbreak. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Killian barks out a laugh, and Emma glares up at him. “Very funny, Swan. By saving yourself heartbreak you failed to notice those around you who may get hurt.”

Of course Emma would completely forget to think of how her actions would affect Killian. She thought of protecting her own heart, but failed to wonder how that would affect everyone else’s.

“You’re not the only one with baggage, love,” Killian says with a sigh. He looks down at her, and Emma can see his eyes are bright blue again - all the fight is gone. And Emma finds the fight is gone in her as well.

Emma closes her eyes, and turns her head up to the ceiling to avoid Killian’s gaze as she says, “Do you think we should work through that baggage together?” When Emma opens her eyes again, she is greeted by Killian’s smile.

“We could try, if that is what you want,” Killian replies.

Emma takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Are you sure about this, Swan?” He asks, taking a step closer so that they are nearly touching. “You can just let me fester in rejection. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I know,” Emma says. She takes another deep breath, and looks Killian straight in the eyes as she says, “but you give me butterflies.”

“I take it butterflies are good?” He asks, leaning forward so he is entirely in Emma’s space.

“You could say that,” Emma says. Killian doesn’t move from his spot, opting to let Emma decide what she wants to do. Choosing to take the plunge, Emma reaches up and grabs the front of Killian’s shirt, pulling him towards her as she leans up on her toes and connects their lips together. Killian jumps in surprise, but within a moment his lips begin to move slowly against hers.

Emma leans into the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around Killian’s neck while one hand fists the hair at the back of his scalp. She feels the cool metal of Killian’s hook on her back, and relishes the change in temperature from the warmth of his lips. The butterflies are back full force in Emma’s stomach, and she doesn’t know how long she can keep going without pulling back for air. Nevertheless, Emma pushes into the kiss opting to explore, taste, and feel instead of breathing.

“Emma?”

Killian and Emma jump apart upon hearing David’s voice calling her name from the hallway. Emma looks down at her watch as the two try to catch their breath, noticing that her next game starts in only five minutes.

“Sorry, I should get going. Another game,” Emma says between breaths..

“Right,” Killian says, his hand coming up to scratch behind his neck as his ears begin to redden. “I take it this means we are back on for coffee next Tuesday? And that you’ll reply to my texts?”

“Something like that,” Emma says with a smile. She leans up and places a small peck on Killian’s cheek, smiling as his cheeks redden to match his ears. “And, I’m really sorry about how bad I am at all of this. And I’m sorry if I panic again. I’ll try not to.”

“We can work on it,” Killian says. They both jump as Emma’s name is again called from the hallway, this time a little louder. “Now get back in there, you have a game to win.”

Emma nods, and turns to head out of the weights room. Just after exiting, Emma changes her mind and pokes her head back in. “Henry is done at eight-thirty, if you need a ride. Okay?” She doesn’t wait for a reply, instead offering the olive branch and running before she can see Killian’s reaction.

As Emma heads back to the gymnasium, bumping into David on the way, she begins to feel the panic rising up again. Obviously Killian has a bit of a temper, and obviously they have already had a lot of miscommunication in whatever it is they are doing. And those two things are not good ways to start out whatever kind of relationship this is going to be. But Emma pushes down the panic, instead focusing on the butterflies she had from their kiss, and focusing on how excited Henry will be when they drive Killian home. And hopefully those thoughts will quell whatever it is in Emma that is forcing her to protect her heart, instead of letting Killian in.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and remember to check out the awesome art on tumblr by Liamjcnes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some bail-bondspersoning, flirtatious texting, and our first "date"! :D Hope you guys enjoy!

It turns out falling back into a groove of texting and flirting with Killian is quite easy. Killian is nice and fun, and quite considerate in that he tends to ask about Henry just as much as he asks about her. He always has something fun to tell her, an interesting story about fishing, or a quip about his brother, or even a comment about dodgeball. And he never prods too deeply, always letting Emma choose when she is comfortable telling him something new.

Emma isn’t sure why she ran from him so quickly the first time, until she wakes up Monday morning to realize Mary Margaret and Ruby have said nothing about her little “escape” in between their dodgeball games, and are probably going to have another relationship intervention this week at Granny’s.

So Emma decides that the better option is to up-front tell them that she and Killian are “friends” and that is all they are going to be, rather than letting her friends turn the entire meal into another disaster.

“Friends? Are you sure, Emma?” Mary Margaret asks a little tentatively. Emma can tell Mary Margaret isn’t sure if she wants to believe Emma or if she wants to force Emma into dating.

“Yeah, friends. We came to a bit of a truce, he is going to take Henry onto his boat some time, and I’ll drive him home from dodgeball once in awhile. Friends.”

“Well, that sucks,” Ruby says with a pout. “But I suppose we should respect your wishes. Otherwise we will endure the wrath of Swan yelling at us again.”

“You can always change your mind when you get to know him,” Mary Margaret says. “You know, David and I started out as friends.”

“That’s because David was dating someone else,” Ruby laughs out. “Nothing like stealing someone else’s man to endear your TA to you, right?”

Emma smiles, happy that the conversation is heading away from her. “You and David are a special case. True love and all that bullshit.”

“Hey! It is NOT bullshit!” Mary Margaret cries, a hand flying up to her chest in offence. “True love is a real thing, and I will help you find it Emma. You too, Ruby.”

“Oh, joy,” Ruby allows the sarcasm to ooze out of every word. “Let me just go tell all my booty calls to give up now. Mary Margaret is going to find me true love.”

Mary Margaret pouts, her arms crossing in front of her chest. “Well, you’ll know how much of an idiot you sound once I really do find you true love.”

“Let’s work on Emma first, then we can move on to me.”

“Hey!” Emma says, hitting Ruby on the arm. “I’m perfectly happy where I am. Why don’t we work on your true love, huh? You did say some of those Merry Men were pretty cute. Plus there are all the new girls in the league for you too! So many options!”

“OR,” Ruby says, letting out a breath of relief as their meals arrive. “We can eat in silence and completely change the topic once we get half of this down. I’m starving!”

Emma and Mary Margaret at least agree that eating is the best option, and spend the next ten minutes in silence - the only sounds heard the sounds of chewing, cutting, and the slurping of milkshakes. By the time they do start talking again, Mary Margaret is bringing up a story about one of the dogs from the pet shelter she and David are fostering, which leads into another argument about who is a cat person and who is a dog person. Thankfully, dodgeball isn’t brought up at all the rest of the meal. Neither are true love or Killian Jones. Emma thinks her friends may actually believe her lie about not wanting to date for once. Which is kind of hilarious, because all the other times Emma had said she doesn’t want to date, it was true.

When they are almost through their meal, Emma’s phone beeps with a new message. It's from Killian, and Emma pulls her phone out and keeps it hidden where her friend’s won’t be able to peek over her shoulder.

**“ _Hope your lunch is going well and your friends aren’t scaring you off again. I’d hate for us to have started… something… and them to have made you run for the hills.”_**

Emma rolls her eyes at the text, and when questioned she opts for a half-truth. She tells them it is Killian, but pretends he is just asking her if she can give him a ride home again on Thursday. When Ruby and Mary Margaret take it at face value, and go back to their discussion of Grey’s Anatomy, Emma smiles down at her phone as she sends a quick text back.

**“ _I think you’re good this time, Captain. No mutiny on the horizon.”_**

Killian replies very quickly with a smiley face, followed closely by, **“ _Maybe then you will let me buy you and Henry dinner after the games?”_**

Emma rejoins her friend’s conversation, discussing how Meredith and Amelia are getting along better this season, if only to look like she is still listening. With the conversation continuing, she quickly grabs her phone again to double check if Henry’s Friday off from school is this week or next. When she sees that Henry could stay out a bit later this week after his hockey practice, she tries not to let her eagerness for a dinner with Killian Jones (even if her son will be there too) show through to her friends.

**“ _Henry has Friday off school, so I think he could stay out a bit later at night to grab something to eat. I’m usually pretty hungry too after dodgeball.”_**

**_“Perfect. It's a “date”.”_ **

Emma smiles at her phone a little too much upon the last text message. It has been a really, really long time since she has been excited to go on a date with a man, much less one that is absolutely gorgeous, knows about her kid, and has a fantastic accent. She stares at the word once more, before dropping her phone into her jacket pocket to avoid looking at it anymore. When she looks up, Ruby is smiling knowingly at her, but Mary Margaret seems none-the-wiser.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma spends the rest of Monday, and the majority of Tuesday morning, throwing herself into work. For a while she has been talking to Henry about trying to do the “double-down” as he calls it - catching two bail jumpers in the same night. The task itself is almost impossible, but Emma has worked it down to a science and thinks she may even have the ability to do it tonight. She has a date set up with a guy who hasn’t paid his spousal and child-support in almost three months (guys are so easy to get through Tinder nowadays), and she has the name of the club often frequented by a second guy who didn’t appear in court last week on drug possession charges. If all goes well, Emma will have the first guy in custody before 10, and be waiting outside the club by 11:30. It will definitely be a long Tuesday night, but it could allow Emma to take the whole weekend off thanks to the payout she can earn.

Ruby has helped Emma pick out almost every “date” outfit she has in her closet, and from the looks of the guy’s Tinder profile, her red dress that leaves little to the imagination would work perfectly. As Emma goes to get the last of her make-up on (and throw a pair of jeans and a white tank top into her bag for later), she hears Henry letting Ruby into the living room. God bless Emma’s friends and their willingness to babysit at a moment’s notice.

With the final touches of her make-up in place, Emma checks her watch to find she is still a bit early to leave for her date. She isn’t meeting the guy until 7:45, so she still has about fifteen minutes to waste before she really needs to go.

Walking out into the living room, Emma hears the sounds of Henry’s video game followed by a wolf whistle from Ruby.

“Wow, Emma. Your date is a super lucky guy,” she says with a wink, putting a little too much emphasis on the word date.

“Yeah. The guy is super lucky he didn’t pay his child support, otherwise he’d never have to run into me.” Emma replies with an eyeroll.

Ruby’s face falls. “So this isn’t a real date? And I was so _certain_ on Monday that you were shacking up with-”

“RUBY!” Emma interrupts, her head turning to point at Henry. “This is just work, okay? Besides, aren’t we focusing on you now?”

“Me? What? Me? There is no me to focus on. Nuh-uh, nothing at all,” Ruby’s words come out jumbled as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Emma begins to laugh at her friend’s antics, but then she notices the small bit of fear in Ruby’s eyes. “Wait, Ruby... Is there someone?”

A flush begins to form on Ruby’s face. “No, what? No, there’s nothing… there’s…” Ruby lets out a sigh. “Don’t tell Mary Margaret. She will freak out and then that might make me freak out and… it’s new. And it’s good. And it’s different. And we’ve only had like one real date so far and I don’t think I’m ready for people to know.”

“Look at this! Ruby having a real date!” Emma says loudly, but then her voice drops and she gives Ruby a knowing smile. “I totally understand. I’ll keep your secret, and won’t tell Mary Margaret. I hope everything works out.”

“Thanks,” Ruby says, the relief evident on her face. “I just… I kind of want to know if this is something I want before you guys start micro-analyzing it.”

“That sounds familiar,” Emma says under her breath, but thankfully Ruby doesn't catch it. Instead of saying anything else, Emma pulls her friend in for a slightly awkward hug. Ruby, after some quick hesitation, relaxes into the hug and pulls Emma close.

“Seriously, thanks Em,” Ruby says quietly into her ear.

“You’d do the same for me, I’d hope.”

When the two pull back, Ruby has a quizzical look. At the same moment, Emma’s phone buzzes from the kitchen counter and Killian’s name is bright on her screen. Ruby’s face lights up, and she starts jumping up and down.

“I KNEW IT! I SO KNEW IT!” she cries, a triumphant fist coming into the air.

“Ruby… no there’s…” Emma tries again, but ends up just giving up. “Don’t tell Mary Margaret?”

Ruby’s movements pause, and her smile turns genuine. “Wait, really? I was totally just playing you on all of that Killian Jones stuff…”

When Emma lets out a sheepish shrug, Ruby’s hand moves up to her face.

“I promise I will not tell Mary Margaret.” Ruby says with sincerity. “But, damn girl, good job!”

And with Ruby’s comment, both women break out into a fit of laughter, the hilarity of the situation dawning on them. Emma tries hard to control herself when she feels tears forming, not wanting to ruin the makeup she spent almost half an hour on. When the two calm down, Ruby motions for Emma to go check her phone.

“I know you are dying not knowing what he said,” Ruby says, giving Emma a moment of privacy as the oven announces it is pre-heated.

The text message turns out to be links to a few take out restaurants, with the word **_“Thursday?”_** at the end. Emma sends out a quick reply about looking over them with Henry later, dropping her phone back on the counter and walking over to her kid.

“Hey Henry, pause the game, okay?” She says, leaning down over the couch to look at what he is playing.

“Okay,” Henry says, pausing the hockey video game and turning around on the couch to face Emma. “Wow, Mom. You look good.”

“Think I can double-down tonight, kid?” She asks, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

“I think so, but you’re going to have to be extra good. And make the police at the station do their jobs super quick too, right?” Henry replies.

“Ah, so you have been listening,” Emma says with a smile. “Now, remember to do your homework before bed, and don’t let Ruby feed you too much junk food.”

“Hey!” Ruby cries from where she is putting a frozen pizza into the oven. “I am a fantastic influence!”

“I promise I will eat all the vegetables on the pizza and not pick any of them off. And I promise to only convince Ruby my bedtime is eleven, not midnight like last time.” Henry says, crossing one hand over his heart and holding the other up like a boyscout.

“Nine-thirty!” Emma says, loud enough that Ruby can hear. “Henry’s bedtime is nine-thirty on a school night!”

Henry rolls his eyes at his mom, pouting because he obviously won’t be able to trick Ruby tonight into letting him stay up late. But then his face softens and he smiles at his mom. “You be safe, Mom,” he says, leaning over the couch to pull Emma into a hug.

“Thanks, kid. I’ll try my best.” Emma holds onto the hug for a little bit longer than necessary, but she knows these hugs are getting to be fewer and farther between as her son continues to act more and more like a teenager with each coming week. Emma gives Henry one last kiss, hearing his promise to be good as he turns back to the video game he was playing. Emma reminds Ruby that she will text her throughout the night to keep her updated, but that Ruby is free to sleep in Emma’s room for the night seeing as how many hours it could take. After double checking that she has her phone, her ID, her handcuffs, and her change of clothes, Emma heads out to her bug to attempt the “Double Down.”

~~~~

The first half of the night goes swimmingly, Emma having booked the guy and completing all the paperwork by 10:30, leaving lots of time for her to attempt the “double down”. It only took twenty minutes to drive over to the club, and another twenty (plus a twenty dollar bill) to bribe the bouncer into letting it slip if her second mark is there tonight. After getting a positive answer,  (leave it to the drug dealers to be at a club on a Tuesday night at the end of September), Emma parks herself in her bug so that she has a perfect vantage point of the two exits of the club. Another twenty had earned her the information on her mark’s current outfit, and from the sounds of his neon green shirt and striped pants, he will not be a hard one to find leaving the club.

The club doesn’t close until two, and being earlier than midnight now, Emma has to play the waiting game if she wants to achieve the “double down”. She sends off a quick text to Ruby, letting her know it may be a long night and to just crash, before settling in reading the menus for the take-out places Killian had sent her earlier. After deciding the Thai food would be most loved by both her and Henry, Emma turns to Candy Crush to entertain her on the long night.

As Emma sips on her third energy drink of the night while the clock nears one-AM, her phone lights up with an incoming text. It’s from one Killian Jones, and Emma would be lying if she said her heart didn’t flutter upon seeing his name.

**_“Are you up, Swan?”_ **

She stares at the text for a minute, trying to guess why on earth this sounds more like a booty call than anything. But, she is pretty bored waiting for her mark, and she is really jittery from the energy drinks, so flirty texts sound like a really good idea for 1AM.

 ** _“And what would you do if I am?”_ ** she sends as a reply. Killian’s message comes through almost instantly after hers sends, and it leaves a small smile on her face.

**_“I’d honestly say I wasn’t expecting a reply, but I am pleasantly surprised to get one.”_ **

Emma decides to try for the flirty thing, or at least the joking we-are-sort-of-dating-but-haven’t-had-a-real-date-yet thing.

**“ _I suppose this is when you text me to ask me what I am wearing, right?”_**

**_“I was just going to ask what you are doing up at 1AM on a school night, but we could move this conversation in another direction if you wanted.”_ **

Emma smiles down at the phone. Ever the gentleman, but also completely okay with changing this to flirty banter. Emma opts for the truth instead.

**_“Waiting for a bail-skip to leave a club. I’m in my bug outside on a stake out.”_ **

She pauses for a moment, then adds a second text. **_“I’m in jeans and a white tank top right now, though I was in quite a flirty dress to catch the first guy.”_**

Emma waits a moment, expecting another text, but jumps when her phone lights up with a phone call instead.

“Killian?” She says, answering the phone and leaning down further in the bug to keep anyone outside from seeing her.

“Swan,” Killian’s voice sounds tired, but quite ecstatic. Emma feels her stomach flip upon hearing his accent saying her name. Or maybe it's just all the energy drinks. “I thought you may want some company, and though I’m not there to provide you with any in person, my voice may be able to help.”

Emma lets out a small laugh. “Nice try, Jones. I know you really just missed me.”

“Or maybe I want to know more about this dress you were wearing earlier,” Killian replies, and Emma can almost hear the way his tongue has moved into his cheek.

“How about, before we get into the dress, you tell me why you are awake at 1AM. Don’t you work early at the docks?” Emma asks, her eyes jumping between the two doors to the club. As much as she wants a distraction, and wants to talk to Killian, she doesn’t want the flirting to cause her to miss her mark and the double payout.

Killian is silent for a moment, and his voice is small when he replies. “Just… couldn’t sleep is all.”

Emma waits for a longer explanation, but upon realizing that she probably isn’t going to get one, decides to give Killian the benefit of the doubt. After all, he has been very patient with her whenever their texting gets a little too deep and Emma pulls back. So instead of prying, Emma asks, “Do pirates not know how to count sheep?”

There is the sound of a small laugh, and Emma can hear the relief in his voice as Killian answers.

“Unfortunately I can’t find any sheep to count, love.”

“I didn’t mean literal sheep, Killian,” Emma says with a laugh, rolling her eyes at this man’s antics.

“Though, I’d be happy to oblige you if you wanted to come read me a story or something, maybe in that dress you were talking about.” Killian flirts.

“Oh, you mean the one that only hit above my thighs… and was so tight I couldn’t wear a-” Emma doesn’t finish her sentence, instead freezing when she notices a man wearing a lime green mesh tank top (seriously, some people) and striped pants walk out of the back of the club. The man stands there for a minute, pulling out a cigarette, and Emma notices the bouncer she had bribed earlier look her way, then look back at the man.

“Emma? Love? Dress so tight you couldn’t wear a what?” Killian asks, sounding a little desperate.

“Sorry, you’re going to have to hold that thought. My guy just left the club and if I don’t leave now, I don’t think I’ll catch him.” Emma says, noticing the man is almost finished his cigarette.

Killian lets out a groan. “Alright, love. But you are going to finish that sentence sometime very soon.”

“Yeah, right,” Emma says, grabbing the handcuffs from her purse and pulling her ID into her pocket. “Sorry I really have to go.”

“Catch the bad guy, Swan. But please be careful,” Kilian urges.

“I’ll be fine. Talk to you soon,” Emma replies, hanging up the phone before Killian can get another word in. She exits the car as her mark begins walking away from the club, and Emma smiles to herself knowing she is finally going to achieve the “double down”.

She walks after the mark, getting far enough away from the club that they won’t cause a scene before calling his name. The man turns around, takes one look at Emma, and bolts down the street. Emma rolls her eyes - they are always runners - but chases after the man anyways knowing she is definitely going to get her payout tonight.

Emma ends up catching the guy, though he does manage to get in a good hit that will leave Emma with a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek for the next week or so. By the time Emma finishes up at the police station and stumbles into her apartment, it is nearing 4AM and Emma feels like a walking zombie.

She drops her bag and somehow reembers to lock the front door before she heads into Henry’s bedroom to check on his sleeping form. Sure enough, Henry is snoring loudly with the covers half-strewn off of his body and one leg falling out of the bed. Emma chuckles to herself and carefully maneuvers Henry so his whole body is back on the mattress. She pulls the covers back up around him, and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Love you kid,” she whispers into the darkness.

As Emma exits the room, she hears Henry waking up a little bit. “Love you too Mom,” he says, sitting up.

“Shh, go back to bed. It’s late,” Emma tries, turning around to see Henry sit up further and rub his eyes.

“DId you manage the double down, Mom?” he asks, letting out a long yawn at the end.

Emma smiles, walking back towards her kid and crouching next to the bed. “Yeah I did. I’ll tell you all about it after school tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Henry says, moving back under the blankets and letting out a second yawn. “I knew you could do it,” he mumbles, already falling back asleep.

“Thanks, Henry.” Emma says, placing another kiss on his forehead before exiting the room and closing the door.

She leans against the door to Henry’s room and lets out a deep breath, glad Henry is so understanding of her job, and also glad he didn’t notice the bruise on her cheek. She will deal with telling him about that in the morning.

With the last bit of energy she has left, Emma drags her feet over to her bedroom and collapses onto the bed next to a Ruby-shaped lump. Emma doesn’t bother changing or getting under the covers, but does pull her phone and handcuffs out of her pockets to drop them on the floor. Her phone’s alert light is flashing brightly, and even though she is tired Emma opens her phone to see what app is giving her a notification this early in the morning.

A single text message sits on her phone, and it brings a smile to Emma’s face and butterflies to her stomach.

**_“I hope you are home safe and caught the bastard. Sweet dreams, Swan. Talk to you in the morning.”_ **

Emma feels lighter as she drops her phone to the floor. She turns her head sideways to see Ruby underneath her covers, sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Seems they’re both heading into some new territory. Hopefully Ruby’s someone makes her feel the same way Killian seems to make Emma feel. Closing her eyes, Emma relaxes to the thoughts of red dresses, counting sheep, and the voice of a certain dark-haired man lulling her to sleep.

~~~~

Emma stands in her usual spot in the front of the YMCA waiting for Henry to finish changing, only this time she isn’t standing alone. All of her team had left early, their two games being finished by 7:00. Thankfully the Storybrooke Saviours had won them both, though the Merry Men had been really tough to beat and a little too happy even after losing. The Hook Shots had won both their games as well, meaning both teams are slowly solidifying their place as the top two in the league.

Killian stands a few paces away from Emma, his freshly washed hair flipping into his eyes as he talks on the phone to the restaurant they are ordering dinner from. Emma tries not to stare, but this is one of the first times she is seeing him in something other than his gym shorts and goodness does he look good. The dark wash jeans hug every curve of him, and Emma is somewhat pleased to see he can really fill out a pair of pants. His hook is still attached, and Emma wonders if he has any other pieces to use in his everyday life. She does have to admit that the hook is just a little bit sexy, so a small part of her is happy he kept it on. Killian is also wearing a blue button down, something slightly more formal for their informal dinner tonight (Emma is kind of regretting not bringing something more than her jeans, a plain tee shirt, and her leather jacket). The top three buttons aren’t done up, though, and it is taking every restraint Emma has to not drag her fingers through the chest hair peeking out. Once Henry is with them, he will be the distraction Emma needs not to jump Killian’s bones, so Henry needs to hurry up and finish changing from Hockey because Emma doesn’t know how much longer she can keep control of herself so close to this much _Killian_.

“Dinner is all set, should be ready for pick up in about twenty,” Killian says, pulling Emma out of her trance and causing her cheeks to redden. He walks back over to where she is standing, then pauses, his eyes going up and down her body. “You seem jittery, love, you okay?” he asks.

Emma nods, her face feeling really warm. “Yeah, just… adrenaline from the games I guess.” She shrugs, rocking back and forth on her feet and digging in her purse for her keys to give herself something to do with her hands.

Killian laughs as Emma continues to fumble. After a few moments, his right hand reaches over to grab hers and hold them still. “Love,” he says, pausing so Emma can look up at his face. “Are you nervous?”

Emma blanches. “Nervous? I’m not nervous, what gives you that idea?”

“Just a conclusion I may have reached,” he says, then adds with a laugh, “Perhaps from how you’ve picked up then subsequently dropped your keys within that bag of yours ten times in the last minute.”

Emma looks down at her hands, the keys dropping from her fingertips again. “So I have,” she says, eyes staring down at the bag.

“Love, there is nothing to be nervous about. This is very low key, just dinner with you, me, and Henry.” Killian says, his hand moving from her wrists to rub up and down her arm.

Emma lets out a sigh. “Well, like I said. I’m really bad at this.”

“This?” Killian asks.

“The…” Emma pauses, lowering her voice and looking around to make sure no one from her team is still lingering even after seeing them all leave earlier. “This dating thing. I haven’t dated in like, forever, other than all the fake ones to catch bail-skips, or one-night-stands. And never someone that already knows my kid before we even start.” She pauses again, trying to remember anything about dating. All she really remembers is Neal and the times they would sneak into someone else’s motel room for a ‘date’ of a warm shower and a bed to crash on for a few hours. Or Walsh and the fancy dinners he would take her to that usually encompassed food she didn’t want to eat and boring conversations, and ended in a chaste kiss with a promise to call the next day.

“Well, love, I will admit to you again that I haven’t been on the dating horse in quite some time either. You do remember why I talked to you in the first place, right?” Killian asks, his voice quiet to match Emma’s.

Emma lets out a laugh, the tension slowly leaving her as she remembers how horribly embarrassing Killian’s and her initial meeting was, and how adorably vulnerable Killian had looked admitting it all to her. Honestly, that was probably what endeared her to Killian most - seeing the embarrassed little boy behind the act. “Okay, yeah, I remember.”

“I guess we both aren’t too good at this,” Killian says. “Though, I agree that keeping it a secret for a little while may be in our best interest, just until we get our sea legs back. Especially if your friends will scare you away again.”

“About that…” Emma says, turning to fully face Killian. “I think, at least for now, I want Henry to think we are just friends, okay? No words of dating or anything with him. I’ve never introduced him to anyone I’ve dated before, and he already knows you as a bit of a friend. So staying with the whole friend thing, at least until we know if this will work out, would probably be best.”

Killian thinks for a moment, but then nods his agreement. “Aye, that does sound like it would be in the boy’s best interest. Besides, then I can get his brain around me being a friend and ship captain before I have to get him around the whole ‘dating your mother’ thing.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles along with Killian. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“And as for everyone else, we can let them know at a later date, when you’re ready, alright Swan?” Killian says. “I’ll even try to keep it from my brother, at least for the first little bit.”

“Oh, no, Killian!” Emma cries, shaking her head at him. “You don’t have to do that, you can tell your brother! But just, keep it casual.”

Killian laughs, “Well, that’s a relief. I don’t bloody know how I kept him from asking any questions this past week.”

Emma smiles with Killian, her hand moving of its own volition to rub up and down his shoulder. The two stand in silence, Emma’s hand slowly falling down from Killian’s shoulder to lay by her side. They are standing close, and Emma can feel the heat radiating off of Killian’s body. But even still, it isn’t awkward or weird to stand in silence together. Its calming even. Emma jumps for a moment when she feels Killian’s fingers twitch next to hers, but relaxes again when his pinky moves to wrap around hers. She lets out a small smile, and looks down at their fingers for a moment. Emma doesn’t know how long they stand there together, single fingers entwined, but their hands break apart upon hearing Henry’s voice loudly coming from the area of the boy’s locker rooms.

“Right, I should get Henry,” Emma says, grabbing her keys from her bag and holding them firmly in her grasp. Killian nods beside her, picking up his gym bag from the floor and readying himself to go. Henry notices them standing together and his eyes light up upon seeing Killian. Emma raises her hand to wave at Henry, then motions towards the doors so they can go. Just before beginning to move, Emma pauses and turns back to Killian.

“Oh, Ruby knows though. But she won’t tell anyone, so we’re safe.” With that, Emma moves towards Henry and greets him with a hug as Killian is left standing a little dumbfounded.

“Are you coming Killian?” Henry asks, stopping as he and Emma reach the doors to the YMCA. “Mom said we are getting take-out!”

Killian only takes a moment to recover, but with a cheerful “Aye,” and happy smile he follows the two Swans out of the rec centre and towards Emma’s car.

~~~~~~~~

The Thai food is ready by the time they reach the restaurant, and Emma smiles happily while driving to Killian’s place as her son and Killian chatter incessantly about something pirate-related. Henry seems really happy to get to discuss all the research he has done, and Emma feels a bit calmer now knowing they are playing the whole “friends” thing for the first little bit. Though, she wouldn’t object to another kiss if Henry ever uses the bathroom or something.

Emma manages to find a parking space only a building down from Killian’s apartment block, and she and Henry start walking towards the doors while Killian gathers the food.

“Where are you going, Swans?” Killian asks, the take-out dangling from his hook as he stands next to the car.

“Your apartment?” Henry asks. “Isn’t that where you said we are eating?”

Killian laughs, and shakes his head. “Oh, I have something much better in mind. Come, its not a far walk!”

Emma and Henry stare for a moment as Killian begins to walk between the apartments towards the Marina. The two look at each other questioningly, but then Henry shrugs and runs to catch up to Killian while Emma rolls her eyes before walking slowly behind them.

When Emma catches up to Killian and Henry, they are standing along the small boardwalk of the marina. Killian is pointing out to a boat two docks down, and Henry is nodding and bouncing up and down.

“Okay, what are we doing? I’m starving, and we are now standing in the middle of the boardwalk.” Emma says once she finally gets close enough for the boys to hear her.

“Ye of little faith,” Killian says, grabbing Emma’s hand with his free one. “Come, I found a much nicer place for us to eat than my little kitchen.”

Emma rolls her eyes, but lets Killian pull her along. “Do you know anything about this?” she asks, turning her face to look at Henry.

“Maybe,” Henry says, “But I am sworn to secrecy.”

It doesn’t take long for Emma to see where they are going, though, as Killian stops them in front of a large ship. The mast stands tall and the sails are tied, but there is a large table and three chairs placed on the main deck and tiny fairy lights strung between all the poles lining the ship. Though the sun is setting, the ship is illuminated enough to have a soft glow. If Henry weren’t here, Emma would call this the most romantic thing she had seen, and she probably would be already kissing Killian. But her son is here, so instead she just stares in awe at the beauty and majesty of the vessel before her.

“Killian, this is…” she starts, but can’t think of the proper words to finish her sentence. She turns to look at Killian, and the first thing she notices is how his chest is puffed out with pride and his smile seems to extend off of his face.

“Welcome to my pride and joy, the Jolly Roger,” Killian exclaims, his right hand coming out to point at the ship.

“This is your ship?” Henry asks. “This is so COOL! Are we eating up there??”

Killian lets out a laugh, turning to smile down at Henry. “That we are, lad. Why don’t you go on up and take a look at the deck, if it’s alright with your mother,” he says.

“Mom, can I?” Henry asks, and it's the awe and excitement in her son’s voice that pulls Emma out of her trance.

“Yeah, go on up. But stay where we can see you,” Emma replies.

“COOL!” Henry cries out, bouncing in place again before running up the gangplank. As soon as he reaches the deck, he runs up to the helm, probably pretending that he is sailing the ship himself. Emma watches Henry for a moment, but then her eyes moves back to take a look at the ship again. It really is beautiful, old woods and fine lines, completely accented by the twinkling lights that decorate the top of the ship.

She turns to face Killian, but the Jolly Roger draws her eyes back in. “Killian, this is beautiful. And way too much.”

“Honestly, love. It was no trouble at all. My brother and I sometimes host nighttime cruises, so the fairy lights we have up most days and just turn them on and off as needed. Besides, the boy wanted to see our ship and I figured it would be more fun than a living room.”

“Still, it’s,” Emma doesn’t know how to finish her sentence. So instead, her eyes fly to where Henry is still pretending to steer the ship to make sure he isn’t looking. When she sees how Henry is somewhat occupied and facing the other direction, she turns to Killian and smiles up at him. He smiles down at her as well, but his smile quickly turns to surprise when Emma leans up on her toes and places a small kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” she says, though she doesn’t really know what she is thanking him for.

Killian’s arm comes up to scratch behind his neck, and his face looks much more red than it did before (though it could just be a reflection of the fairy lights). He takes a deep breath, then holding up his hook with all the food dangling from it, says, “What do you say we get onboard and eat, before all of this gets cold?”

“I’d say that’s a great idea,” Emma says, looking up at Killian through her lashes.

Emma knows this isn’t a real date, because it’s just take out with a guy she really likes and her son, but when Killian uses his free hand to help Emma up onto his ship then allows it to drop to the small of her back as he leads her to the table, it begins to feel like one. They eat by the glow of the twinkling lights as the ship stays docked in the harbour, and between Killian’s stories and Henry’s enthusiasm Emma finds herself laughing more than she has in a long time. The table is small, and they are all sharing out of the take-out containers instead of eating on their own plates. It all feels really intimate, like she and Henry have known Killian for ages.

When dinner is finished, Killian takes them on a tour of the ship, showing them the Captain’s quarters, the brig, the mess hall. He explains that the ship is modelled after one from the 1800s, that he and his brother spent a really long time getting all of the details right before finally turning it into a tour-boat. He talks of how they spent one summer just sailing the boat up and down the Eastern coast, seeing everything and pretending to be a pirate ship and hosting dinners when they needed extra money. As well, he talks about their other boat, points to it as it sits docked next to the Jolly, and explains the differences between this one that they use for fun, and the other that is much more of a fishing boat used for their real business. Henry is enthralled, wanting to experience one of these pirate dinners for himself, wanting to go out on the fishing boat and try his luck with a rod, and also begging to be taken out on the water as soon as possible, regardless of the ship.

“Well, I don’t feel quite comfortable taking her out on my own in the middle of the night, plus you probably should be getting home soon. I’ve kept you out much past your bedtime, Henry,” Killian replies, looking to Emma for confirmation.

Emma looks down at her watch, and it is nearing eleven at night. Somehow, amidst the food, tour, and stories, she really lost track of time. “Holy crap, it is really late! You are lucky you don’t have school tomorrow, mister, otherwise you would be in deep trouble for letting me get this distracted.”

Henry winces, knowing that every time Emma had gone to check her phone or watch, he had distracted her with another question for Killian or pointed to something cool on the ship for her to look at. “But, I do want to go out sometime. Do you think Killian will take me out?”

Emma shrugs, looking over at Killian.

“Aye, I suppose we could arrange something small during the daytime. We don’t have any bookings a week Saturday, other than the usual fish market in the morning.” Killian says.

Henry looks up at Emma, his eyes as big as saucers. “Please, Mom? Please?”

Emma quickly pulls out her phone, scrolling through the calendar to see if they have anything the next weekend. She scans through both Saturday and Sunday, then smiles down at Henry.

“You’re in luck, kid. Looks like your only hockey game is Saturday at ten. So we’d be free anytime after two,” she directs the last portion of her sentence to Killian, almost phrasing it like a question.

“Two o’clock works perfectly. I’ll be here, with the ship all ready to go for a short cruise around the marina, if that pleases the two of you.”

“Yes please!” Henry says, his enthusiasm bursting through as he tries to contain himself from jumping up and down again.

“All right then, Saturday it is,” Emma says. “Now, is Mom allowed to tag along too or is this a guys only thing?”

“I’m alright with a second mate, as long as my first mate okays it,” Killian says. “We can always use an extra pair of hands on deck.”

“Yeah, that should be okay,” Henry says. “Though if Killian needs us to do anything cool, I get to do it!”

“Deal,” Emma says, hand moving to ruffle through Henry’s hair. “Now stop delaying, it is well past your bedtime and you have had way too much excitement today.”

“Okay,” Henry sighs.

“Walk us to the car?” Emma asks, bending to grab the bag containing their garbage from dinner.

“Aye,” Killian says. “Just let me close up a few things here, and I’ll be right down.”

Emma smiles, nodding. Though she knows she and Henry could just walk back to the car, leaving Killian to do what he needs to close up the ship, she is a little bit selfish and kind of wants to sneak a goodbye kiss in before leaving. She and Henry walk down the gangplank back to the docks, and Emma listens to Henry as he talks about all the exciting things they will do when they get to go out on Killian’s ship in a little over a week. Killian heads down to join them a few minutes later, the twinkle lights turned off on the ship and the Marina looking a lot darker than it did just moments ago.

They walk in semi-silence back to the car, listening only to the excited chatter of Henry. Somehow Killian’s pinky finger finds its way to wind around Emma’s after they drop the take-out containers into the garbage, and it stays that way as they head to the car. The walk is both really long, in that Emma can sense Killian’s presence next to her the entire time, and extremely short, in that she doesn’t want to let go on his finger once they arrive at her yellow bug.

Henry lets out a loud yawn as they arrive, and Emma tells him to crawl into the back seat and have a nap as they drive home. Henry goes willingly, saying goodbye and thank you to Killian before curling up in the back seat with his eyes shut. Emma uses Henry’s exhaustion to her advantage, taking a deep breath and leaning into Killian just a little bit further.

“Thank you, for tonight. It was wonderful,” Emma says. Killian lets out a shy shrug, muttering something about how it was nothing. When he doesn’t say much else, Emma asks, “So, I’ll text you to confirm the plans for next weekend then?”

“I hope you’ll also text me about other things, as well,” Killian replies, his right eyebrow quirking up.

Emma laughs, playfully smacking Killian in the arm. “Yeah, I’ll send you dodgeball strategies or something so maybe you have a chance of beating us next time.”

“Low blow, Swan,” Killian says, but his eyes betray the offence with how tenderly they are looking at her.

“Okay, so…” Emma says, turning quickly to check that Henry is asleep in the back seat of the bug, before grabbing Killian’s jacket and pulling him down to her.

Killian makes a grunt when their lips meet, but the noise quickly changes to a small moan as Emma runs her tongue along his lower lip. His right hand comes up to tangle in her hair, and Emma feels the cool metal of his hook running up and down her back. When Killian opens his mouth to her, he tastes like wine and Thai food, and it is intoxicating. Reluctantly, though, Emma pulls back before she lets this go any further, knowing that Henry could be faking in the back seat and not wanting him to know about their relationship just yet.

“So, Saturday, then,” Emma says.

“Saturday,” Killian replies, his lips a little swollen and his breath coming out in puffs.

Emma smiles, then heads towards the front seat of the bug. When she sits down, she hears Henry snoring in the back seat, and lets out a small breath of relief that he didn’t see her making out with their new friend. She gives Killian a final wave, before pulling out of the parking spot.

As she drives down the street, she watches Killian wave through the rearview mirror, and her heart flutters as she turns the corner and he disappears from view. Turns out, this dating thing is really scary, but Killian is so natural about everything that it almost seems easy. Hopefully sailing in a week will be just as fantastic as this dinner. And maybe they will be able to sneak in a real date sometime soon as well.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week, literally all Henry can talk about is going out sailing on Killian’s boat. Emma tries to calm him down, keep him from talking about it too much when Mary Margaret is around to prevent suspicion. Somehow it doesn’t really matter anyway; Mary Margaret accepting at face value on Monday lunch that Emma and Killian are just friends, and she is mostly talking to him to coordinate bringing Henry out on the boat. It may help that Ruby is siding with Emma for once, and that Mary Margaret saw Ruby all dressed and waiting for a date that weekend, giving many distractions to prevent the conversation from coming back around to Killian.

Emma and Killian continue their texting, informing each other about fun things that happen throughout the day, sending a threatening message about their upcoming dodgeball match, or flirty messages later in the evening.

When Friday comes around, Emma cannot wait for Henry to get out of school so they can curl up with takeout and a movie and just wait for Saturday to come when they get to go out on the Jolly Roger. But, as Emma stands outside Henry’s school and waits for him to come out, she starts to get antsy. Normally Henry is one of the first kids to leave the school, running into her arms with stories of everything they learnt that day. When ten minutes pass and he is still nowhere to be seen, Emma starts to get scared. She sees other kids from his class meeting their parents, so obviously his class isn’t late getting out or anything. Some of the parents are looking over her way, eyeing her when they realize Henry isn’t here either. The eyeing only gets worse when Henry’s teacher comes out, waving goodbye to some of the students before heading back into the school, and that is what prompts Emma to chase after the teacher and find her son.

“Miss Hanley,” Emma calls, relieved when the woman stops walking and turns around to face her.  

“Oh, Miss Swan,” the teacher says, a look of surprise filling her face. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.”

“What does that mean?” Emma asks, a little frantic. “Do you know where Henry is?”

“Of course!” Miss Hanley replies. “He went home at lunch time with his father. Something about a weekend boating trip.”

Emma freezes, staring at the teacher, then nods, pretending she knows exactly what the woman is talking about. “Right, of course. I must’ve forgot that was today. I’ll just…” she motions with her arms towards the door, and the teacher nods with a smile, completely oblivious to anything being wrong. As soon as Emma exits the school, she pulls out her cell phone and angrily dials Neal’s number.

Neal answers after four rings. “Ems?” he says. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you have Henry?” she asks, wanting to make sure her son is safe before she lets her anger out.

“Oh, yeah, he’s right here. Did you want to talk to him?” Neal asks. Emma faintly hears the voice of her son in the background, and lets out a quick sigh of relief as she pulls herself back into her bug before giving Neal a piece of her mind.

“What the hell Neal?” Emma says, not pausing to give Neal a chance to explain anything. “You can’t just pull Henry out of school with no warning, and especially without telling me about it! He has plans this weekend, and a hockey game tomorrow, and you can’t just take him for a weekend on a whim!”

Neal doesn’t even sound a little bit remorseful when he replies. “Sorry, Ems. I totally thought Henry would’ve told you, I invited him out with me earlier this week.”

“Invited him out,” Emma scoffs into the phone. “Neal, this is a custody arrangement. You’ve flaked on the last four weekends you were supposed to take him, and let’s not even get started on all the Thursday nights you’ve missed. You can’t rely on him to tell me when you are taking him, and you also can’t just pick Henry up on a whim!”

“What, you’re going to deny me seeing my own son?” Neal asks.

“When you don’t pay child support when you don’t follow through on the custody arrangement, then yes!” Emma cries.

“Ems, I’m just taking him out for the weekend, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is you didn’t tell me! You just went and pulled him out of school in the middle of the day to prevent me from saying no,” Emma yells. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down as she hears silence on the phone. “Look, Neal. I don’t want to deny you seeing Henry. But you have to talk to me about these things, okay? Let me know that my kid wasn’t kidnapped? And I need to know what you are doing, where you are going, and when you are bringing him back.”

Neal sighs, but seems a little understanding. “Okay, Ems. I can do that.”

Emma waits, hoping Neal will actually answer her questions, but when he doesn’t she lets out a frustrated growl. “So, what are you doing? Where are you going? And when are you bringing him back?”

“Oh, right,” Neal replies. “My friend’s got this little vessel, and he was taking me and a few others for a weekend cruise, so I thought Henry would love to tag along. We will be just off the coast, but still within cell signal distance. And I should have him back Sunday afternoon.”

“Thanks,” Emma replies, the realization clicking about why Neal decided this weekend is when he should become father of the year. Henry has been talking non-stop about going out on Killian’s boat, thus he obviously brought it up in his weekly phone calls with Neal. His father must be jealous of Killian, jealous of Henry being excited about something that doesn’t involve him. Emma internally groans. Neal is such a child.

“So, are we done here?” Neal asks through the looming silence.

“Can I at least speak to Henry for a minute?” Emma says.

“Yeah, sure,” Neal says. Emma listens to the sounds of a phone fumbling between hands, before Henry’s excited voice fills her ears.

“Mom! I get to go out on a cruise ship thing this weekend! Dad is taking me on a cruise! We are already on the boat and our room is HUGE! And the ship has a huge motor, and a giant TV, and Dad said we can go snorkelling tomorrow!”

Emma smiles, her son’s enthusiasm never failing to lighten her spirits, even if he is excited for something that she isn’t involved in. “That sounds like tons of fun, Henry. Are you doing okay? Do you need me to bring you anything?”

“Mom, I’m fine. Stop worrying. Dad has a bunch of my stuff that he brought, like clothes and stuff, so we are good. Plus, I have my phone if you need to talk to me.”

“And you’re okay missing your hockey game tomorrow?” Emma asks.

Henry pauses, and Emma can tell he is shrugging. “Yeah, I guess. I told Marcus I wouldn’t be there, so he will let the coach know.”

“Okay,” Emma says, sighing into the phone. “Be good, kid.”

“I will.” Henry says. As an afterthought, he adds, “And Mom? Can you apologize to Killian for me for bailing? I just… I really wanted to go out with him, but I get a whole weekend with Dad and I never get those anymore.”

Emma’s heart breaks, hearing how excited Henry is for this weekend, and hearing how her kid really knows that he isn’t a first priority for Neal. And then her heart breaks again for having to let Killian down somehow. And, let's face it, she is letting herself down too by removing an entire day of getting to spend time with Killian Jones.

“I will, Henry. I’m sure Killian will understand. I’ll try to reschedule too.”

“Thanks Mom,” Henry replies. “Love you! Have a good weekend!”

Before Emma can reply, or say to put Neal back on the phone, the line goes blank. Emma lets out a frustrated groan, banging her head on the steering wheel. The nerve of Neal, to steal Henry for the weekend just because he is jealous of Killian. And to take him out on a boat for a weekend, to try to show Killian up. It isn’t like Neal even knows that they are dating - Henry still thinks of Kilian as just a friend! But apparently, a male friend that isn’t Graham or David is threatening to Neal. Emma lifts her head up again and lets it bang right back down on the steering wheel.

By the time she starts driving herself home, the school parking lot is nearly empty except for a few straggling students playing on the slides as their parents watch, and a couple teachers talking near their cars. Emma spends the drive home trying to figure out what to do with her weekend now that Henry is gone. They had the whole thing planned - movie marathon night with take-out tonight, hockey game and going out with Killian tomorrow, and heading to the Y for free-skate on Sunday so Henry can show Emma some of the things he is learning in Hockey. But now all of those plans are gone, and Emma does not want to go out on the Jolly Roger without Henry by her side the first time (she knows Henry would be angry at her for a week if she let that happen).

When Emma gets home, she sends Killian a text to let him know their weekend is cancelled.

**_“Sorry, change of plans. Something came up and Henry isn’t free tomorrow after all - reschedule?”_ **

Emma doesn’t even know what to do herself that night, not wanting to watch any of the movies she and Henry had picked out, and not wanting to watch anything else instead. She is still looking through Netflix when her phone buzzes with a text.

**_“That is awful, love. I was so excited. Is the lad alright?”_ **

Emma smiles down at her phone.

**_“Yeah, everything is fine. The thing that came up was Henry’s dad in the form of an impromptu weekend trip. Henry won’t be back until Sunday afternoon.”_** She sends back.

Instead of getting a reply, her phone lights up with a call. Let it be known that the guy Emma is maybe-sort-of going on dates with is one of the nicest guys she has met in a long time.

“Swan, are you alright?” Killian asks as soon as Emma picks up, his voice filled with concern.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’m a bit better after yelling at Neal on the phone. I could probably yell at him a lot more, but Henry was next to him so I didn’t want to cause any trouble.”

Killian lets out a small chuckle. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay and the lad is safe, even if we have to cancel our plans. Though, if you want to, you can still come out on the Jolly with me. Just the two of us,” he says.

Emma shakes her head, then realizes Killian cannot see her and replies, “I don’t think Henry would be too happy with me if I did that.”

“Well, we could always do something else, if you like,” Killian says. “So you don’t have to be alone without Henry for the whole weekend.”

Emma smiles. “Killian, that is really sweet. But, honestly, I think I just want to be alone and fume for a bit.”

“Alright love,” Killian replies. “Though, if you change your mind do let me know.”

“I will,” Emma says. She doesn’t say anything else, and Killian doesn’t either. The line stays silent, but this silence is very different than what she experienced on the phone with Neal. It isn’t tense or awkward, just quiet. Eventually, Emma breaks the silence with a, “Goodnight, then, Killian.”

“Goodnight, Emma,” Killian replies. The line clicks closed, and Emma closes her eyes and lets out another groan. She drops the phone to the side of the couch and clicks on some random movie on Netflix, not even really looking at what she is doing. Though she still really wants to do something with Killian this weekend, she doesn’t know what. Part of her feels she should take advantage of Henry being away and invite Killian over to ‘Netflix and chill’ just to spite Neal. If he wants to be jealous, she could give him something to be jealous about. But another part of her just wants to curl up into a ball and sleep away the weekend until Henry is back.

Neal tends to do this with his weekends with Henry, letting him down time and time again when he cancels at the last minute, then coming through with an unexpected visit and whisking Henry away for something extravagant despite any plans he has. While Henry is starting to be old enough to understand, there is still the six-year-old who idolizes his father in there somewhere that comes out whenever Neal comes through. And so these surprise weekends end up leaving Henry elated, and Emma irate. For all the stability she tries to bring to Henry’s life, Neal ends up coming in and changing everything.

Emma rolls over on her side, grabbing one of the pillows from the couch and pulling it to her chest. Sleeping away the weekend, that sounds like a really good idea. She ends up letting the sounds of the movie on TV lull her to sleep, her foggy mind clearing into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma wakes up frustrated and famished. It is only ten o’clock, and thanks to crashing earlier Emma knows there is no way she is going to fall back asleep any time soon. She growls angrily, cursing Neal for taking Henry away from her this weekend, and cursing herself for not finding something distracting to do so that she could actually sleep the night. Her stomach growls in protest, though, and her body aches from lack of use. With a sigh, Emma forces herself off the couch and into the kitchen, where she heats up three slices of frozen pizza from the back of the freezer and eats all of them in about a minute and a half. With her stomach no longer demanding attention, Emma feels her mind beginning to wander again. Wander to Neal, and to anger, and to how much she misses her kid when she doesn’t get to mentally prepare for a sleepover or weekend without him.

“Nope, this is not happening today,” Emma says, pushing all the thoughts down where her brain cannot find them. She grabs the closest thing to her, which happens to be her gym bag, and decides that working off a bit of her energy may be a good thing. Perhaps she can imagine Neal’s face as she pommels the punching bag. Instantly Emma feels a new resolve, grabbing her car keys in her other hand and heading out the door.

When she arrives at the YMCA, Emma can feel the anger bubbling up again inside of her. Though the ice rink and pool are closed, the workout and gym sections of the club are open twenty-four hours. Emma doesn’t see anyone yet, other than a young worker at the front desk who only looks up from her textbook to sign Emma in. And Emma is a little thankful for that, after realizing she didn’t change out her workout gear from her gym bag and will be forced into wearing yesterday’s used dodgeball outfit.

She takes a sniff of the tee shirt, groaning at the smell and throwing it back into her bag. Sports bra it is, then. There isn’t really anyone here at eleven at night on a Friday to give her much notice anyways. Emma tries to clear her mind as she makes her way from the locker room to where the punching bags are in the dance/kickboxing/yoga/pilates/everything studio. She tries not to think about what types of things Neal is doing with Henry as she wraps her hands with tape. And she absolutely doesn’t think of Neal when she begins beating the punching bag in front of her to oblivion.

Emma doesn’t know how long she stands there punching her anger out, only really noticing how her breaths become smoother and her body feels calmer with every new punch. She feels sweat dripping down her back and pooling in between her breasts but doesn’t stop her movements. As she works out her feelings, the bag in front of her moves further and further away with each punch, the momentum pushing it further off its normal axis. Emma closes her eyes - she can feel the energy draining out of her but wants to push just a little further. Wants to push until she knows she will collapse as soon as she showers and gets home.

She focuses on the bag moving away from her and back, lets her senses take over as she lands punch after punch. Feels the bag moving with her fist as she pushes all she has into each punch, until suddenly the bag stops, her fist unable to push it further and her eyes open in surprise.

“What did the bag ever do to you, Swan?” The voice is unmistakable, and Emma has never felt so relieved to hear the sound of her kind-of boyfriend. She collapses into herself, her hands falling to her thighs as she tries to catch her breath. When her lungs are no longer screaming for air, Emma looks up into Killian’s deep blue eyes.

“More like, what did Neal do to me and why am I taking it out on a punching bag.” Emma replies, her breaths finally evening out.

Killian smiles, but it fades quickly. He doesn’t speak, only moves to grab the punching bag and steady it for her. He nods, a simple move to show he is ready for another round, but Emma shakes her head.

“I think I got all my anger out already, but thanks,” she says as she picks up her water bottle from the floor beside her and drinks half of it in one go before dropping it back to the floor. Killian stays quiet, but walks over to her side of the punching bag and places his hand on her shoulder.

“Want to talk about it, love?” Killian asks, voice laden with concern as his hand rubs up and down Emma’s upper arm.

“Yes, no, I… ugh!” Emma groans, throwing her head back in annoyance. She takes a few paces away from Killian and wraps her arms around her chest. She doesn’t turn back to him, instead looking towards the wall as she says, “I just can’t handle Neal coming in and out of Henry’s life anymore. It isn’t fair to me, and it really isn’t fair to Henry. At some point Henry is going to realize how unreliable his father is, and it’s just going to break him.”

She turns back to face Killian, and Emma curses herself for using up all her energy on the punching bag as she has nothing left to hold back her tears. “Henry is growing up, and he still has this idealistic world view about everything, including Neal. I’ve tried to give him stability, tried to make up excuses when Neal doesn’t show up for his normal weekends, or cancels last minute. It was easy to distract a six year old with ice cream or a new toy. It’s a lot harder to do that with a ten year old.” She sighs, her hand moving to wipe the tears away from her eyes. “I’ve tried so hard to give Henry everything I didn’t have, and Neal is just… ruining it with no thought about our lives!”

“Emma…” Killian says, moving towards her and wrapping her in his arms.

“I’m just sick of Neal thinking he can just take from us. Take from our lives, take Henry from me. I just… I’m done. I can’t deal with it anymore.”

“Love, I hate to say this, but sadly there are some things and some people you just cannot control.” Killian says, his hand moving in comforting circles along Emma’s back. “And as awful as Neal is, at least he is trying. He is coming back, and wanting to spend even a little time with Henry. And that is more than some parents do.”

Emma scoffs, wiping her tears on Killian’s tee-shirt as she hugs him tighter. “You can say that again.”

“That again,” Killian says, and Emma can hear the smile in his voice. She pulls back and punches him in the shoulder playfully, but there is a smile on her face and she knows that is what Killian wanted.

“That is a horrible joke and you know it,” Emma says, trying to fake anger but failing miserably due to her tear-stained face.

“But it made you smile, didn’t it?” Killian says, pulling Emma back into his arms. “I love seeing you smile, Emma.”

Emma takes a deep breath, her heart pounding as she looks up at Killian. She knows she should be still thinking about Henry, and thinking about Neal and how angry she is about him, but staring into Killian’s eyes all she can think about is how much she wants him to kiss her.

Thankfully, Killian gets the hint, and he brings his face down closer to hers. His nose touches Emma’s, and Killian nuzzles his nose against hers, seeking consent to kiss. Emma gets impatient though, twisting her nose out of the way so she can capture Killian’s lips into a slow, quiet kiss. Their mouths move in tandem, neither deepening the kiss, both content to just bask in each other. Killian twists his head, changing the angle, and his scruff rubs along Emma’s cheek. She lets out a giggle, and that breaks the spell as their lips pull apart.

“Sorry, just… you tickle,” Emma says, hand moving up to rub along Killian’s cheek. She takes a deep breath, the air coming out in a sigh as she looks up at Killian’s smiling face. He quirks an eyebrow up, and Emma restrains herself from laughing again.

“How is it that I feel so light and happy now, when five minutes ago I was so mad at the world?” she asks, not really expecting an answer.

“Perhaps it has something to do with the dashing rapscallion in front of you?” Killian replies, his eyebrow quirking up again. This time Emma lets her laugh out, pulling Killian down into another kiss.

Emma lets this kiss grow, her tongue rubbing along Killian’s lower lip in hopes he will open his mouth to her. Killian lets out a groan before his tongue comes out to join Emma’s, both of their mouths opening to allow the kiss to deepen. Emma basks in it, her hands seeking purchase on any part of Killian they can find. Her left tangles in the hair at the nape of Killian’s neck, the right wanders lower, dipping up under Killian’s tee-shirt to rub the skin just above his shorts. Killian lets out another groan, his hand wandering up and down Emma’s bare lower back. Emma can feel a cooler piece of plastic near her waist and she wonders what Killian’s prosthetic looks like as she has only ever seen him up-close wearing the hook. All thoughts are driven from her mind, though, when Killian’s wandering hand dips lower, grasping onto her ass and pulling her closer to him.

Instantly Emma is aware of the effect she is having on Killian, his basketball shorts doing little to hide the tent forming in them. This time it is Emma who groans, her body instinctively moving next to Killian’s to try to find some sort of friction. When Emma grinds her body forward again, Killian pulls his lips apart from hers with a “Bloody hell!”

“Everything alright?” Emma asks, breaths coming in rapidly as she bends to kiss Killian’s neck.

“Everything's… fantastic…” Killian says, neck falling back to give Emma more access as she sucks on his pulse point. She tastes the sweat there, evidence of Killian’s prior workout. “Just… a different workout than I expected… for midnight on a Friday…”

“Midnight?” Emma says, pulling back. Killian lets out a small whine at the loss of contact, but nods reluctantly.

“You didn’t watch the time? It’s almost midnight, love,” Killian says, hand moving to run through his hair and leaving it standing up more than it was before.

Emma takes a step back from Killian, still staying within his grasp but separating the lower halves of their bodies. She pulls her watch up, checking the time to confirm that Killian is correct. “Holy shit I lost track of time.”

“When did you get here?”

“Couldn’t have been later than eleven…” Emma muses. She pauses in thought, then looks up again at Killian. “We both know why I came here, but what are you doing so late at night at the Y? Especially when I know you work early mornings.”

Killian shrugs, hand moving again through his hair. “Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d work some of the thoughts off. You aren’t the only one with demons, love.”

Emma smiles. “Wanna talk about it?” she asks.

“Not particularly,” Killian responds. “I was actually just heading to the showers when I saw you in here, thought I’d make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, thanks.” Emma says. “But if you do want to talk about it…”

“There is no need to discuss my troubled past tonight, Swan,” Killian says, and Emma knows that it is a topic Killian probably won’t breach tonight. He always tends to user her last name when he is joking, or when he doesn’t want to get personal.

“Okay,” Emma says. “Another time then.”

“Another time.” Killian replies.

They stay silent for a moment, the tension in the room thick. Emma can feel the heat radiating off of Killian, and knows he can feel her body coming down from its work out. Yet their make-out session has awoken a whole new energy in Emma that she hasn’t felt in a long time.

“I think I know something else we can do to distract us both…” Emma says, leaning back in to Killian and moving her hips against the bulge at the front of his pants.

“And what is that, love?” Killian asks, playing along.

“This,” Emma replies, before pulling Killian’s lips back down to hers. Emma moans into the kiss, her lips parting eagerly for Killian’s tongue. She lets him taste her, basks in his exploration of his mouth as her hips do some exploring of their own. Her hands roam, one finding purchase on the neck of his tee-shirt to keep him close, the other dropping lower to push his hips forwards into hers. Killian smiles into the kiss, his prosthetic pressing lightly into Emma’s back as his hand moves towards her butt to hold her in place. In one swift movement, Killian pulls Emma closer so that his left leg is between hers, and his lips move down onto her neck.

Emma grinds down, Killian’s leg finding the perfect spot and lighting her body on fire. His mouth kisses and sucks along her neck, hard enough to leave marks but in a way Emma knows will be gone before tomorrow morning. Emma can feel Killian’s erection pressing into her thigh, and she grinds herself forward to give them both a bit of friction. Killian lets out a groan, and Emma takes the opportunity to pull him back into a kiss, her tongue finally getting to explore his mouth the way he had explored hers before.

A sudden knock on the glass walls to the studio causes Emma and Killian to freeze. They turn to the source of the sound and both of their faces turn beat red when they notice the girl from the front of the YMCA glaring angrily at them.

“Cut it out or get a room, this isn’t a nightclub or hotel.” The girl says. She doesn’t wait for Emma and Killian to move, just turns and heads back towards the front of the YMCA.

Emma and Killian stand in silence for a moment, still completely entangled in each other. After a moment, Emma begins to giggle. Killian slowly joins in, their laughter breaking out as they pull apart from one another. Emma tries to stop, but she can’t - instead her eyes tearing up as the laughs wrack through her body.

“I can cross that one off my bucket list, I guess,” Killian says between laughs.

Emma tries to catch her breath, nodding at Killian. “Never thought I’d be caught making out like a teenager in a YMCA again, but here we are.”

“Again?” Killian asks, his face sobering.

Emma nods, giving him a quizzical look. “A few weeks ago? After the game?”

Killian lets out a relieved laugh. “Ah, I don’t know if I’d call that getting caught, love.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Emma says. She tries to clear her lungs, but catches sight of Killian’s straining erection and another fit of giggles come out. “Seems you’ve got a bit of a problem there, buddy.”

Killian looks down, then gives Emma a quirked eyebrow as she says, “Well, you could come to my place and help me out with it, if you like.”

Emma freezes, her laughs stopping abruptly. Killian instantly realizes his mistake, his face sobering and his right hand falling on her shoulder.

“Swan, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know, I just…” Emma says, fight leaving her altogether. “I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet, Killian. I don’t want you to be just a one-night thing. And where we are now? I know I’d run.”

Killian nods in understanding, his eyes turning downwards. “We don’t have to… if you aren’t ready. I just meant so that neither of us would have to be alone tonight.”

Emma looks up at Killian and notices the sadness in his eyes and the utter exhaustion on his face, regardless of his still present erection. “Killian,” she says, her hand reaching up to cover his on her shoulder. “Do you need me to come home with you?”

“No, no,” Killian says, his hand falling from Emma’s shoulder as he shrugs. “I’ll be fine, really. I’ll be okay. I’m a survivor, Swan. I just want to make sure you’ll be okay - you still have all of tomorrow to deal with.”

Emma looks at Killian quizzically, then her brain clues in. Killian had distracted her so much, she nearly forgot about Henry being with Neal. “Right, tomorrow,” she says.

“Tomorrow, aye,” Killian echoes, looking at Emma. “Seems our boating trip is cancelled.”

“Right…” Emma says, thinking for a moment. “Well, I’ll figure it out.”

They stand in silence again, just looking at each other, until Emma lets out a loud yawn. Killian yawns too, the act contagious, and Emma bends down to pick up her water.

“Maybe we should just… go home,” she says, taking another drink. “Did you drive?”

Killian shakes his head. “Walked. Thought the fresh air might tire me out as well.”

“Need a ride?” Emma asks, and she smiles when Killian raises his eyebrow.

“Give me a moment to grab my things, and I’ll be right out,” he says.

“Okay, usual spot, fifteen minutes,” Emma replies, walking out of the studio with Killian following closely behind. “And you may want to take care of that little… problem you’ve got going on there too,” she says, waving her arm towards Killian’s groin.

“You’re the bloody cause of that problem, love,” Killian mumbles under his breath. “Maybe you should take care of it.”

Emma freezes, turning to look at Killian and pointing a finger at him. “Mom ears - I totally heard that. Deal with it yourself buddy,” she says, heading towards the ladies’ locker room. “At least for today,” she adds, before pulling herself inside the door. Emma hears Killian’s groan through the door, and her face splits into a triumphant smile as she quickly grabs her things from her locker. She throws back on the shirt she was wearing earlier, not caring about it getting sweaty as she already has to wash her dodgeball shirt.

By the time she comes out to the main entrance, Killian is already waiting for her. He seems to have taken care of his _problem_ , and is casually leaning against the wall in their normal spot as he reads something on his phone.

“Ready to go?” Emma asks, walking up to him and bumping their shoulders together.

“Whenever you are, love,” Killian replies, phone going into his pocket and arm coming to wrap around her waist. Emma distinctly hears the girl behind the counter groan as Killian places a kiss on her hair, but she doesn’t really care right now. She needs to soak up as much Killian as she can to get through the night and weekend without having another total freak-out over Neal.

They drive home quietly, the instrumental music playing from Emma’s iPod acting as background for their small discussions about everything and nothing. Killian talks about the Jolly Roger, Emma discusses some of the weirder bail cases she has worked. The conversation stays light and fun, not touching on the reasons that brought Emma and Killian both to the YMCA so late at night.

When Emma pulls up in front of Killian’s apartment building, she almost wishes she would let herself go upstairs with him. But she knows it would be a bad idea - having a real night with Killian Jones is the one thing that would make her run right now. And Emma is trying her hardest not to run. But she finds it really hard to stick to her gut and not go upstairs with Killian when their goodbye kiss turns into a goodbye make-out session in the car.

Emma is leaning over the stick-shift, not really caring that it digging into her thigh when Killian’s mouth has found that spot behind her ear that makes her toes curl. His scruff tickles her face again, but instead of making her laugh this time it makes a heat pool deep in her belly that Emma is trying her hardest to resist. Their mouths meet again, and Emma tries to pull away and say goodnight, but Killian uses the opening to move back down to her neck and suck a mark that Emma knows will still be there in the morning.

“Killian,” Emma moans, finally grabbing him by the hair and pulling his lips off of her. “Go out with me tomorrow.”

“What?” Killian asks, face contorting in surprise. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you out?”

“Doesn’t matter, and that’s not an answer. Dinner, tomorrow night?” When Killian doesn’t respond, Emma pulls back, settling herself again in the driver’s seat. “I just… I figure it will be a good way for us both to distract ourselves from the shit we are going through. Plus, Henry isn’t here so no need to hide from him or anything.”

“Alright, dinner tomorrow,” Killian says with a smile. “But I get to plan it.”

“Deal,” Emma replies, leaning back in for a final goodbye. This kiss is chaste, slow, with less heat and more emotions poured into it. Killian pulls back first, a smile on his face.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, then, Swan. Wear something nice,” he says, before opening the door of the bug and stepping out. He leans back into the car and adds, “Maybe that little red number you were telling me about.” Emma laughs as Killian closes the door, and watches as he enters his building and turns back to wave through the window. Emma smiles at Killian, and the smile turns into laughter as he quirks up an eyebrow at her.

As she drives back home, her heart feels full, and she manages to collapse in bed without another thought about Neal. She thinks about Henry, of course, hopes he is doing okay and got to sleep alright. Hopes he isn’t sea-sick on the boat. Hopes he is having fun. But she manages to avoid all thoughts of Henry’s father, and for that she is eternally grateful to Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are love. Also remember to check out the awesome art by liamjcnes on tumblr, and all the other awesome CSBB authors and artists! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor descriptions of trauma. Killian goes into his backstory and how he got his hook. If this isn't your thing, skip the bit of the date when Killian starts discussing his past. :)

“Ruby, you need to come over. I’m freaking out,” Emma says into the phone. Killian isn’t due to arrive for over an hour, but the panic has already started to build up. She was so confident when she asked Killian out, and now - staring at herself in just a bra and panties with absolutely no idea what to put on on top of it - Emma is about ready to bail out of this date and avoid Killian for the rest of her life. Why does everything feel so easy when she is talking to Killian, or with him, and yet all the times when he isn’t there she panics?

“Ems, what’s wrong?” Ruby asks, voice laden with concern. “Did something happen?”

Emma groans into the phone. “Lots of things happened, Ruby.”

“Give me the cliff-notes version, then,” Ruby replies, and Emma can hear through the phone that her friend is already gathering her keys to head over and calm Emma’s panic.

“Neal happened, and he took Henry for the weekend, and then the gym happened, and making out with Killian at the gym happened-” Emma’s words are interrupted by an excited cry from Ruby, but when her friend doesn’t say anything else, Emma continues, “And now I have a date with Killian tonight because Henry is gone and I have nothing to wear and this is a horrible idea and I need you to come talk me down because I can _not_ call Mary Margaret!”

“EMS! This is amazing!” Ruby says. “Hold on a sec, I’m going to put you on speaker so I can drive over.”

Emma waits, listening to the sounds of Ruby’s car starting and the radio momentarily blasting a Katy Perry song before Ruby turns it off.

“Ruby, you are literally a lifesaver!” Emma says once she knows Ruby can hear her again.

“Don’t I know it,” Ruby replies, then after a pause adds excitedly, “And don’t worry - you’ll pay me back when you help me get ready for my date next week.”

Emma laughs, turning away from her mirror and collapsing onto her bed. “Look at how great we both are at this! Both with dates, and both knowing we will need a friend to convince us to go!”

“Yup! We sure are pros!” Ruby replies, the laugh evident in her voice. “So, do you know what you’re doing tonight?”

“I’m assuming dinner,” Emma says, “though Killian wasn’t too specific about what he had planned. Just told me to wear something nice.”

“Nice like that red little number you use to catch all those sleazy bail skips?”

“I was hoping for something a little classier… though Killian would probably appreciate the red dress…”

Ruby lets out a sigh. “But Ems, don’t you want to get lucky tonight? That red dress would totally get you lucky tonight!”

Emma groans. “This conversation would be so much easier in person and not on the phone.”

“Alright, alright. I’m almost at your building anyway. Just, buzz me up in five minutes, okay?” With Ruby’s final comment, the line goes dead. Emma lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes, trying to forget that she has nothing to wear, and that as much as she doesn’t want to go too far with Killian tonight for risk of scaring herself away, there is also a part of her that wants to jump his bones.

Right on time, Emma’s phone beeps the sound of someone at the front of the apartment complex, and Emma quickly buzzes Ruby in. She counts down the seconds in her mind until Ruby will come in the door to her apartment. “Five… four… three… two…”

“EMMA SWAN, why do you not want to sleep with the hotness that is Killian Jones?” Ruby cries, and Emma hears the front door to her apartment slam shut behind her friend. Emma doesn’t reply, instead she waits for Ruby to storm into her bedroom demanding attention.

“Come on, Ems! He is gorgeous! And l know you haven’t gotten any in a _super_ long time.” Ruby stands in front of Emma, and Emma opens her eyes to see her friend staring down at her half-naked body on the bed. “And look at that bod, I mean seriously. He totally wants to jump you too!”

“Thank you for that lovely commentary,” Emma says, slowly moving to get into a sitting position. “To answer your comments, yes I want to jump him. But no, I won’t be doing that because it would probably send me running. And based off of the result of our make out session yesterday, I am pretty sure he wants to jump me too. But regardless of any of that, I need to make it through this date tonight and I can’t really go out in only a bra and panties. Thus, help. Please.” She waves her hand in the direction of the closet, but Ruby doesn’t look that way instead sitting down next to Emma on the bed.

Ruby’s eyes soften as she looks at Emma, and her hand moves to rest on top of Emma’s. “You really like Killian, Ems. I totally didn’t think you had it this bad.” She sighs, looking down towards the ground. “I get how you feel, so I’ll lay off you a bit. And help you figure out what to wear.”

Emma squeezes Ruby’s hand in thanks, and smiles at her friend.

“Though, if you haven’t boned him by the end of dodgeball season you will need a talking to, Miss Swan!” Ruby replies, her resolve back as she heads to the closet and begins pulling out dresses.

It ends up taking forty-five minutes and seven outfit-changes before Emma is at a point where she is willing to go out and see Killian. The dress they chose is a pale pink, and flows around all of Emma’s curves - showing a little without giving it all away. It isn’t as in-your-face as the red number she wears on bail-skip dates, but Emma is still sure Killian won’t be able to take his eyes off of her. Ruby had spent ten minutes doing Emma’s makeup to give her the perfect, effortless look, and they opted for a high ponytail both due to simplicity and also due to time. Mostly due to time, as they hadn’t started on her hair when Emma’s phone buzzes letting her know Killian is waiting downstairs.

With a deep breath, Emma presses the button on her phone to let Killian into the complex. “Well, it’s now or never,” she says.

“You’ll be fine, Ems,” Ruby replies, putting the final touches on Emma’s hair before stepping back to survey your look. “I don’t think anyone could resist you looking like this.”

“Thanks,” Emma says, shaking her head. “You’ll look just as great next week for your date.”

“Please!” Ruby exclaims. “I’ll look ten times better!”

Emma laughs at her friend, but freezes when she hears a knock at her door.

“Go get em’,” Ruby says, pulling Emma up from the bed and pushing her towards the living room. Emma stumbles a little in her heels, then regains her footing and walks towards the door as confidently as she can.

She pulls open the door, and is instantly stunned by what she sees in front of her. Killian has got on black-on-black, a look that absolutely works for him. Black jeans, a tight fitted black shirt, a black vest on top of that, all covered by his normal leather jacket. Everything fits him perfectly, and Emma takes a moment to stare at the sharp lines and edges the clothing form before finally lifting her eyes to his face. Emma is glad she took a moment to survey Killian’s outfit though, because as soon as she looks into his eyes and sees the happiness shining in them, she never wants to look away again. Killian seems just as enamoured with her, as his eyes shine as they continue to flutter between her face, her dress, her boobs, and back up to her face. And while normally she would get mad at men for ogling her as much as Killian is, somehow she blushes instead of cringing. It doesn’t feel like Killian is staring for the sake of staring, more astounded that he even gets to look at her.

Their staring is interrupted by Ruby’s whistle from down the hall, and it jolts Emma back into reality. “Right, sorry,” she says, her face getting even warmer as Killian’s ear begin to pink.

“I… brought you this,” Killian says, his hand coming out to hold a single red rose. Emma’s mouth goes dry, but she hears Ruby’s squeal from behind her.

“Thank you…” Emma says, her hand lingering next to Killian’s as she takes the flower. “I’ll just… grab some water to put this in…” Emma turns her back to Killian, grabbing a vase that Henry made in school from one of the cupboards and quickly filling it with water. She puts the flower in it then carefully places them on the kitchen table before heading back towards the door.

“Alright, so should we?” She asks, motioning with her arm towards the door.

Killian jumps, nodding. “Right, um… yes, after you,” he says, his hand finding the small of Emma’s back as they head towards the door.

Just as they are about to leave, Ruby calls from the hallway, “You two crazy kids have fun! Stay out too late and make sure to do everything I would do!”

Emma rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics and calls back, “Make sure to lock up when you leave, okay?”

“Will do,” Ruby says, walking towards the door where Emma and Killian are still awkwardly standing in the entryway. “Oh, and by the way, I’m Ruby. We haven’t formally met yet, right?”

“Ah, yes,” Killian says. “Where are my manners? Hello Ruby, nice to meet you.” He removes his hand from Emma’s back and holds it out to shake Ruby’s.

“Okay, now seriously. You two have fun.” Ruby says once she and Killian let go. She waves her arms at the couple, pushing them out the door. Just before closing the door on them she adds, “And by the way Ems? Good job on this one!”

As soon as the door shuts, Emma leans her head back against it and lets out a little laugh. “Sorry about Ruby,” she says. “She can be a little…”

“It’s okay,” Killian replies, cutting Emma off. “I’ve known some overbearing friends in the past. It sounds like she just wants you to have a good time.”

Emma nods, then reaches her hand out to grab Killian’s. She takes a deep breath, trying to push down the panic that still lingers and replace it with the calmness Killian seems to bring her. “Should we get going?” she asks.

“That we shall,” Killian replies. His thumb rubs patterns on Emma’s hand as they walk together out of her building. “I hope you’re hungry, Swan. I have a treat for you.”

* * *

The restaurant is beautiful, and in a small town about twenty minutes past the perimeter. Killian thought it would be a good precaution from running into anyone they knew, and for that Emma was grateful. They are basked in the dim glow of candles along the tables, and there is a real violinist in the corner playing something vaguely familiar. Everything about the date is perfect - except for the fact that they haven’t said two words to one another since sitting down ten minutes prior.

Emma is looking down at her hands, her fingers picking away at what is left of the bun she grabbed off the table. She isn’t quite sure what Killian is doing, but from the silence between them it seems like he is either looking at the menu, or looking at her.

“Are you two ready to order?”

Both of their heads jolt up to the interruption, the perky brunette taking their orders not noticing how startled they seem.

“We’ve got our lobster gratin on special today, plus the market fish is a tilapia caught just this morning. Absolutely delicious.” She continues, adding on a few thoughts about appetizers and accompanying wine choices.

“I’ll just… have the tilapia,” Emma says, latching on to something and handing her menu swiftly to the waitress.

“The tilapia as well,” Killian says once the brunette turns to him. “And, a bottle of sauvignon blanc for the table,” he adds as an afterthought, passing his menu to the waitress as well.

The brunette gives them one last smile before turning away and walking towards the kitchens. Emma watches her go, then turns back to Killian with a shy smile. He smiles back, but his eyes fall to the bun Emma’s fingers picked back up.

“Swan, what has the bread ever done to you?” He asks, breaking the tension as Emma releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Sat in front of me on a really important date?” She asks, her face reddening at the confession.

Killian smiles and leans to the side, his tongue slowly moving into his cheek. “Really important, huh?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Emma smiles, but doesn’t really have an answer other than the truth. “This is kind of the first date I haven’t been forced on in… well, in ever.”

Killian freezes, the flirtatious smile falling off his face and his eyes widening slightly. “Ever?”

“I told you I’m not good at this,” Emma mumbles, then continues a little louder, “Can we just, find something else to talk about?”

Killian nods, his body straightening out as he sits up in his chair. “Of course, love, whatever you’d like to talk about.”

Emma sits for a moment, trying to figure out what she wants to talk about. What she usually talks about. And all she can come up with is…

“Henry,” Emma says, a little louder than before.

“Aye, quite a nice boy you have,” Killian replies.

Emma smiles, hearing the genuine compliment Killian is giving her. He seems to truly mean it, not just complimenting her son for the sake of making her happy.

“Literally all I have to talk about is Henry. I can’t think of anything else,” she says.

Killian smiles, and goes to say something but is interrupted by the waitress coming with their wine. He looks over at the brunette, and Emma can see the way the waitress is staring at Killian, but thankfully it only takes a moment for their glasses to be filled and the rest of the bottle to be left on the table before the waitress is scurrying back to the kitchens.

“So it’s just you and him then?” Killian asks once they are relatively alone again in the packed restaurant.

Emma nods, taking a long drink from her wine glass to give herself time to think.

“It’s been just us since… forever. I mean, Neal is there sometimes, but he also isn’t and…” she shrugs, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. She opts instead to take another drink of wine.

“Aye, it must be hard on the boy. And on you as well.”

“I try to give him stability, to give him what I didn’t have growing up. I hope he’s happy hanging out with his mom and her friends all the time. He doesn’t seem to complain much though, so I must be doing something right, huh?”

Killian laughs, then takes a sip of his own wine before saying, “Sounds like you are doing a lot of things right, Emma.” He places his wine glass back on the table, and his right hand reaches out to grab a hold of Emma’s left. They sit in silence for another moment before Killian starts rubbing circles on her wrist with the pad of his thumb. “If I were the boy, I would be grateful for such an amazing, and loving, and caring mother. It’s a lot more than many of us get.”

Emma’s heart breaks, looking at Killian. There is a story here, one he isn’t telling her, one he is alluding to in every word. But then again, Emma also has a story she isn’t telling. One she keeps hidden from almost everyone. But perhaps now is a time to…

“Did I ever tell you I was in the Navy?” Killian says, interrupting Emma’s train of thought.

“What? No… you didn’t,” Emma starts. She can feel the conversation turning, getting heavier, so she tries for a joke, “though I’d love to see those blues on you, I bet you looked amazing.”

“You wouldn’t be able to handle yourself, love,” Killian replies, his face lighting up momentarily before dropping again. “Though, this isn’t as happy a story as it seems.”

Emma’s eyes widen, her right hand finding purchase on top of Killian’s.

“Killian, you don’t have to do this - don’t have to tell me,” she says, and this time she is the one drawing comforting circles on the other’s wrist.

“Aye, I know but…” Killian says. “There is a reason I haven’t dated in a while, and I feel like… to really be open with you and invested in whatever this may be, you need to hear this story. To truly understand.”

Emma takes a deep breath and looks into Killian’s eyes, searching them. This is the moment in her fake bail-catching dates that she is able to tell that the scumbag is lying, or that he is going to run out on her, or that he is going to try to use some sob story to get into her pants. But Killian’s eyes are a clear blue, a link into his soul, showing how bare he is truly becoming by telling his story. So all Emma does is nod, give his hand an extra squeeze, and smile to show she is listening.

“Alright, so…” Killian starts, but pauses, searching for the right words. “My mother died when I was seven - some form of degenerative cancer. After she passed, we moved to the states where Liam and I lived with my father until he decided we weren’t really worth it anymore - by then I was fourteen and Liam nineteen. Liam took a job with the Navy, as they allowed me to be housed with him once he finished basic training. And as soon as I finished high school, I joined in with him.” Killian smiles to himself, as if he is remembering a time when he finally had hope, but then his face falls again.

“We were split up for my first few years - I was ashore doing training while Liam was out living on the base. There I had met Milah - she was quite a few years older than me, and one of my trainers mind you, but somehow we had a connection. Milah was like - she was like a breath of fresh air. A free spirit, a force of nature. I was enthralled, and thankfully she was with me as well.

“A few years later, both Milah and I were transferred to the same base Liam was on. I thought it was fate - thought we would be living the high-life together protecting our country. Milah and I had gotten together, and I spent almost more time with her than with Liam. It felt amazing - like I had finally found my place in the world. But then, well...” Killian pauses, and takes a deep breath.

“Killian, really, you don’t have to continue if you don’t want-” Emma tries, only to be interrupted by Killian shaking his head.

“No, Swan. Let me tell you this. Let me tell you why coming here with you is such a big step for me, alright? I may seem flirty, and confident, and like I know what I’m doing. But in reality I feel lost at sea, and for the first time I finally feel like I am being led back ashore. Like you are leading me to shore, Emma.”

Emma doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to respond to what is the best compliment she has ever received. There is that small voice in the back of her mind screaming to panic and run away, but for Killian’s sake she is pushing that voice down as far as it can go and instead trying to find her own leading star in his eyes as Killian continues.

“It was a Monday, three thirty in the afternoon. I remember exactly because Liam and I - we were joking on the deck about wanting dinner when we just finished having lunch. There was yelling - some commotion down below us. Liam outranked me - he demanded I stay put and watch our post. Thus I was forced to stand and watch as a training vessel crashed into the lower half of the base.

“Of course, I didn’t hold my post and instead ran to try and help. The base and half the training ship were on fire. I tried my best to pull in some men that had fallen to the sea, my colleagues and I working together. But then I saw Milah - she was on the training ship, in charge of a group of trainees - but when I saw her, she was impaled on a pipe from the base.”

Emma is pretty sure she had stopped breathing over the course of Killian’s story, but restarted again with the sharp intake of breath upon Killian’s last words. “Was she…?” Emma asks, unsure how to finish the question.

Killian breaks his eyes away from Emma, looking instead at the candle on the table. “Aye. I managed to speak with her for her last few moments, tell her how much I loved her, but I watched the light fade out of her eyes as everyone else was busier getting our comrades out of the water.”

“Killian, I am so sorry,” Emma says, her hands squeezing Killian’s even tighter. His eyes rise to meet hers, and she can feel the true gratitude there.

“If you can believe it, that isn’t even the worst part,” he says sadly.

“Well, really, you don’t have to continue. We can talk about something else, and come back to this later, if you want.” Emma says, even though she really wants to hear the rest of the story.

“I think it’s better if I just… get on with it. There isn’t much left to the story anyway.”

“Okay,” Emma says, smiling sadly at Killian.

He smiles back, takes a deep breath, then continues. “I was so angry, so upset at the world for giving me everything I wanted then taking it away, that I ended up doing something rash. There were men overboard, and we were pulling them up with ropes. I ended up grabbing ahold of a rope that was being pulled up from a higher level. In my anger, I didn’t feel how strongly they were pulling above me, and did the old tug-of-war trick of wrapping the rope around my wrist. Turns out a wrist is not the best thing to dangle from for ten minutes.

“The men above me - they had to make a decision, which was either to continue pulling on my wrist as I dangled there and save the lives of the men below me, or let go of the rope completely and let me be free while risking the lives of the men drowning in the water.” Killian holds up his left wrist, a true prosthetic in the place Emma is used to seeing his hook. “I think you know which they chose.”

Killian takes a deep breath, looking down at his wrist. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts, then continues, “One dishonourable discharge later, and Liam and I came back to mainland for Milah’s funeral. It was only then that I found out she had a husband ashore, and a son. Both of whom she never told me about. So, from that one fateful day I lost both my love, my job, and my trust in others.”

Emma waits, wondering if Killian is going to continue speaking. But instead, he pulls his hand out from between both of Emma’s and downs the rest of his glass of wine. He then goes to pour some more of it into his glass, shaking his head.

“I probably should’ve ordered something stronger than this for us both,” he says. “Though, if you’d like for me to take you home now, to forget any of this ever happened, just say the word. As you can see, this is why I am really bad at this kind of thing.”

Emma shakes her head, staring at the man in front of her. For all the trauma Killian has been through - all the reasons he should lose his faith in everything, he somehow is able to project this hope into her life. And through the whole story, through every word of it, Emma’s mind just tried to wrap itself around how Killian thinks she could be a reason for him to be happy again. And while it makes her panic beyond belief, it also puts a little warmth into her chest. Because Killian seems different to Emma too - different than Walsh, or Neal, or any of the one-night-stand dates she has been on. He seems like her hope too. So she smiles, straightens out in her chair, and gives Killian a shy smile.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Instantly, Killian’s eyes light up and shine brighter than they have all night. Though his face is still sad, his entire demeanour changes to more open, to lighter, to something new.

“Well, I do think it’s only fair if I tell you a heartbreaking story too,” Emma says, wanting to share something of herself to help fill in the broken feeling she still has from Killian’s story.

“Emma, love, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Emma says, interrupting Killian. And he smiles, sits back in his chair, and motions for her to continue.

Emma leans back, head looking up towards the dark roof of the restaurant, trying to think of where to start. “Now, my story is not nearly as heartbreaking as yours, but it is mine. And it's true. And you shared with me the real thing, so I have to do the same.”

“This isn’t a competition of who’s life sucked more, Swan.” Killian says, and Emma breathes out a sigh of relief upon hearing his joking tone. The happy-go-lucky Killian, the one that is usually a mask for all the trauma he experienced, seems to be coming back. Only now, Emma thinks he is being genuine and not using it as a defence mechanism.

“I know, but my life did suck quite a bit. And it is _also_ the reason why I am not so good at this,” Emma says, giving Killian a wink. As much as she wants to bare her soul too, she wants to lighten the mood just a little.

“So, my parents abandoned me as a newborn. Side of the road, with every cliche attached to that. At first I was placed with a family - the Swans - but then they had a kid of their own and sent me back when I was two. From then on in I bounced around the system, foster home to group home and back in a never ending circle. I started stealing to get by, running away from places that treated me badly until I just never went back. I met Neal when I was sixteen and breaking into his stolen car,” Emma pauses, letting out a little laugh.

“What’s so funny, love?” Killian asks, his hand reaching out again to grab hers. “This doesn’t sound like we are getting to a funny part of this story.”

Emma shakes her head, the giggles escaping her no matter how hard she tries to hold them in. “It’s just… I realized… it’s my bug. I stole that car from Neal, and now I still have it! Even after… I never realized I had that on him!”

Killian’s eyes widen, and his lips form a smile too. “You mean to say that the car you currently drive your son around in, and catch criminals in, was a car you stole when it was already stolen?”

“Yup!” Emma says, another fit of giggles coming out. “I mean, I got new real VINs for it, and it is completely legitimately mine now, but I didn’t pay a cent for it initially!”

“Swan, you are-” Killian starts, but Emma doesn’t get to find out what she is because the waitress has returned with their fish. She places both plates down in front of them, making some comment about how their night seems to be going much better thanks to the laughter, before heading towards another table.

Emma finally calms down, taking a bit of her fish before continuing, “So anyways, Neal was eighteen, and also spent time in the system. We went around stealing to get by, living on the streets and in the car, but then the police started searching for Neal because of a previous crime. He had stolen a bunch of high quality watches and they had caught him on video.”

Emma pauses to take a bite, and Killian nods for her to continue the story. “Okay, so sad part coming up again, we decide that I’d get the watches and we would meet up later, fence them, and use the money to move to Tallahassee. Only, the cops catch me with the watches and somehow Neal gets off scot free.”

Killian freezes, tilapia halfway to his mouth. “Wait, they had him on video. You mean to say he didn’t even get any accessory charges?”

Emma shakes her head, unable to answer because her mouth is full of food. “Nope,” she finally says after finishing her bite with another drink of wine. “Apparently he had a real dad somewhere, who was super rich and paid for amazing lawyers. Meanwhile, I’m in jail and finding out I’m pregnant with Henry.”

Again, Killian seems unable to process this information. “He left you… pregnant… and in jail?”

Emma nods, somehow feeling okay telling this story to Killian. Normally her story makes her want to yell and scream, or cry and lament, but right now it just feels like normal conversation. It feels like getting it off her chest, and it feels really good. Emma supposes this is what real trust feels like - hearing someone’s deepest darkest secrets and then getting to tell them your own in return.

“Long story short, I was only tried as a minor so I got out just after Henry was born. I knew I had to clean up my act, so I started trying to figure out what I am good at. Turns out, I am pretty good at finding people. I mean, other than my parents. That is still a mystery.”

Killian smiles at Emma, his expression a look of awe. “This sounds like a much happier ending than my story, love.”

Emma shakes her head, putting down her fork and reaching across to grab ahold of Killian’s prosthetic.

“I think both are stories that have a happy ending. We might just not be there yet.”

Killian laughs, his right hand putting down his fork and resting atop of Emma’s. “Now when did you start becoming so optimistic, Swan? This is a whole new side of you!”

Emma rolls her eyes, her hand moving to playfully push on Killian’s shoulder. “Oh, shut up.”

“Ah, there’s that smile I like,” Killian replies, pointing to Emma’s face. She tries to drop her smile, but Killian’s is infectious and she is actually really enjoying both the teasing and the conversation. They stare at each other for a moment longer before both turning back to their meals.

“So… somehow he came back into your life?” Killian prompts, and Emma can hear the tinge of jealousy in his voice.

“Yeah, only because of his Dad’s fantastic lawyers.” Emma replies, shaking her head as she thinks about it. “They managed to find out I had a kid, where we lived, and fought for partial custody. I could barely afford the state-supplied lawyer they gave me, needing to keep every penny I earned for Henry. Thankfully the judge didn’t grant Neal any kind of real custody - seeing as how I was able to keep Henry alive for five years without Neal even being in the picture. But they did line up a pretty good visitation schedule.”

“And what does Henry think of all this?” Killian asks, his fork and knife long forgotten on his now empty plate. Emma looks down at her own, and realizes she has some catching up to do. Too much talking and not enough eating means she has almost an entire fish to eat still.

“He tells me he’s okay with it,” Emma says between bites, “But I can tell how disappointed he gets when Neal doesn’t show up for a planned weekend, or misses one of Henry’s big hockey games.”

“Aye, that sounds very familiar,” Killian says sadly. They sit in silence as Emma finishes her fish, washing it down with the last of the wine. This silence is different than what she has experienced with Killian before. While on other occasions the silence brought Emma calmness, and the silence at the beginning of the meal brought her nerves, this silence brings peace. She knows Killian will listen if there is something to be heard, and she knows he will share if he has something to be said.

When the waitress comes by asking if they would like dessert, Killian shakes his head no and asks for the bill instead. He turns to Emma, reaching out and grabbing her hand again, this time with a quirked eyebrow and a smile that brings butterflies to Emma’s stomach.

“I hope you weren’t hoping for dessert here, Swan, because I have a much more fun idea if you’ll humour me for a little while.”

Emma nods, but playfully adds, “But what if I had my eye on that little chocolate cake I saw the waitress bring to the next table over?”

“Then you’ll just have to hope what I have planned will be even better than chocolate cake,” Killian says with a wink. Emma can feel her face flushing, but she just allows herself to embrace her body’s reaction to her date.

“And besides - I think we’ve had enough heavy conversation at this restaurant. We should head somewhere with a lighter mood, have a little more fun, right?” Killian asks.

“Sure…” Emma says, still wondering what Killian has up her sleeve. But, as much as she was enjoying learning about Killian and getting to share about herself, a change of scenery and mood would probably do the night some good.

“Just let me take care of this,” Killian says, holding up the bill, “and then we can be on our way.”

Emma frowns, and reaches out to try to grab the slip from Killian’s grasp. “No, you aren’t paying for all of this! You paid for Thai food the other day too!”

Killian jumps back, standing up out of his chair to hold the bill away from Emma. “Swan, give me this one. I’ll let you pay for dessert.”

“But dessert won’t nearly cost as much as these two meals combined!” Emma argues, getting out of her chair and moving around the table towards Killian to grab the bill from his hands. Instead of grabbing the bill though, Killian holds it up higher and Emma ends up bumping into Killian’s chest.

“Oh…” she says, her head tilting up to look into Killian’s eyes. She can feel his breath coming out in small pants and she can smell the cologne he must have put on for the date, the scent of ocean and leathers mixing together. With a burst of inspiration, Emma jumps up on her toes and flattens her lips against Killian’s. Upon their lips meeting, Killian pauses, then pushes forward as his arm comes down to wrap around Emma’s waist. Emma endulges herself with another ten seconds of kissing Killian Jones in public before reaching her arm down and pulling the bill out of his hand.

“Ah ha!” She cries, breaking the kiss and holding the paper up in the air triumphantly.

“You play dirty, Swan!” Killian cries, and a few eyes in the restaurant turn towards them in the commotion.

“All is fare in love and bill payment,” Emma says, walking back to her chair to grab her purse.

“Did you just say love?” Killian asks, and when Emma looks back up he is leaning against the wall next to their table. One of his eyebrows is crooked and his tongue is doing that obscene thing it likes to do in the side of his mouth.

“I…” Emma stutters, unable to comprehend what is happening.

“I’m only joking, Emma,” Killian says, the flirtatious face falling to something softer. “Now, please, I promise you will get your money’s worth on dessert if you just let me pay for dinner, alright? Let me be the gentleman here.”

“Fine,” Emma grumbles, handing the bill back to Killian. “Though I don’t really know how much dessert can cost compared to the prices here.”

Turns out, dessert can cost a fair amount. Killian takes her to one of those “build-your-own-sundae” shops, and promptly loads their shared concoction with almost every topping available. Chocolate syrup, caramel, pecans, fruits, M&Ms, sour candies, and at least seven different flavours of frozen yogurt. In the end, the single shared sundae costs Emma a little under thirty dollars, Emma is astounded with how accurate Killian Jones was about the cost of dessert.

Their time in the yogurt shop is much more laid back, the two asking each other mundane questions in between spoonfuls of sundae. Emma finds out Killian’s favourite colour is blue, he has four different tattoos, he has gone skydiving three times, and as a child he wished to be a pirate. She also learns he has achieved said dream due to his hook accessory and their occasional pirate-themed cruise on the Jolly Roger. Killian learns that Emma’s favourite movie is The Princess Bride, she enjoys putting cinnamon on her hot chocolate, she and Henry have bi-weekly movie nights, and as a child Emma had wanted to be a princess (around the time she was four and still thought anything was possible).

Emma enjoys it, finding herself feeling more comfortable with Killian after two dates and some texting than she did with Mary Margaret after a year of dodgeball and Monday lunches together. And she knows it should scare her, or make her want to run, but somehow that voice in her head has disappeared altogether.

By the time Killian is walking Emma to her door, it is nearing eleven at night and Emma is nowhere near ready for the night to end.

“Well, goodnight, then,” Killian says quietly, pulling on Emma’s hand so she turns to face him. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, even with my confessions of-”

Emma doesn’t let Killian finish, not wanting to hear any more apologies for Killian’s story. He shouldn’t be sorry for what happened, and he definitely shouldn’t be sorry for sharing. He should be proud, because sharing that story with her was a huge step, and one he didn’t have to take this early in the relationship. Without letting Killian get another word in, Emma reaches up on the collar of his shirt to pull him down to her.

Killian responds quickly, not really showing his surprise and jumping right into the kiss. His hands reach up to tangle in her hair, and his body steps forward to push Emma against her front door. Emma lets out a small moan, her tongue pushing for access into Killian’s mouth to try to convey how this night has made her feel through actions rather than words. His mouth opens easily to her, and Emma allows herself a few seconds just to feel, and to live, and to experience the moment for what it is.

When Killian finally pulls back, Emma looks up at him through her eyelashes. His hand moves along her neck, thumb stopping in the dimple on Emma’s chin. Emma twists her head, moving it so that Killian’s hand is cupping her cheek, and she slowly moves to place a kiss on his palm.

“Go out with me again,” Killian says, his body moving so there is barely an inch between them.

Emma smiles, nods, and leans back up to place a single kiss on Killian’s lips.

“I’ll probably have Henry with me, unless Neal randomly shows up again,” she says, her hand moving down from behind Killian’s neck down to his waist. “I could probably get Ruby to babysit though if-”

This time Killian is the one to interrupt Emma with a kiss, though his is much more fervent, his tongue rubbing along her lower lip and his hand re-tangling itself in her hair. Emma lets out a moan and her body shudders, urging itself forwards to seek some sort of friction to calm the fire that is building deep in her bones.

“The more the merrier, love,” Killian whispers into Emma’s ear as he begins to trail kisses down her neck. Instantly Emma realizes the dichotomy of the topic of conversation (mainly, her _son_ ), and the actions they are partaking in. Emma shakes her head, pushing Killian off of her and taking Killian’s hand in hers to maintain some form of body contact.

“I think talking about taking my kid out on our next date just completely killed the mood there, Killian,” Emma says, letting out a small laugh.

“Aye, yes, I can see that happening.” Killian replies with a smile. “I suppose, then, now is when I take my leave.”

Emma frowns, and looks down at their joined hands. “That’s… that’s probably the best idea.”

“Love, after our discussion last night, I don’t think staying over would be the best option for us right now.” Killian says, his eyes also looking down. He perks up, though, when Emma goes to grab Killian’s prosthetic and bring it up to their other joined hands.

“I know,” Emma says, “But we don’t have to do anything of that order. I was just thinking… coffee and a movie on Netflix?”

“Aye?” Killian asks, his face lighting up.

Emma shrugs, swinging their hands a little. “I just… I don’t think either of us would have an easy time falling asleep tonight after all our heavy conversation today. And with Henry gone… it might just help to have someone.”

“I will gladly take the couch if it means having someone else to share the insomnia, Swan,” Killian says.

Emma smiles, then takes a deep breath before dropping Killian’s hands to grab her keys out of her bag. Once the door is opened, she grabs Killian’s arm and pulls him into the apartment. After locking the door behind her, she points to the couch and the TV remote sitting on the coffee table next to it before quickly running off into the kitchen to make the coffee.

As soon as she can’t see Killian anymore, and hears the sounds of the TV turning on, the panic begins to set in. The panic that, even though she feels more comfortable with Killian than she has with any other guy before and they have shared things with each other that they haven’t shared in years, there is a guy in her apartment. Her son is out of the house, she hasn’t gotten laid in years, and there is her hot probably-boyfriend scanning through Netflix in the other room. Yup, this is definitely a bad idea.

Emma busies herself putting the coffee on, making sure to choose decaf so they can get at least a little sleep. As she watches the liquid drip into the coffee pot, she takes deep breaths and tries to calm her racing heart. She pours them two mugs, grabbing some at random from the cupboard, and heads back into the living room without a second thought.

She pauses as she enters, the coffee sloshing around in the mugs as she stares at Killian for a moment. He looks good on her couch, like he belongs in Emma’s living room. He has taken off his leather jacket, and it is now draped across the arm of Emma’s couch. The TV is turned on, Netflix’s default screen glowing red, but Killian has put the remote back onto the table. His right hand moves up to run through his hair, finding a place at the back of his neck, before Killian cranes his neck around towards the kitchen. He seems surprised that Emma is standing there, his eyes widening, but upon realizing that she needed a moment his face eases into a smile and he quirks his head in the direction of the couch.

“Come join me, Swan. I promise I don’t bite…” Killian says. Emma takes a few steps towards the couch before Killian adds, “Unless you’re into that.”

Emma can’t contain herself, a laugh breaking through what was trying to be a calm facade. “I’m the one holding the hot coffee here,” she says, passing one of the mugs over to Killian.

“Apologies, love. It was just so easy, I had to,” Killian smiles, then takes a long drink from the mug Emma had handed him as Emma settles herself onto the couch next to Killian. She takes a drink too, placing her mug on the coffee table and grabbing the TV remote.

“World’s best mum?” Killian asks, and Emma wonders what he is on about as she turns away from the TV. When she notices Killian holding up the mug she handed him, however, she feels her face turning red.

“Sorry, I just grabbed two at random,” Emma says quietly. “Henry knows my obsession with hot chocolate and coffee, so he got me that for Mother’s Day last year. I can grab another if you-”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” Killian interrupts. “I think it's great that you and Henry are so close. I just wondered why you didn’t take this one for yourself.”

Emma shrugs, finally looking at the mug she chose for herself - a fairly generic Disney World mug that Mary Margaret had brought them back from one of her many trips to the Happiest Place on Earth. “I guess I wasn’t really looking.”

“It’s alright,” Killian says as he leans forward and places his mug next to Emma’s. “Honestly. Now, why don’t we choose a movie to watch and just… enjoy each other’s presence?”

“That sounds nice,” Emma says, pointing the remote at the TV and trying to figure out what to watch. “Well, we can’t watch the new Avengers movie because Henry wants me to see that with him… and I don’t really-”

“Avengers?” Killian asks, interrupting Emma again. “What are those?”

Emma blanches, turning to stare at Killian in disbelief. “You don’t know who the Avengers are?”

Killian laughs, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Swan, but I don’t really allow myself too much free time for movies or television. It lets the mind wander too much.”

“Oh,” Emma says, pausing to fully take in Killian’s words. “Oh,” she says again, recognition finally hitting in. Movies may be a good distraction for Emma and her problems, but for Killian being alone with his thoughts probably isn’t the best option. “We don’t have to watch a movie if you don’t-”

“Emma, who are the Avengers?” Killian interrupts again, not letting Emma even give him the option of an out.

“Well, superheroes. Iron Man, Captain America. Henry’s favourite is the Hulk, but I’m partial to Black Widow.” Emma explains. “The Avengers is the name of their group when they all work together.”

“Well, I’ve heard of Captain America and Hulk,” Killian says. “I may spend the majority of my time on a boat, but I did read comics as a boy. I didn’t know they made movies of them, though.”

“Okay, that’s it. You need an education,” Emma says, grabbing the remote and finding the first Iron Man movie so she can start Killian’s training in all things Marvel. “If you like this, we can watch the rest of them another time, okay?”

“Perfect,” Killian says. He reaches forward and takes another drink of coffee before placing the mug on the table in front of them. As Emma finishes her drink as well, and gets the movie started, he opens up his arm for her to have a spot to lean in. Emma looks over at Killian, the movie’s soundtrack already starting to fill the apartment, before holding up a finger and standing up. She runs to the cupboard, pulling out a spare blanket, and brings it back with her to the couch.

Killian looks up from the movie at her, a smile broadening on his face upon seeing the blanket. Emma shrugs, a blush forming on her face as she curls in beside Killian and drapes the blanket across their bodies. Emma takes a deep breath, breathing in Killian’s scent and closing her eyes. She and Henry have seen this movie so many times she could quote the entire thing, so Emma spends her time instead running her hand over Killian’s chest as his arm squeezes her side.

Killian seems pretty enthralled by the movie, Emma noticing his breathing pick up it’s pace as the movie starts to reach its high points. Well, it’s either the movie or Emma’s hand motions over his chest and upper thigh. Partway through the movie Killian places a kiss to the crown of her head, and a few minutes later she feels his arm leave her side and instead tangle in her hair. He rubs small circles over her scalp, the motion extremely calming as Emma feels herself moulding even further against his body. She falls asleep when Tony Stark is dancing with Pepper Potts, lulled by the movie and the soothing motions of Killian’s hand.

When Emma wakes, it is well into Sunday morning, the sun streaming through the windows in the apartment. She is curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around herself, one pillow under her head while another is held tightly between her arms. The TV is off, as are the lights, and Emma looks to the door to see that it is unlocked. For a moment, Emma panics, because Killian isn’t here and she made a fool of herself and he left her. Because everyone leaves her.

But then the moment is over and Emma looks over at the coffee table to see that their two mugs have been replaced by a note. She takes a deep breath and is instantly comforted by Killian’s lingering scent on the pillow she is sleeping on. Another breath for good measure, and Emma reaches forward to grab the note.

> _Dearest Swan,_
> 
> _My apologies for leaving you so early - you had fallen asleep to the movie and, while I truly enjoyed it and would have loved to have seen the next one with you - you did not wake no matter how I tried. It was cute, the way you punched my chest as I tried to wake you, mumbling something about muffins and butternut squash. I don’t think it’ll bruise, but I am warned for next time. If there is a next time. You asked for a next time, right?_
> 
> _Anyway, Liam and I had an early morning on the boat, and while I got some of the best rest of the past few years on your small couch, I did have to leave. I didn’t try to wake you again, taking a lesson from the first attempt. I hope the rest of your sleep was comfortable. You’ll find the two mugs washed and in the cupboard._
> 
> _Thank you again for last night, Swan. And for just being you._
> 
> _Until we meet again,_
> 
> _Killian_
> 
> _PS that last line was not meant to sound ominous, or like I am leaving forever, but that is what it seemed like as soon as I wrote it. I’ll text you later this afternoon to make sure you are okay._

Emma feels the smile spread across her face the further she gets in the letter. And, to be honest, if he hadn’t added the postscript she probably would have felt like he was leaving her for a while. But no, he had to work and thus instead of just leaving, he covered her up and made sure she was sleeping, and even cleaned the mugs they used last night so she wouldn’t have to.

Seriously - how did Emma win the jackpot here?

For once in her life, Emma isn’t upset to have the whole day to herself without Henry. After all, she has a lot of reminiscing about her date to do. Plus, she has Killian’s text to look forward to. And she should probably phone Ruby or something to thank her for last night. Not to mention how much sleep she really should catch up on – and it will be easy with a pillow that still has Killian’s scent lingering all over it.

Emma lets out a little giggle, her hand reaching for the remote to throw the Princess Bride on. Yes, today is a day for her favourite movie and snuggling up with a pillow that has one of Emma’s newest favourite scents on it.

* * *

 

While they text throughout the week, Emma doesn’t find time to actually see Killian again. Even at dodgeball, their teams are playing at opposite times and Killian sends an apology text about not staying for a ride home due to going out for beers and to watch a sports game with Will.

Emma is extremely surprised, however, when Killian shows up to Henry’s Saturday hockey game. She definitely didn’t invite him, and only remembers casually mentioning Henry having a game in one of their texting conversations, but she doesn’t complain when he comes into the arena in black jeans and a dark green button down, only three-quarters done up. His leather jacket slung over his arm as he scoots into her row apologizing to some of the other parents and families watching the game as he blocks their view momentarily.

“Apologies, love,” he says, sliding into the empty seat next to her and holding out a steaming cup. “I hope I didn’t miss too much.”

Emma stares, dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words. While occasionally David and Mary Margaret would come to one of Henry’s games, none of her friends have ever showed up without being asked. Not even Neal has come to see his own son play - and Emma is certain Neal knows Henry’s hockey schedule because Henry always mentions his games every time they have a phone call. And yet - here is Killian, handing her something to drink and smiling at her like this is the only place in the world he would want to be.

“It’s hot chocolate, love. I even got them to put cinnamon on it. Took them about five minutes to find the bloody cinnamon, but-” Killian is cut off when Emma kisses him, not really knowing how else to express her gratitude. She pulls back as she hears the mothers around her silencing, knowing she will now be the hot gossip at Thursday’s practice. But when sees the joy in Killian’s smile and the shine in his eyes, for once she doesn’t really care what the others will say about her.

“Thank you,” Emma says, grabbing the hot chocolate from Killian’s hand and taking a sip.

“Love, I thought you wanted us to keep this… quiet?” Killian asks turning around to look at all the other people in the arena. Emma notices how many of the moms look away as he turns towards them, while others glare angrily, and a few others seem to be ogling Killian for themselves.

“It’s okay… I think,” Emma says, grabbing Killian’s arm and pulling his attention back to her. “Besides, none of them are Mary Margaret, and she’s who I am really concerned about finding out. And Henry, but he is distracted by playing.”

Killian lets out a small laugh. “Alright then,” he says. “I suppose, since she isn’t here, and the lad probably wouldn’t be able to see, I can do this then?” He slowly turns his body back to face the ice, then moves the arm closest to Emma to loop around her lower back. The people in front of them are blocking anyone on the ice from seeing, but Killian’s arm is most definitely wrapped around her waist and holding her tight.

“I suppose that’s okay,” Emma replies, smiling into her hot chocolate as she takes another sip.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, and both see the moment Henry notices Killian sitting next to his mom. It is after a good play from Henry’s team and a line change, causing Henry to move to the bench for a few minutes. As soon as he sits down, Henry looks towards his mom. And this time, his face lights up even brighter than it usually does, so much so that Emma can see her son’s smile through his helmet. Henry waves, his large gloves almost hitting his teammate in the face, and Killian uses his free hand to wave in response.

The game goes well, Henry managing to score a goal and Emma and Killian cheering louder than any of the other parents, but they still end up tied. Peewee hockey doesn’t really have anything in the form of overtime, so both teams get marked down as a win, and everyone goes home happy. Emma thinks it is the best game she has been to - she will tell Henry it is because of how proud she is for his first ever goal, but in actuality it is the feeling of having Killian next to her through most of the game, and perhaps even the tiny make-out session they had in a corner of the YMCA while waiting for Henry to change and come out.

Due to the win, celebratory pizza is in order, and Henry doesn’t hesitate in inviting Killian to join them at the pizza parlour. Killian agrees, but not before getting a nod from Emma first. The parlour is only a ten-minute walk, so after dropping Henry’s bag in the trunk of her car, Emma grabs her son’s hand as they walk down the street.

Emma doesn’t do much talking through the walk, giving Henry and Killian some time to catch up. She does enjoy the feeling of Killian’s arm on the small of her back, though, a seemingly natural place for it to rest as they walk together.

Dinner is similar to the walk in that Emma just allows herself to enjoy her surroundings. Between the three of them, they manage to eat a pizza and a half, Emma forcing Killian to take the rest as she is trying to get Henry to eat healthier at home. The conversation is light and Emma is barely able to get a word out between Killian’s tales of sailing and Henry’s excited chatter about hockey and his trip with Neal the previous week. It feels really nice - normal, even - to be here with Killian. To have him come to Henry’s games. To have him involved in their life.

It’s new, and a little scary, but Emma doesn’t feel nearly as petrified being out with Killian as she had before. She almost feels… happy. Excited. Ready for the change.

They drive Killian home after, and it takes a good amount of goading for Killian to actually leave with the pizza. He gets out of the car, take-out box in hand, and then pauses just before slamming the door.

“What are you doing next Saturday?” he asks, directing the question more to Henry than to Emma. When Henry closes his eyes to think, Killian gives Emma a wink.

“I don’t think I have a game… Mom, what are we doing Saturday?”

Emma shrugs, turning to face Killian. “I don’t know… what are we doing Saturday if we are free?”

Killian smiles, eyes lighting up before turning to face Henry again. “Well, I know how much you wanted to get out on the boat. And it may be the last weekend before it really starts turning cold - usually we can’t go out past the end of October. So, if you are up for it, I was hoping I could show you the farmer’s market, we could pick out a nice lunch, and have a barbeque on the boat as we take a small sail around the port.”

As Killian speaks, Emma can feel the car jostling as Henry begins to bounce with excitement in the back seat. Emma laughs, turning around to face Henry as he shakes in his seat.

“Calm down kid,” she says, “I haven’t said yes yet.”

“MOM! Say yes, say yes!” Henry cries. “I really want to go out sailing! On a real boat, not a dumb cruise ship like Dad took me on.”

Killian lets out a laugh. “I am glad I am already teaching you the difference between a vacation vessel and a marvelous ship like mine.”

Emma reaches out and smacks Killian on the arm. “Oh, don’t goad him like that.”

“Mom, please! Please can we go?”

Looking at Killian, seeing the mischief in his eyes, makes Emma want to say yes. So does the fact that he has already semi-planned their second “date” and included Henry in the majority of the day as well.

“PLEASE!” Henry chants from the back seat, breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

“Okay, okay!” Emma says, her laughter following her answer.

“Perfect!” Killian says, his face lighting up at the same time as Henry shouts “YES!” from the backseat.

“I’ll pick you guys up at nine, then?” Killian asks, finally taking a step back from the car.

“You drive?” Emma replies, a smile in her voice.

Killian shakes his head. “I’ll have you know that I am a fantastic driver. I just much prefer to focus on the conversation in the car, which is much easier to do when I’m not driving.”  

“Oh, is _that_ what it is?”

There is a tense silence in the car for a moment, and Emma wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss Killian. But she can’t - Henry is still in the back seat, and she doesn’t want to be the first to break eye contact.

“Hey Mom,” Henry says from the back seat, breaking her and Killian out of their reverie. “Can we have ice cream when we get home?”

“What are you, a bottomless pit?” Emma asks, turning to face Henry. “We can have fruit, but no ice cream, okay? Trying to be healthier, remember?”

“Okay,” Henry says with a pout.

“Now, say goodbye to Killian so that he can get on with his night,” Emma adds, turning to face forward again.

“Bye Killian. Thanks for the pizza and stories. I can’t wait for next week!” Henry says.

“Aye, me as well. And fantastic job on the ice today, lad. You were absolutely brilliant,” Killian says with a wink.

Henry shrugs, his face turning red. “Eh, it was nothing really.”

“Well, your nothing is commendable in my book.” Killian replies. Then he turns back to Emma, giving her a small smile. “I’ll text you later, Swan. We can go over the details of next week.”

“Sounds perfect,” Emma replies, resisting the urge to reach out and pull Killian in for a kiss. Instead, she watches quietly as he closes her car door and walks into his apartment building. Henry stays oddly quiet as they pull away, but Emma doesn’t think to question it. Maybe he is just tired out from the afternoon’s game.

When they are nearly halfway home, Emma jumps in her seat at the red light when Henry finally speaks again.

“Mom, are you and Killian dating?”

Emma sputters, trying to find the right words to say. “What? Why would you say that?”

“You guys always make weird eyes at each other. And you’re always texting him. Isn’t that what people who are dating do?” Henry shrugs, as if this is a normal observation and normal conversation to be having in the car on a Saturday night.

“Would you be okay with it if we were dating?” Emma asks.

“Yeah, I guess.” Henry pauses to think, then continues, “As long as he will still take me out sailing next week.”

“Of course, kid. Of course. He just said he would.”

Henry sits quiet for a minute, and Emma thinks he is satisfied. But then, he asks again, “So you are dating then?”

Emma waits until they get to a red light, then looks in the rear-view mirror to see Henry’s face. She takes a deep breath, then says, “Yeah. We are. But we are keeping it a secret, okay?”  

“Secret? Secret from who?” Henry asks.

Emma pauses, trying to think about who they really need to keep it a secret from anymore. Ruby knows, and now Henry knows. Emma assumes Killian has told some of his friends, most likely Will. And probably his brother knows too. They’ve made out in the YMCA, so the girl at the front knows. Not to mention the people at the restaurant the previous weekend, and the ice cream shop, and all the families at Henry’s hockey game. The only person who doesn’t know is… probably the one who could still change Emma’s mind about all this and have her second guessing herself about every life choice she has ever had.

“Just… don’t tell Mary Margaret.”

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Mom,” Henry says, arm nudging Emma as she attempts to curl even deeper into the sheets. “MOM! We are leaving for the farmers’ market soon!”

“Henry, let me sleep. Killian isn’t coming until 9,” Emma says, mostly into her pillow.

“Yeah, and it’s 8:45 right now,” Henry says, nudging her again. Emma’s eyes open wide, and she sits up to look over at her clock. Sure enough, her kid isn’t lying.

“But… I set my alarm…” Emma says, the panic slowly sinking in. She reaches over and checks her alarm. It reads out 7:00 as the wake-up time, but 7:00 PM. “Shit.”

Emma jumps up, moving faster than she ever thought she could this early on a Saturday morning. She grabs a pair of underwear from her drawer, pulling a bra out with it, and then turns back around to find Henry laughing at her on the bed.

“Oh, don’t you do this today Henry. Today is really important,” Emma says, her threatening mom voice coming out.

“Sorry, you’re just acting really funny.” Henry replies with a shrug.

Emma sighs, moving over to sit next to Henry. She drops her undergarments behind her on the bed and reaches out to stroke her son’s hair back. “I know. I’m acting crazy, aren’t I?” she asks.

“You really like Killian, don’t you?” Henry asks. Emma smiles down at him and continues to stroke his hair. Henry is growing up so fast, getting so perceptive at things. And yet, sometimes he still acts like her little boy who just wants his mom’s comforting hand.

“Yes… no. I don’t know, kid,” Emma says, trying to figure out something to say. “I just really want today to go well, you know?”

Henry nods. “Well, if you like him so much, why won’t you tell Mary Margaret about him?”

Emma takes a deep breath in, small amounts of panic setting in. “I don’t want… I just…”

“You want to make sure there is something to tell,” Henry says, reading Emma’s mind. She lets out a sigh of relief at not having to explain. “And not have it blow up in our faces like with that Walsh guy,” Henry makes a face, remembering the times he had to deal with being pushed to the side by his mother’s ex-boyfriend.

“Exactly,” Emma says, letting out a laugh at her kid’s antics. The laugh is cut short though when the telephone rings, signaling someone trying to buzz into the apartment. Emma can feel the panic bubbling up, especially considering she is sitting on her bed still in pajamas with two-day-old hair.

“Okay, what’s the gameplan?” Henry asks, ignoring the phone and turning to his mom instead.

“Distract him for me?” Emma asks, knowing she shouldn’t use her kid in this way, but also knowing she can’t let Killian see her like this.

“Got it. I’ll let him in, distract him, and then you can make your grand entrance,” Henry says, hopping up and grabbing the phone. He answers, and Emma can hear Killian’s voice on the other end. As Henry exits the room, pressing the button on the phone to buzz Killian in, he gives her a little wink.

Emma gives herself thirty seconds to smile at her son, to think about how grateful she is to have Henry here to keep her calm. Then she lets the panic out. Grabbing the discarded undergarments on the bed, she jumps up into the en-suite and starts the shower. Emma didn’t think it was possible to shower in as short a time as she does, but by the time she is out and checking the weather, the clock only reads 9:15.

Thankfully it is going to be pretty warm for October, so Emma opts for the sundress she had purchased a few days ago (definitely not thinking about Killian as she did so) instead of her normal jeans and a tank top. She goes to try to do her hair, but realizes to curl it would take an hour, and blowdrying it almost as long. With a frustrated sigh, Emma throws it up into a messy ponytail and hopes that it will work. All that is left is a little bit of make-up, and while putting it on she notices a bit of yelling and laughing coming from outside her bedroom door.

Emma finds herself entering the living room at 9:35 looking pretty good for just having woken up, if she does say so herself. The sounds she heard from her bedroom only get louder as she comes outside, and her face spreads into a smile as she takes in the image before her. Henry and Killian are both sitting on the couch, Wii-U remotes in their hands as they play one of those Mario Racing games. Henry keeps leaning over and hitting Killian on the side, hoping to throw him off course. Killian laughs every time, nudging back towards Henry and throwing her son off course instead.

Finally, Killian lets out a loud cheer, jumping up from the couch and turning to Henry with glee.

“NOT FAIR!” Henry groans from his spot on the couch, sinking further in.

“Ah, but I should be the one calling not fair, shouldn’t I?” Killian asks. He looks up from Henry and notices Emma standing behind the couch. His smile seems to get wider, if that is even possible, and the blues in his eyes sparkle with happiness as they look up and down her body. “Swan! You look lovely!”  

Emma can feel her face growing red under Killian’s scrutiny, the two locking eyes. Honestly, Emma could swim in the sparkling blue sea she is seeing, and she almost wants to forget about the Farmer’s Market and have Killian just stare at her for the rest of the day. The two are broken out of their spell when Henry jumps up from the couch, turning around to face his mom.

“Mom, Killian cheats at Mario Kart,” Henry complains, angrily dropping the controller to the couch.

Emma rolls her eyes, moving behind the couch to ruffle Henry’s hair. “Killian? Cheating at a sport? That is ridiculous.”

Killian puts his hand up to his chest, insulted, and cries “I’d never! Not even at dodgeball!”

Henry pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Well, he is just too good then. Especially with only one hand. I bet he’s even better than you Mom!”

“Henry!” Emma says, her face growing red.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Emma,” Killian says with a smile. “Honestly, I’ve gotten a lot better at it now that you can steer by angling the controller. The only problem is having to shoot off the different power-ups. I usually end up having to use my nose for that.”

Henry lets out a snort. “Yeah, that is pretty funny, actually.” He jumps up on the couch again, sad mood suddenly gone. “MOM!! You should totally play him – I bet Killian would win!”

“Maybe another time, Henry. Shouldn’t we be getting going?” Emma asks, looking down at her watch.

Henry pouts and turns to Killian, hoping to get someone on his side. “Your mother is right,” Killian says, dashing all of Henry’s dreams. “If we want to get to the market before all the good stuff is gone, we best be going now.”

“Alright,” Henry sighs, getting up to grab his sweater from his room.  

With the momentary minute of Henry-free time, Emma walks over to Killian and leans in. She smiles when Killian takes the hint, bringing his lips to hers in a chaste and quick kiss. The two pull apart, though not very far, and Emma breathes in Killian’s scent. When they finally pull back further, both are wearing matching smiles.

“Hi,” Emma says.

“Hi,” Killian replies.

It only takes a moment for Killian to lean in again, his lips brushing Emma’s with a bit more firmness than before. Emma basks in it – lets the kiss stay pretty tame but enjoys it all the same. Even without deepening the kiss, Emma feels like she could live in this moment forever. They only pull apart when they hear someone clearing their throat from near the front door.

“Are we going or not?” Henry asks, his shoes already on and sweater zipped up. Emma feels her face growing red as she separates herself from Killian. Not even using tongue, and she is this embarrassed to be caught by her son. Yeah, this is definitely why she is keeping this relationship a secret from Mary Margaret. Too many people, too many judges of her choices and decisions, and she may not be able to make the ones she wants to make for herself. And for Henry.

“Okay, we are coming,” Emma says, grabbing Killian’s hand and pulling him along to the front door. The two put their shoes on in silence, sharing small smiles and listening to Henry’s groans and noises of disgust.

“Can you guys… like… not do that gushy thing?” Henry asks as he opens the door.

“We will try to restrain ourselves around you, lad,” Killian says, giving Emma a wink. “Though when you aren’t around…”

“I really don’t want to know anything about that,” Henry replies.

Emma smiles as she watches the antics of Henry and Killian. She definitely feels like she can get used to this dynamic, and this relationship.

* * *

By the time they make it to the Farmer’s Market, the place is in full swing. Obviously they are late – some of the areas and booths already looking picked-through as the three make their way down the main walkway towards the myriad of booths.

Emma is amazed – she has lived in Storybrooke for as long as she has had Henry and yet she never knew this even existed. Sure, she may have heard someone mention a Farmer’s Market once in awhile, but Emma thought it would consist of one or two farmers and a few people looking to get fresh produce. She never could never imagine what she saw in front of her.

Lines and lines of different booths – some with fresh produce, some selling fish or fresh meat, complete with giant freezers full of things to buy. There are vendors with cookies and fresh honey, lemonade stands and popcorn booths, handmade bracelets and other knick-knacks, and in one corner Emma thinks she sees a truck with a full-on wood-burning pizza oven built into the side of it.  From where they are standing, Emma can barely even see the end of the booths – they sprawl on and off in almost every direction.

“Holy shit,” Emma says, unable to contain her awe as the three pause just outside the main area.

“Mom, language!” Henry cries, and Emma looks down sheepishly at her son.

“Who are you, Captain America?” Killian asks, just as Emma gives a sheepish “Sorry.”

Henry rolls his eyes. “No, but I am only ten.” He then smiles and turns to his mom. “But apology accepted,” he adds.

“When did you learn about Captain America not liking language?” Emma asks, eyebrow raising as she looks at Killian quizzically.

“I may have bingewatched all of the Avengers movies over the last week?” Killian says sheepishly. “You got me hooked with that first one.”

“They are really good, aren’t they?” Henry asks, before turning back to look at the market in front of them.

Emma looks at the market as well, the awe returning to her face. “Where did you find out about this thing? And how did I not know it existed?” Emma asks, turning to face Killian.

Killian’s face turns a bit red, his hand moving up to scratch behind his neck. “It’s nothing, really. My brother and I have been coming for a while now. Every Saturday and Sunday from May through September, then every Saturday until it snows.”

“Wow,” Henry says. “We really don’t know much about this town, and I’ve lived here my whole life!”

Killian lets out a laugh. “Well there is always time to learn.” He pauses, looking around at the different booths. “So where should we start? We could go for produce, or grab our pumpkins, or look for something a little sweeter. What do you say Henry?”

“How about we just start at one end and keep going?” Henry asks. He spends a minute looking at the booths in front of them, then jumps up with excitement and points forward. “Or we can grab some hot chocolate from that booth there!”

Emma smiles – Henry is definitely her kid. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a ten dollar bill, handing it over to her son who is now actively bouncing on his toes. “Why don’t you go get in line and we will join you in just a minute. Grab three hot chocolates?” Emma looks to Killian for approval, and he gives her a smile and a nod. Henry smiles, taking the money and making a mad dash to where a small man is using what looks like pure cocoa to make the hot chocolates. “And don’t forget the cinnamon on mine!” She calls as an afterthought.

Emma watches Henry run off, then feels herself jump as Killian’s hand brushes against hers.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then, Swan,” Killian says, his hand teasing hers by running up and down her palm. Emma tries to hold back the shiver, but fails miserably. Killian lets out a knowing laugh.

“Yeah… about that…” Emma says, her hand grabbing Kilian’s as she turns to face him. She takes a deep breath, then continues, “You know how I said I wanted to take things slow? And how this is kind of like our second real date?”

“Yes,” Killian says, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the back of Emma’s hand making it really hard for her to think straight. “And I am really excited for it, I have quite a bit planned for you and Henry.”

“Well, I am really excited about it too. But I kind of want to keep it just… just us being excited. For a little bit.”

“We already discussed this, love, the keeping quiet thing. Is there something else you wanted to talk about, though?” Killian says, an eyebrow quirking up in confusion.

Emma sighs, trying to get her thoughts straight while avoiding the ministrations Killian’s hand is making on hers. “Just… I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time. Like, a real relationship. One I tell my kid about, and let him be a part of, and flaunt to the world, and all that jazz. And now you take us on this date in this really open place, where we could run into anyone. And, I still don’t think I’m ready for that, yet.”

Killian laughs, a deep sound that is more sad than happy. “Ah, I completely understand where you are coming from there, Swan. If we run into Mary Margaret, I will make sure to let go of your hand and we can pretend we just, I don’t know, ran into each other here at the market.”

Emma smiles, her heart beat a little less frantic than it was a minute ago. But then she realizes the implications of Killian’s words and asks, “How did you know I was talking about Mary Margaret?”  

“Well, you’ve already said you’ve told Ruby. And your boy knows. And from what you’ve told me, Mary Margaret seems the type to cause you to second guess everything.” Killian says honestly.

Emma lets out a small laugh, and feels her face turning red. “Well, yeah. That’s mostly it. I mean, I haven’t told David or Graham or Merida either but…”

“Don’t worry, love,” Killian interrupts, his hand giving hers a little squeeze. “Our secret is very safe. Though I was hoping to introduce you to my brother today…”

“You wanted to introduce me to Liam? Today?” Emma asks, a little shocked. “Isn’t that a bit much for our second date?”

“Now Swan,” Killian says, a smile forming on his face and his thumb re-starting its ministrations. “While you may think of this as our second date, I for one thought we were in a relationship for at least the past month. You know, since the game-that-shall-not-be mentioned?”

“You mean the one where the Hook Shots lost to the Storybrooke Saviours?” Emma adds, cutting him off.

Killian lets out a laugh. “Yes, I suppose that one. Therefore meeting my brother is obviously the logical next step.”

“God, I guess you’re right,” Emma says. Her eyes widen, and she thinks back the past few weeks, and the relationship-y stuff they have done in that time. “Oh god, I totally missed it, didn’t I?” Emma groans, her face reddening at the realization. “Am I the only one who didn’t know I was in a relationship? I was still at the dating stage!”

Killian laughs, and he leans in to place a kiss on Emma’s cheek. She groans again, her head falling down into Killian’s neck as he says, “If it means anything to you, I don’t think our teams are on to us about it. Other than Ruby, whom you’ve already informed of the secret. Though Henry, he is another story. I did happen to get his blessing this morning.”  

“Henry gave you his blessing?” Emma asks, pulling back and looking into Killian’s eyes.

“Aye.” Killian replies, a smile on his lips. “He also told me that if I hurt you he will be the first to cut off my other hand. Apparently hockey skates can get pretty sharp.”

“That sounds more like my kid,” Emma says, her smile matching Killian’s. They spend a second just looking into each other’s eyes, before Emma speaks again. “Alright. So, teams are still off-limits, other than Ruby because, well, I can’t take that back. But family is okay. Deal?”

“I mean, I don’t think you could turn around and not tell Henry,” Killian says, his arm looping around Emma’s waist as the two begin to walk towards the market. Henry is nearly at the front of the hot chocolate line now, and waves at them as they head over.

“I mean making out in front of him was a dead give-away. Though he does think it is fun to keep this from our friends.” Emma says, wondering what Henry will think of them wanting to keep this dating game hidden during their Farmer’s Market trip too.

“Hopefully he will, otherwise we can’t trust him, can we?” Killian says as they both pull up next to Henry.

“Can’t trust who?” Henry asks, turning to face them both.

“You, kid,” Emma says, poking Henry on the nose, seeing the game Killian is making of this.

“Hey!” Henry swats at Emma’s hand. “I can be trusted! What am I being trusted with?”

Emma bends down, untangling herself from Killian’s grasp and looking straight into Henry’s eyes.

“This is of utmost importance, okay Henry? Killian and I still don’t want people to know that we are dating just yet – we want to see how things will work out without our friends, or anyone in the town, trying to get involved. So we are going to keep it a secret from everyone but us, Ruby, and Killian’s brother. Think you can handle that?” Emma asks hesitantly, hoping her son will catch the importance of this.

“I already said yes, Mom,” Henry says rolling his eyes. But then he pauses, and his eyes light up more than when she told him he could have hot chocolate. “So, we can make it a secret operation. Like a spy mission!” Henry cries excitedly.

“Exactly like that, lad,” Killian says, his voice full of laughter.

“We can call it Operation Dodgeball!” Henry says triumphantly. Upon Killian and Emma’s blank stares, he continues to explain, “Because we are dodging people finding out. Also because of how you met – duh!”

Emma smiles down at her kid. Oh the imagination on this one. “Sounds great, kid. Now as long as we don’t run into anyone we know today, we are perfect!”

Five minutes later, hot chocolates in hand, Emma finds herself lighter than she’s ever felt. She has Killian’s arm around her waist, Henry just a few steps ahead of them so he can stop and look at all the different things, and a delicious drink waiting to be sipped. They spend a while just wandering – looking at all the different things for sale and trying to find the booths with the best prices on produce. Henry manages to get Emma to buy him some of the sugar cookies for sale, and Emma indulges herself in some free-range honey. Killian has been distinctly avoiding the fresh fish area, though, claiming something about the smell getting to him. Which is weird, because Killian himself works on a fishing boat.

About an hour after arriving, they finally decide to get down to finding the ingredients for what Killian calls “the best home-made dinner you’ll ever eat.” On the list are vegetables, chocolate to make dessert with, fresh fruit to go with the dessert, and some fish for the main course. Which means eventually they will have to head into the area Killian is avoiding like the plague. They also have pumpkins on their list – Henry has bugged Emma for years about carving out pumpkins and Killian claims to be something of an artist with the fruit. Therefore Emma caved and pumpkin-carving became the afternoon event on their day-long dating adventure.

They manage to find everything they need well before lunch time, all of their purchases in bags and hanging from Killian’s hook. Apparently it has more uses than just being intimidating on the dodgeball court. And with only the fish and pumpkins to pick out, Emma reluctantly agrees to Henry grabbing freshly squeezed lemonades for the three of them for the final leg of shopping. Though a little nervous to leave Henry on his own again, Killian informs Emma that he knows the girl who makes the lemonade - a nice young woman named Ariel – and she will keep an eye out for them.

As the two walk hand in hand towards the fish market, Emma thinks back on just how many people at the market Killian seems to know. He greeted almost every vendor by name, and asked a few about friends or pets or family. Some of the shoppers smile and wave to him, and some even stop to talk. Nothing more than chatting about the weather or what the latest vendor is selling, but still talking in a way that seems familiar. It is intriguing.

Thankfully for Emma, though, they haven’t run into anyone who may catch on to the whole dating thing. Especially no one from their dodgeball league, which could mean disaster for the currently almost perfect date. And honestly, Emma has never had this much fun grocery shopping with someone before. Even Henry seems to be enjoying himself – asking Killian about the different foods and running from booth to booth.

“So what type of fish are you cooking tonight, Killian?” Emma asks, leaning in on his arm just a little.

“I was thinking either haddock or sole,” Killian says. After a pause, his eyebrow raises as he looks down at Emma and adds, “Though I do hear lobster is a good aphrodisiac.”

“I do like lobster…” Emma says, trying to remember the last time she indulged herself in seafood. It has been a really long time... not since… Emma lets out a grimace.

“What is it love?” Killian asks, concern on his face.

“I was just remembering why I haven’t had lobster in a while,” Emma replies. “And how it definitely doesn’t look or taste as good coming back up five hours later. You can ask Henry that too.”

“Food poisoning?” Killian asks with a grimace.

“The worst.”

“So no lobster then,” Killian says, a smile forming on his face to mirror the one he brought to Emma’s.

“Definitely no lobster.” The two walk in silence another minute, and Emma begins to wonder which booth they are actually going to stop at to buy the fish. “Hey Killian – do you know which booth has the best fish?”

“Ah, yes, actually,” Killian’s face begins to redden. “I was just going to bring us up to this one right he-“

“SHIT!” Emma cries, cutting Killian off.

“Love, what-“ Killian starts, noticing the panic building in Emma’s eyes.

“Shit, get down, hide!”

Emma pushes Killian down, knocking him to the floor next to the booth he was pointing at. The man working there looks over at them, not saying anything but getting an odd gleam in his eye as he shakes his head and thankfully ignores their antics. Emma bends down to Killian, pulling him close and talking into his ear in a rushed voice.

“Mary Margaret and David. They didn’t see us but they’re right at the end of the aisle. You have to hide, they can’t see you!”

Emma pulls back up, ignoring the shock on Killian’s face and pretending like she is looking at the list of available fish at the booth she had just knocked Killian behind. The curly haired man behind the counter raises an eyebrow at her, but Emma pleads him with his eyes to just let this happen. With a shrug, the man turns to pull Killian behind the counter to hide him better and then continues to go about his business.

“Emma, is that you?”

Emma jumps, turning around at the sound of Mary Margaret’s voice. She plasters a fake smile on her face and greets her friends in what she hopes is a natural-sounding voice.

“Mary Margaret! David! How are you?”

“We’re fantastic!” Mary Margaret says as she pulls Emma into a hug. As she pulls back, though, she eyes Emma with a little too much scrutiny. “Now what are you doing at the Farmer’s Market?”

“Yeah,” David adds, reaching to pull Emma in for a side-hug. “I didn’t think you even knew the Farmer’s Market existed.”

“Every time I talked about it at our weekly lunches you seemed to zone out,” Mary Margaret adds skeptically.

“Right, well…” Emma pauses, trying to figure out a reason why she would be here other than her new boyfriend wanting to bring her. A sudden epiphany pops into her mind. “Henry! Henry wanted us to start eating better, and he remembered this was a thing.”

“Henry, eh?” David asks. “The kid who would live his life on just pizza, donuts and hot chocolate if he could?”

Emma lets out a chuckle, that she hopes sounds sincere and not like she is trying to cover how nervous she is. “Yeah, exactly why he wanted us to start eating better.”

“Where is Henry exactly?” Mary Margaret asks. She looks around a little bit, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

A bit of relief, as Emma actually has an answer to this question. “Henry was grabbing us some lemonade, then was going to come find me in the fish area.”

“Oh, there he is!” David says, pointing over the heads of a few other shoppers.

Sure enough, Henry is there with a big smile plastered on his face and three lemonades in one of those paper holders in his hand. He looks around for a moment, and Emma is panicking that he is trying to find Killian. But within a moment the scenario clicks into his head and he comes to a halt in front of their little group.

“Got the lemonade, Mom,” Henry says, grabbing a pink-looking one and passing it off to Emma.

She takes a drink, smiling at the sweetness. “Thanks, kid,” Emma says, and brings her free hand to ruffle some of Henry’s hair. “Now say hi to David and Mary Margaret.”

“Hey,” Henry says, smiling at his mom’s friends. “This place is really cool, isn’t it?”

“Oh, definitely.” David says, reaching out to put his arm around Henry’s shoulder in a mock-hug. “So what have you gotten so far?”

“OH, we got all these vegetables. And some sugar cookies. And before we got the best hot chocolate ever! And we got some fresh honey! And of course the lemonade. Do you want to try some?” Henry says, his words falling out in a tumble.

“Sure, I’d love to try some!” Mary Margaret says, smiling as Henry passes her a more green-looking lemonade. “Though, I am wondering why the two of you got three lemonades. Is there someone else here with you?”

Emma’s eyes widen with panic. She so did not think of this. Small sputters come out of her mouth, trying to come up with any answer to placate Mary Margaret. Thankfully she is saved by her knight-in-shining-tee-shirt.

“Well, we had to try all three flavours!” Henry cries, as if it is appalling that Mary Margaret wouldn’t have thought of this. “I like pure lemonade, but my mom wanted the strawberry lemonade. And then we can’t just not get the lime lemonade – we need to know which one is best!”

David lets out a laugh at the kid’s antics, grabbing the lime drink from his wife and taking a sip. His face crunches up as the liquid touches his tongue, and David hands it back to Henry with a shake of his head. “Well, hopefully the other two aren’t as sour as this one – yeuch!”

“I didn’t think it was that sour, David!” Mary Margaret cries, smacking her husband on the shoulder. “You need to get more adventurous!”  

Henry takes a sip of the lime drink as well, his face scrunching up similarly to David’s. “Nope, this one is definitely too sour,” he says.

All four let out a laugh, and Emma can feel the nerves dissipating as Mary Margaret and David seem to buy their story.

“Well, we had better get going,” Mary Margaret says, looping her arm in David’s and pulling him along. “Still lots more to buy, and the market closes in only a few hours.”

“Well, good luck finding everything!” Emma says, waving as her friends begin to leave.

Mary Margaret pauses, and her eyes open with excitement. “OH! You and Henry should come back with us next week to the market! We can make a day of it!”  

Emma looks down at Henry to see his expression. Henry shrugs, smiling up at his mom with an evil glint in his eye.

“That sounds nice, but I will have to make sure Henry doesn’t have a hockey game or anything,” Emma replies. Behind his back, Henry gives her a sneaky thumbs up.

“Okay!” Mary Margaret cries, beginning to walk again. “Well, text me when you know, okay? Or tell me at lunch this week!”

“Will do! Bye!” Emma calls, waving as her friends leave.

“See you soon Emma! Henry!” David’s voice is quiet over the sounds of the market, but Emma is still able to make it out. She waits for her friends to be far enough away from them, and masked by other shoppers, before letting out a sigh of relief.

“That was close, kid,” She says, taking another sip of the strawberry lemonade. It is really sweet, but also really good. She drinks greedily from it, trying to relax.

“Where did Killian go?” Henry asks, looking around.

Emma’s face reddens, the embarrassment of her actions coming back full force. “I kind of… knocked him behind this booth?”  

Henry turns, and leans forward over the booth to try to find Killian. Emma leans over with Henry, their lemonades sitting beside them, and a shot of fear flows through her when she doesn’t see Killian on the floor.

“I swear, he was right here when Mary Margaret and David came over!” Emma says, a small bit of panic building up.

“Can I help you find something?” Says a voice from above their heads. Emma and Henry both freeze and look up from their spots leaning across the booth. They look up to the face of the man with curly hair, a knowing smile on his face.

“Just… no, um… nothing,” Emma says, pulling herself upright and grabbing her lemonade.

“My mom lost her boyfriend,” Henry says as he stands up, grabbing the other two lemonades and drinking from both at once.

The man lets out a laugh as Emma’s face falls into her hands. “Real subtle, kid. Way to be keeping this on the down-low,” she mutters through her fingers.

“Well, he didn’t go far, I don’t think. Just the other side of the booth.”

Emma looks up at that, the man in front of her pointing behind himself to the other end of the booth. Sure enough, there is Killian, talking to an elderly woman and wrapping her up a piece of fish. The bags he had been carrying before with all of their purchases lay neatly arranged beside him, and he turns back to them with a smile as the old woman walks off.

“Oi, Killian!” The man calls, causing the smile to drop off of Killian’s face. “Why don’t you introduce me to your, now what did you say lad, girlfriend?” Henry nods his approval, and the man beams. “Girlfriend, yes. Introduce me to her, Killian!”

Emma looks between the two men, eyeing them closely. Killian has a sheepish look on his face, very reminiscent of their first real conversation when he had to tell Emma the truth about why he was talking to her. And as she looks between Killian and the booth-owner, she begins to notice a few similarities. Same bright blue eyes. Similar build. Same framing to the faces, though the booth owner’s is a little more fleshed out.

“Liam, this is Emma and her son Henry,” Killian says, as he walks back over to where the three of them are standing. “And Henry, Emma, this is my _obnoxious_ older brother Liam.”

“Well said, Killian,” Liam says, putting an arm around his brother. Killian shrugs, knocking his brother’s arm off of his shoulders.

“Liam, right,” Emma says, reaching out a hand to shake Liam’s. “Killian has told me about you.”

“Killian says you own a boat with him,” Henry says excitedly. “He says today I’ll get to come out on the boat with him and actually sail! Last time we just sat in the harbour.”

Liam smiles as she shakes Emma’s hand, but then turns back to his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Seems Killian has told you all quite a bit about his dear old brother, but he seems to have failed to mention anything relating to a girlfriend to me.”

Killian’s right hand moves to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s new, and we wanted to keep ourselves quiet for a bit, and-”

“Oh, lay off it little brother. I’m just teasing.”

“Younger brother,” Killian says with a scowl, but his face instantly brightens back up to a smile.

Henry bounces on his feet, looking behind at the myriad of freezers and other things found in the Brother’s Jones’ booth. “So do you guys own this booth?”

“That we do,” Liam says, and Emma notices Killian’s chest puffs out with pride to match his brother’s. “Catch the fish and crabs ourselves, sell them here for fine folks like you.”

“That’s so cool!” Henry cries, leaning over to try to get a look at the freezers full of fish before asking, “And you do this on that other boat, right? Not the Jolly Roger?”

“Aye, that we do,” Killian says. He heads back towards the freezer and pulls open the lid to the one closest to Henry. “So, Henry, what do you want to eat tonight?”

“OH! I don’t know, what do you have?” Henry asks, pulling closer to the freezer and leaning in to see the contents.

Emma watches from a few steps away as Henry and Killian begin discussing fish, and smiles as Killian starts pulling out different fish and showing them to her son. She smiles a little, taking another sip from her lemonade, before her silence is interrupted by Liam coming up behind her.

“So, you and my brother, huh?” Liam asks, quiet enough that Killian wouldn’t be able to hear from where he is standing.

“Yeah, I guess that is a thing, isn’t it?” Emma says. She turns to face Liam, eyeing him up and down. “Is this the part where you test to see if I am good enough for him? Because I don’t even know the answer to that question.”

Liam lets out a laugh, his face losing some of its seriousness. “No, I wasn’t planning on doing that. Just finding out a few things about you - like, how long you two have been dating, and maybe finding out a bit about Henry.” He pauses, and Emma notices the change in Liam’s tone as he continues, “I mean, my brother comes up to our stall after asking for the day off only to bring his girlfriend and her son. And he hasn’t used the word girlfriend in a good many years, not since… well, that isn’t my story to tell… but it is a very big deal to hear Killian say those words. I have to make sure my brother is being safe and protecting himself from any… well, he has to protect his heart.”

Emma nods, waiting to see if Liam is finished talking. When he doesn’t continue, Emma answers quietly, so Killian cannot hear her words. “Killian has told me his story, so I completely get where you are coming from. But I am still here, and I am in this. We both have been through hell and back, and we are trying this together. Other than Henry, I don’t really have much in the way of family, and I have had a pretty rough go in life too. Trust me when I say I won’t be using Killian’s heart for the sake of it - it took a lot for me to decide to be in this. I get where you are coming from, but I really don’t think it is necessary.”

Liam assesses Emma, looking her up and down, trying to figure her out. “So, you are in this. And know my brother’s story. And yet you throw him to the ground so he can’t be seen by your friends?”

“It’s a long story,” Emma says, looking away from Liam.

“Humour me,” Liam says. “I just want to protect my brother.”

Emma takes a deep sigh, watching as Killian and Henry hold up a fish triumphantly, apparently deciding on their meal for the evening. “My friends, especially the one I just saw here in the market, tend to get under my skin, and into my head. Not letting them know about our relationship, at least at it being more than just friendship, is in both Killian’s and my best interest. It keeps me from panicking, which keeps me in this relationship.”

“Okay,” Liam says, shrugging.

“Okay?” Emma asks, not really sure if the interrogation is over. Neal didn’t really have parents, at least that he told Emma about during their relationship, and she had never gotten far enough with anyone else she had dated to meet their family. Therefore she really isn’t sure what type of interrogation people normally receive from their significant other’s family. Though, if this is all she is going to get from Liam, she is quite happy about it. Hopefully she won him over a little.

“Okay, for now,” Liam says, before moving across the booth to rejoin Henry and Killian. Emma gulps, feeling a little uneasy. She takes a big drink of her lemonade to try to cool off, her calmness from a moment before replaced with a fear for future interactions with Liam. Maybe Henry could win him over for her though, as Emma already notices Liam laughing at something Henry has said. With another deep breath, Emma heads over to rejoin the three boys.

“Mom, we are going to have tilapia, and Killian says he is going to barbeque it out in the middle of the water! On his SHIP! Isn’t that cool?” Henry says once Emma rejoins them, his enthusiasm bubbling out as he jumps in place.

“Sounds fantastic, kid!” Emma replies. She turns to Liam, giving him a small smile. “Are you joining us tonight, too?”

Liam looks over at Killian a glint in his eye. “Aye, I don’t think I can let this one take the ship out on his own this late in the season. Especially if he will be cooking on it. Can’t have the Jolly Roger coming back charred!”

“Hey!” Killian cries, shoving his brother over. “I charred the railing one time, and it wasn’t even my fault. The wind gusted and knocked over the grill. You’re the one who couldn’t hold the ship steady!”

Liam shakes his head, but laughs anyway. “That may be true. But still, the Jolly is too big to be manned by just one person, I’m afraid.”

“But I’m going to be the First Mate!” Henry says proudly. “So he’ll be the second!”

Liam lets out another laugh. “Hate to break it to you, little Henry, but Killian here is the first mate when I am onboard. I very much outrank him, both in status and in age.”

“And you never fail to rub it in every chance you get,” Killian mutters under his breath. Emma tries to hold back her laugh, but a chuckle falls out. Liam eyes her, but doesn’t say anything as Emma quiets down.

Killian and Liam continue their banter for a few more minutes, arguments about fish and cooking styles and steering ships before Killian pronounces that he, Emma and Henry have quite a bit more shopping to do before their cook-out sail. With a few quick goodbyes and an awkward handshake between Emma and Liam, the three of them are off again with lemonades and fresh fish in hand.

“Liam should be back to the Jolly by around three,” Killian explains as they head towards the pumpkin patch - the last stop on their trip. “I figured we could grab our pumpkins, pick up some of that fresh pizza for lunch, before heading back to my apartment to carve some jack-o-lanterns. By the time we are done, Liam should be ready for our evening cook-out.”

Emma smiles at Killian as they walk. Though they are all enjoying their lemonades - Killian actually quite enjoys the sourness of the lime-ade - it does hinder Emma’s ability to hold Killian’s hand. Especially when his hook is once again filled with the bags of their purchases.

“Okay,” Henry says, running a few steps ahead of them and into the pumpkin patch. “But I get to choose the toppings on the pizza!”

Finding pumpkins ends up being easier than picking a fish for dinner - they have four fairly large ones picked out within ten minutes. It takes longer to walk them all to the car than to pick and pay for them, but they all agree putting everything in the car before getting the pizza would be the best option. Killian had even brought a cooler filled with ice to keep the fish in.

When they go back for pizza, Emma is amazed at the quality they can get from a stove in the side of a truck. The crust is super-thin, and the wood-burning oven gives it a real crunch. The cheese is melted perfectly, and they put just the right mix of pepperoni and vegetables for Emma to justify it as “healthy-ish”. They grab one to share, though Henry could have probably eaten an entire pizza on his own. They end up supplementing with some of the sugar cookies they purchased earlier to make up for Henry’s appetite. And at this point Emma resigns herself to having to deal with an over-excited Henry who now has a giant sugar rush. Especially after he practically bounds to the car to go back to Killian’s place.

Killian and Emma walk slower, laughing at Henry’s enthusiasm as he waves at them from next to the car. Emma is aware that Mary Margaret and David could be hiding anywhere, so she puts a good foot of distance between herself and Killian. Regardless of the space, Emma feels like her body is on fire, her hand itching to reach out and hold Killian’s. She feels like she might explode, him being so close and yet still so out of reach. When they make it to the car, Emma reaches her hand out to rest on Killian’s thigh, just to ease the burn and give her some contact.

Pumpkin carving doesn’t end up being as big an ordeal as Emma expected, Henry easily getting the hang of it and making his pumpkin into Harry Potter. Emma opts for the normal smiley face, a single tooth sticking out into the pumpkin’s mouth to give him a little character. Killian, however, somehow manages to sculpt his two pumpkins into something of a masterpiece. The first one is the silhouette of the moon, with the classic image of Peter Pan and the Darling children flying across it. The second is a pirate ship, which Emma assumes is the Jolly Roger to go with the theme, expertly shooting a cannon ball towards where Peter and the Darlings are flying.  

“Holy shit,” Emma says, looking up from her meager smiling pumpkin (which took her a good hour and a half to really make) and at the true artistry Killian was able to produce in the same amount of time.

“And he did that all with one hand too!” Henry says, the awe filling his voice as he looks over at Killian’s pumpkins.

Killian lets out a little laugh, his eyes scanning their four creations. “Aye, though the hook does come in handy for some of the carving. Though I’ve had quite a bit of practice with this.”

“Well compared to yours, ours look like crap.” Henry says.

“Henry! Language!” Emma scolds, shaking her head.

“But you said holy shit,” Henry replies with a shrug before turning back to Killian. “Can you teach me one day? The ship looks so cool! And I bet it looks awesome all lit up.”

Killian looks to Emma, asking permission. She just shrugs, then gives him a smile. Turning back to Henry, Killian says, “I suppose I could teach you at some point. Though, maybe we start with something less edible, like clay. That way we can re-use the sculpting block until you get some practice.”

Emma shakes her head, staring at Killian as he interacts with her son, both going on about what they will carve, and how they can try it when it is too cold for sailing lessons. Killian seems to notice, turning to look at Emma as the back of his neck turns pink.

“What?” he asks, when she continues to stare. “Is something wrong, love?”

“Nope,” Emma says, popping the p. “I was just wondering to myself if there is anything you can’t do.”

Killian lets out a laugh and gives Emma a wink. “Oh, don’t worry love. You haven’t seen all of my tricks yet.”

“EW!” Henry says loudly, interrupting them and causing Emma to bark out a laugh. “I am still here you know. And I may only be ten, but we do have sex ed in school.”

Now it is Emma’s turn for her face to go red. “Sorry, kid. Maybe we should start cleaning up. It’s about time to get ready for dinner, right?”

“Aye, we should-” Killian pauses, hearing the door open to the apartment. “And that would be Liam, meaning we are just about ready to head out to the Jolly. That is if you’re still wanting to go out.”

“YES YES YES!” Henry cries, jumping off from his chair and shaking with glee. “Please can we go out now? I’ve been waiting all day and was forced to watch you guys be all coupley!”

Liam pops his head into the living room, noticing the tarp on the floor to prevent carpet stains and the pumpkins set up on the table. “Looks like you’ve started the pumpkin carving without me, little brother.”

“Younger brother,” Killian says with a laugh. “And you were taking too long.”

“Someone had to keep the stall running, make us some money to last throughout the winter,” Liam teases, walking into the room. “If you three clean up here, I should be about ready in half an hour to take her out on the water. That is, if you stole enough fish from us to cook for four.”

“Aye, Liam, I have enough for you as well.”

Emma watches the bickering between siblings with a little bit of awe. She never had anyone to fight with or bicker with, but that also brought her no one to ever depend on. Seeing the two brothers in action makes her heart swell, and Emma can’t help but smile as she watches Liam head back out of the room to put away whatever else he brought back from the Farmer’s Market stall.

Killian jumps up, startling Emma as he picks up his two pumpkin masterpieces. “Well, you heard my brother. We’re to clean up this room, and in half an hour we will be sailing away.”

Henry grabs his pumpkin, following Killian to place it in the corner of the room, before coming back for Emma’s. When Emma continues to just watch the boys work, Henry waves his hand in front of Emma’s face.

“Hello? Earth to Mom? Are you going to help us or what?”

“Huh?” Emma says, giving Henry her full attention. “Right, um, sorry.” She quickly gets up from her chair and joins the boys in putting the living room back to normal, clearing the tarps and rearranging the chairs around the table. When Liam comes in, announcing the Captain is ready to set sail, all four grab their coats and the supplies for their cookout and head to the marina behind the apartment.

“I thought you’re the Captain,” Henry asks Killian as they are making their way up the gangplank to the Jolly.

“Ah, did my brother tell you that?” Liam asks.

“Well, when you aren’t on the ship, I am the Captain,” Killian says with a shrug, moving to pull the gangplank onto the deck of the ship and beginning to do whatever it is they have to do before sailing. To Emma, it looks like a lot of tying and untying of ropes.

“That may be true, little brother, but I still outrank you,” Liam says with a smile. He grabs a rope from Killian, giving it a firm tug before tying it up on another part of the ship.

“You see, Henry,” Liam explains as the brothers work in tandem to get the ship sailing. “When we were in the Navy, I was older and thus outranked my brother as a Captain. Killian was just a lowly lieutenant-”

“Lieutenant Commander-” Killian corrects.

“A lowly lieutenant _commander_ ,” Liam continues, “Therefore, when we are on our ship together, I am the captain. If Killian is taking her out on her own, then it is the highest ranking officer who gets to be called Captain for that sailing.”

“Okay, I understand,” Henry says with a nod. “Is there anything I can do to help as the second mate then?”

Liam lets out a small laugh. “So you outrank your mother then? And how does she feel about that?”

Emma rolls her eyes, waving her hands at the men to continue whatever it is they’re doing. “Hey, I’m just along for the ride, the company, and the food. I don’t even have to rank.”

“You rank higher than Liam in my book, love,” Killian says, which causes Liam to smack him on the shoulder.

“Oy you ponce. Go check that the sails are all set. And take Henry with you,” Liam says, his voice a mixture between commanding and aggravated.

Once they finally get out on the water, Emma finds she enjoys the trip more than when they were just sitting on the boat. Sure, it is absolutely freezing when the wind blows or when they are moving, but once Killian and Liam declare them far enough away from the docks, they drop anchor and begin cooking dinner.

Killian brought out an electric grill, and together with Liam shows Henry how to cut, gut, and skin a fish. Emma opts to not watch how the very adorable-looking fish will be turned into her meal, and instead walks over to the edge of the deck to watch the sunset over the horizon.

It’s not very windy, and Emma is amazed with how calm the water is. She looks back towards the docks, seeing the faint glow of civilization through the darkening sky. This is the furthest from the land she has ever been - and while she knows she should be a little bit scared, Emma is completely calm and trusting of Killian and Liam. She knows they will bring them back safely, and will make sure they don’t die out here in the ocean.

It’s a weird feeling, this trust Emma has for Killian. Other than David and Graham, Emma really hasn’t had a stable guy in her life. And especially not one in the romantic sense. And yet, Emma is feeling completely at ease leaving Killian (and his brother) to watch her son while she just enjoys a sunset.

Emma feels someone coming up beside her, and smiles when she smells the familiar musky scent settle next to her. She doesn’t look away from the horizon, enjoying the pretty colours and the silence of the night, but she does tilt her head to lean on Killian’s shoulder.

“Dinner should be ready in just a few moments,” Killian says quietly. “Though I’d avoid the one Henry seasoned - your boy used quite a bit of salt on his piece.”

Emma snorts, but doesn’t make any other comments, instead breathing in the silence. Killian seems to take notice, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulders as he places a kiss to the crown of her head before turning out to face the horizon as well. The sun is just starting to set, the darkness beginning to settle in.

“It’s beautiful,” Emma says, the awe evident in her voice.

“Aye,” Killian replies.

“I’ve never had a chance to just… sit and look at the sun setting. Usually I’m so busy with everything, and with Henry, and it is impossible to see with all the buildings and things in the city. But this is… wow.”

Killian lets out a small laugh. “It is a sight to behold,” he says, and now Emma knows he is looking at her and not the horizon. “We’ll be turning on the lanterns soon, love. But if you’d like, I can see if my brother will teach Henry some things about the ship on the way back while I show you a few of my favourite constellations.”

Emma smiles, turning to face Killian. “I think I’d like that, if Liam can maneuver this thing back without you.”

“He should only need me for the docking, love,” Killian replies. Emma nods, then turns back to face the horizon. The sun is much lower now, almost halfway down, and Emma shivers. Killian wraps his other arm around her, careful to keep the pointy end of his hook away from her body. She sighs and leans into him, watching as the sun fully sets, the momentary second of darkness overtaking them before Liam turns on the lanterns.

“If you two love-birds are hungry, dinner is ready!” Liam calls from the other end of the ship.

Emma takes a deep breath, giving herself one more moment of being in Killian’s arms, before pushing them both back from the railing and towards where they had set up the fold-out table to eat.

The meal is delicious, other than the bite of Henry’s over-salted fish. The conversation is light and fun, Emma telling Liam more about what it is like being a bail-bondsperson, while Henry explains the finer details of hockey before the brothers launch into more exploits of their adventures out on the Jolly Roger.

Throughout dinner Emma notices how alike Killian and Liam are, the brothers often anticipating each other’s comments about opening or closing sails, or passing food items before the other even asks. They’re perfectly in sync, even so much as to have the same nervous tick of scratching behind their neck when embarrassed. Emma gets to witness this firsthand when she compliments them on the meal, noticing the brothers also sporting matching pink ears.

When dinner is finished, the clock continues to tick closer to Henry’s bedtime, so Liam and Killian get started on pulling up the anchor and setting sail back for the docks while Henry and Emma clean up from dinner. As they start to move across the water again, Emma feels the chill of the cold air. She shivers, the wind beginning to sink in as she watches Henry help Liam steer.

Emma relaxes a little as she feels a blanket fall around her shoulders followed by the warmth of Killian stepping up behind her.

“You seemed a little cold there, love,” Killian says, his arms wrapping around her from behind as well. “Thought this might help.”

“Thanks,” Emma says, turning around to face Killian and place a kiss on his lips. Henry and Liam are thankfully turned away, looking towards the shore.

“It should be about twenty minutes or so until I am needed again. Did you still want me to show you some of those constellations?” Killian asks, quirking his eyebrow.

“Sure,” Emma replies with a shrug. Killian smiles, pulling her back in for another quick kiss before walking towards one of the masts near the front of the ship. He sits down, leaving a space between his legs for Emma. She quickly follows, finding her place in front of Killian and leaning against his chest. Killian reaches up, flicking a switch that drops them into darkness, the lanterns turning off.

“Will Henry and Liam be able to see where we are going?” Emma asks, suddenly panicked and turning around to face Killian. She searches the darkness for his face, her eyes slowly adjusting.

Killian laughs, using his hands to turn Emma back around to face towards the sea. “Aye, he will navigate by the stars. And we also have GPS.”

“Oh,” Emma says, letting out a sigh of relief. She leans back against Killian, fully allowing herself to relax into his embrace.

“Alright,” Killian says, taking a deep breath and looking up towards the sky. As their eyes continue to adjust, Emma begins to see more and more stars shining through. It is a clear night, and Emma is astounded by how beautiful the sky looks. She never gets to see this, the light pollution from Storybrooke masking the glow of the constellations.

Killian grabs Emma’s hand, pointing it up towards a star. “Let’s start small. This is the big dipper, though it’s real name is ursa major.” Killian moves their hands in tandem, tracing the length of the constellation. “Do you see it, love?”

“Yeah,” Emma says with a laugh. “But I could’ve found that one for you. It’s pretty much the only one I remember from elementary school.”

Emma feels Killian’s silent laughs behind her, but watches where he takes her hand as he moves it again. “Now, if you follow the two front stars, they point up to the most important star for a sailor’s navigation.” Killian moves their hands up more, making a line until they point towards an extremely bright star. “This is Polaris, the North Star. If you can find this one, you will always know where you are going.”

“Now which ones take us to Neverland?” Emma asks, turning back to face Killian.

“I’ve never quite found the right one for that,” Killian replies with a smile. “Though I do hear it is the second star to the right, and straight on till morning.”

Emma pauses, turning back to face the sky and lay her head against Killian’s chest. “There are a lot of stars to the right.”

“Aye, that must be why it is so hard to get there.”

They spend the next fifteen minutes alternating between looking at the sky and sneaking in kisses. Killian explains a few more of his favourite constellations, and Emma finds she is much more interested in learning astronomy when Killian is the one teaching it. And when the lessons also involve kissing.

Thankfully Liam gives a warning whistle before turning back on the lanterns, allowing Killian and Emma a moment to compose themselves and stand back up before being caught making out on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Once Killian rejoins his brother, it only takes another fifteen minutes before they are fully docked and ready to head back ashore.

Henry lets out a loud yawn as he walks down the gangplank, his arms full with garbage and other items from their outing. They drop the garbage off, and Emma notices Henry tripping over his own feet as they head towards Killian’s car.

“Hey Killian?” Emma says, her hand snugly wrapped in his. “I don’t think Henry is going to make it back up to the apartment, and then home too. Maybe I can come pick up the pumpkins another time?”

“Aye, that seems wise,” Killian replies, eyeing Henry as he trips again, practically falling. “Liam, would you mind taking up the supplies while I drive these two home?”

“Of course, Killian,” Liam says, grabbing the bags hanging off of his brother’s hook. He turns towards Emma and gives her a smile. “It was absolutely lovely meeting you, Emma. For once it seems my brother has actually done something right. And you, Henry,” Liam turns to face the boy, Henry perking up a bit upon hearing his name. “I hope to see you out on the ship again. You are a very quick learner, and I feel like I may have just found my next second mate.”

“Really?” Henry asks, the excitement momentarily taking over his exhaustion.

“Aye,” Liam replies simply. “You will have to study hard, though, alright?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Henry says, nodding enthusiastically.

With that, Liam turns to head inside the apartment, but Emma runs forward and taps him on the shoulder.

“Liam?” She says, waiting for Liam to turn around and look at her before continuing, “Thank you, for today. And for helping out with Henry, and taking us out. It really means alot to him to get to be out on the water - he’s been talking about this for weeks.”

Liam nods, his ears reddening. “Well, I only hope that you had a good time as well. I haven’t seen my brother bring a girl around in…” Liam’s voice fades, and Emma knows where his mind is travelling to. Knows exactly who the last girl Liam had seen his brother with.

“Killian told me everything, remember? So I get what a big deal this is,” Emma replies. “I just wanted to say too - about the time in the market with my friend. She is really overbearing, and makes me overthink things. And I don’t want her getting into my head about Killian and my relationship with him and making me panic.”

Liam straightens out, and suddenly Emma sees the Captain Liam Jones - the authoritative one that takes no business from no one.

“So, are you saying that you are going to panic and run away from my brother?” he asks, puffing out his chest to full intimidation mode. Emma’s eyes widen, and she quickly turns her head to look back at Killian, who is currently helping a half-asleep Henry get into the backseat of his car. She smiles a little, seeing the care in which Killian is putting into every move, before turning back to face Liam.

“Absolutely not,” she says. “But we still are letting ourselves figure all of this out before letting Mary Margaret know.”

Liam surveys Emma for a moment, looking her up and down, before nodding. “Alright, then. Have a good night Emma. Perhaps we should do this again sometime.” With that, Liam turns back to the apartment complex and pulls open the front door.

“Goodnight, Liam,” Emma calls, smiling when Liam gives a small wave before fully heading into the lobby. Emma turns back to Killian, seeing him leaning against the door of the car, Henry now safely asleep in the backseat. She saunters over to him, smiling when she sees his eyes raking over her body.

“Well, your boy seemed to enjoy himself. I got him into the backseat and he promptly fell asleep. I had to lean in to strap him in and everything.

Emma laughs, curling herself against the heat of Killian’s body. “Yeah, he pretends like he is a teenager and can stay up, but after a full day like today he usually falls asleep before we get home.”

“I know your boy had fun,” Killian says, pulling back an inch and using his thumb to lift Emma’s chin, “but did you have a good day, love?”

“The best,” Emma replies. She leans in and kisses Killian for good measure, trying to prove a point. “Best second date but also random day in a relationship ever.”

It takes a moment for them to separate, but after a few minutes of kissing on the street they decide it would probably be a good idea to get Henry home. They drive home in semi-silence, the sounds of classical music on the radio lulling Emma to sleep as well. She is surprised to be woken up by Killian, smiling up at him across the car as she pulls herself out to wake Henry.

Killian doesn’t let them go without walking them back up to the apartment, citing the fact that he is a gentlemen but also not arguing when Henry makes a comment about them just wanting to make out a bit more. Upon reaching their door, Henry opens it quickly and says goodnight, heading straight towards his bedroom.

Emma lingers a little, leaning into Killian’s space. “I had a fantastic time. And thanks again for including Henry.”

“I wouldn’t have imagined the day without him, love,” Killian replies. “He is the biggest part of your life, therefore I should make sure to make room for him just as much as I make room for you.”

Emma smiles, placing a kiss on Killian’s lips. “Yeah, well, not many other guys think that way. So thank you.” She leans up again and kisses Killian, this time letting the kiss deepen a little. She tastes his lips, basking in the saltiness there, before pulling back as she is unable to hold back a yawn.

“Perhaps I should let you go then, love,” Killian says with a laugh, stifling his own yawn in the process.

“Probably,” Emma replies, stretching her arms out and taking a deep breath. “I’ll text you in the morning?”

Killian smiles, leaning in and placing a quick peck on Emma’s lips. “I’ll wait for it with bated breath.”

Emma groans, lightly punching Killian in the shoulder. “You don’t have to be so dramatic about it.”

Killian shrugs, walking away down the hall. “What can I say, love? Pirates are dramatic.”

* * *

After dropping Henry off at hockey the next Thursday, Emma enters the nearly empty gym to wait for dodgeball to start. The Storybrooke Saviours play in the first set of the night and the last. Killian had mentioned his team was only playing one match tonight, so Emma isn’t expecting to see Killian show up until much later.

Emma takes a deep breath, walking over to the benches on the other side of the gym and dropping her cell phone and water bottle on it. She reaches her arms up in a deep stretch, closing her eyes as she forces her muscles to wake up after a long day of sitting in front of a computer doing research. As she begins to roll her neck, her body jumps as a ball hits her square in her back.

Emma pulls her eyes opened and turns around, quickly bending down to grab the discarded dodgeball to throw it back at her friend’s face.

“Ruby! What was that for?” Emma calls, her eyes rolling as Ruby is able to catch the ball out of the air as she saunters across the gym.

“You were an easy target, had to take it!”

“Whatever,” Emma says, bending over to stretch out her back. “You’re here early,” she adds, twisting her head up to eye her friend.

“Yeah…” Ruby says, her face turning a bit red. She pauses, quickly looking around the gymnasium before closing the distance between herself and Emma and pulling Emma out of her stretch.

“Okay, see that girl?” Ruby asks, jerking her head towards another team warming up on the other side of the gym.

Emma turns her head to look, but Ruby’s eyes widen and she practically yells, “No don’t look!”

“Ruby, how am I supposed to see someone if I can’t even look?”

“You have to do it subtly… so she doesn’t know we are looking…” Ruby says, shrugging. She looks down at the ball in her hand, and instantly perks up. “Emma, go stand over there. We can warm up, and you can get a good look, okay? Just… she’s the cute one with black hair, okay?”

Emma rolls her eyes, then freezes realizing the implications of her friend’s words. “Wait, she’s here? And on another dodgeball team? Oh, I am going to give you so much crap about this!”

“Okay, okay,” Ruby says, taking a few steps back and tossing the dodgeball to Emma. “Just, not too much crap, okay? I know, though. I am totally a hypocrite and I deserve it.”  

“You deserve what?” Mary Margaret asks, coming up behind them with David in tow.

“Um…” Ruby freezes, looking between Emma and Mary Margaret as David just shrugs and moves to put some of their supplies on the bench next to Emma’s.

Emma takes the opportunity to throw the dodgeball in her hands directly at Ruby’s face, knocking her friend off balance. “Oh, Ruby here is just totally using _moves_ that she made fun of me for using in previous games.”

“Yeah, moves,” Ruby mutters over her voice as she rubs her head and bends down to pick up the dodgeball.

“Oh, you mean like when Emma pretends to throw to get someone on the other team to drop their ball?” Mary Margaret asks, a little confused. This lie is turning into a stretch, especially considering how they’ve been playing with the same strategies and moves for a few seasons.

“Sure, you could say that,” Emma says, shrugging. “I mean, you could say she is using some of my best moves, getting good _hits_ on the other team.”

Ruby lets out a laugh while Mary Margaret stares questioningly. “Yeah, I am definitely hitting the other team. Just like my girl Ems here. Though we definitely have the teams we play much better with.”

Emma smiles back at her friend, but upon noticing the look she is getting from Mary Margaret, decides to quell this conversation with one last hit against Ruby. “Why don’t we all just… warm up, and then we can... _crush_ whatever team we are playing?”

“Yeah, what team are we playing?” Mary Margaret asks, turning to stare directly at the dark-haired girl Ruby was talking about previously. When Ruby turns to look in that direction too, the girl smiles and waves her hand before turning back to her team.

“Hm…” Mary Margaret says, eyeing up the team. “It looks like that girl likes you Ruby… maybe you should talk to her after the game?”

Emma tries her best, but she can’t hold in her laugh. Ruby glares at her, but turns back to Mary Margaret and says, “She probably just thinks I am someone she knows. I’ve got a really common face.” With that, Ruby grabs the dodgeball and moves towards the doors to the gym where Graham is walking in.

“Did Ruby seem… short with you?” Mary Margaret asks as David returns with another dodgeball for them to warm up with.

Emma shakes her head. “No, I just think she’s been having a bad day.”

“Well, maybe we should all grab ice cream after, cheer her up a bit!” Mary Margaret says, bouncing with glee at her new idea. “Oh, we totally should! I heard this new ice cream place just opened up near the harbour, we can totally try it!”

“Some guys from the station went last week, they said it was fantastic!” David adds.

“You can bring your friend from the other team - Killian is it?” Mary Margaret asks.

Emma pauses but quickly recovers and hopes that her friends do not notice the slight heat she feels building on her cheeks. “You guys totally go - I don’t think Henry should have that much sugar this close to bedtime,” Emma replies. “Besides, Killian probably has things to do with his own team.”

“He probably does - they seem pretty close.” Mary Margaret says, nodding in understanding. “Well, next time you’ll have to come with us. Maybe if Henry ever has another Friday off.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma says, before reaching over and grabbing the dodgeball out of David’s hands. “Now, let’s warm up before the other team beats us because we aren’t ready to play!”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Hope you enjoyed the chapter - let me know what you think!
> 
> Next week's update may be delayed by about 14-24 hours due to a giant midterm next Thursday. But I should have it posted by that afternoon instead of my usual Wednesday evening/Thursday early AM update. :D But it'll help my exam if you tell me what you thought of this chapter!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for being patient today :) I think I passed my exam, so that's good?

Emma again finds herself falling into a routine - and actually quite enjoying it. Now on top of driving Killian home on Thursdays, they usually end up picking up food somewhere and hanging out at Killian’s for an hour or so. Henry loves hearing Killian’s stories from the Navy (well, the ones Killian is willing to tell), and Emma just enjoys hanging out with her two boys.

Killian is also frequenting Henry’s weekend hockey games, often coming just as the first period starts with a hot chocolate in hand for Emma. Though she knows it is petty, Emma loves cuddling up to Killian in the cold arena and watching as the other mothers stare at her and Killian. Especially when she sees them looking between Killian and their own husbands. Emma knows Killian is hot, and has started doing her hair a bit more for these games for Killian’s benefit, so she knows exactly what these moms are seeing and just loves the envy on their faces. Somehow she feels like she is getting back at all those girls in school who judged her based on her foster-kid status and lack of cool clothing.

Mondays are still girl’s lunch, and Emma notices more and more that Mary Margaret is avoiding talking about anyone’s love life - neither Ruby nor Emma’s have come up in the past few weeks. Emma finds it odd, like maybe Mary Margaret is distracted about something, but if no one else is bringing it up Emma isn’t going to either. Things are going too well, and Emma doesn’t want to jinx it by telling Mary Margaret too soon.

Though she is seeing Killian twice a week at least now, it is usually with Henry, which means no alone time and no hot make-out sessions. So, when Neal calls to ask if he can take Henry for the second weekend in November, Emma jumps at the opportunity. Another weekend alone, more time to get to know Killian, and maybe time for some adult sleepovers as well!

Neal is coming to pick up Henry after Thursday’s hockey, as the schools have Friday off for Veteran’s Day. So when dodgeball ends, Emma and Killian are in their normal spot waiting for Henry to come out. Neal should be around anytime, and Emma is ready for him to take Henry so she can head over to Killian’s for a late supper. When eight-thirty rolls around, though, and Henry is waiting with his hockey bag and overnight bag while Neal is nowhere to be found, Emma starts to get worried. Worried that Neal is skipping out on Henry just like he has done in the past - and worried that he is going to ruin all of her plans for the weekend.

Neal isn’t anywhere - not in the atrium, not in the arena. Emma even sends Henry back into the locker rooms to double check if Neal is waiting in there. When half an hour goes by and Neal still hasn’t arrived, Emma starts to panic. Henry seems agitated too, bouncing on his feet next to her and continuing to look down at his watch. Annoyed, Emma sends Neal a text, but when he doesn’t reply she tries calling him instead.

Just as Emma is about to hit the call button, though, Neal strolls into the front of the YMCA like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Emma hears Henry let out a deep breath, and the frown on his face slowly morph into a smile.

“Dad!” he calls, before running over to Neal and pulling him into a hug. Emma shakes her head, grabbing Henry’s forgotten bag and walking over to where he and her ex are standing. Killian waits behind, his phone out as he leans against the wall minding his own business.

“You’re late,” Emma says, handing Neal over the large duffle bag full of Henry’s things.

“No, I’m early. His hockey thing is done at 9:30, right?” Neal asks, grabbing the bag from Emma and looking completely sincere in his question.

“Dad, I was done at 8:30!” Henry says, the annoyance clear in his voice. “You’re half an hour late!”

Neal frowns, but then pulls out his phone seemingly to scan through his text message conversation with Emma confirming the weekend. Emma notices the moment Neal sees the text, his eyes widening and a tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. “Shit,” Neal mutters under his breath.

“DAD! Language!” Henry cries, shaking his head.

“Sorry, kid,” Neal replies, his hand moving to ruffle through Henry’s hair. She notices Henry moving his hand to fix his hair, trying to flatten it out again.

“So, his game on Sunday is at one, and I’ll pick him up after that, okay?” Emma asks, wanting to confirm her plans verbally with Neal to avoid any fiascos.

“Right, yeah, let me put that in my calendar,” Neal says, typing a few buttons on his phone. “Right, okay,” he says, still looking down. Finally, Neal finishes tapping on his phone and turns to look at Emma. “Seriously, Ems. Thanks for this weekend. I really do want to work on things.”

“Good,” Emma says, “Because Henry is really excited about this weekend with you. Aren’t you, kid?”

“Yup! Really excited!” Henry says, smiling up at his dad. “And you’re going to watch my game Sunday, right?”

“Hopefully,” Neal says, “If I don’t have to go into work after the long weekend.”

Emma notices Henry’s face fall, but tries to cover it up with some excitement before Neal sees. “Well, you guys are going to have a really fun weekend. Remember to text me, and if anything comes up I am just a phone call away, okay kid?”

Henry nods, and Emma bends down to place a kiss on his forehead. She smiles at her kid and ruffles his hair too, secretly pleased when Henry doesn’t go to fix it.

“And seriously - just make sure he gets to that game. And call me if anything happens, okay?” Emma says, turning to Neal.

“Of course, Ems. Thanks again,” Neal replies, grabbing Henry’s bag and pulling him along. Henry turns around and waves, and Emma notices his eyes move to Killian. After a moment, though, Henry’s eyes light up and Emma knows Killian must have waved back. She watches as Henry gets into Neal’s car, buckling himself in while Neal puts his bag into the trunk. Only after Neal pulls out of the parking spot and turns the car away from the YMCA does Emma relax and move back towards Killian.

“Ready to go, love?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” Emma replies.

~~~~~

The rest of Thursday night is spent in the usual way - they pick up take-out on the way home, and then stop at Killian’s place for dinner. It’s a little weird, being there without Henry, because the only times Emma has ever been over to Killian’s has been in the context of a three-person (or sometimes four person if Liam popped out of his room) “date”. But today it is just her and Killian, alone. No one else.

Well, Liam did come home around ten, sneaking in and apologizing for interrupting the night. He had grabbed a take-out container, nudged Killian in the shoulder and given him an extremely unsubtle wink before hiding in his bedroom.

Other than the interruption, everything about dinner is casual and relaxing, yet still quite intimate. They opted to forgo alcohol, as Emma has to drive home and Killian has to work early in the morning. With dinner finished and already cleaned up, and nothing else left to do for the night, Emma finds herself lingering by the doorway.

Killian comes back out from the kitchen, a smile on his face as he wipes his hands on a paper towel. He saunters over to Emma, discarding the towel, and gives her a little smirk. Emma raises an eyebrow, unsure what Killian is doing, but then smirks right along with him when he leans in and places a soft kiss on her mouth. He leans back a second, seemingly thinking about something, before leaning in again and placing a second kiss, this time moving up to her nose. He then moves to her left cheek, then her right, the kisses so light they are almost non-existent, and Emma has to restrain herself from laughing.

“You know,” Kilian says between placing a kiss on her forehead and nose, “I do have a bed here. You can stay over.”

“You have to work early tomorrow,” Emma says, but even to her own ears the excuse is weak.

Emma feels Killian smile as he moves to kiss a row down the column of her neck. “I promise I won’t wake you when I get up.”

“Killian,” Emma says, but it comes out as more of a moan. She half-heartedly tries to push him off of her, but Killian’s hand grabs her waist and holds tight. “Liam is in the other room,” she says, quietly.

With that comment, Killian freezes in his movements, then pulls back to look in Emma’s eyes. “Love, I was only speaking of sleeping. We both need our rest, and I swear the best sleep I’ve had in years was on your couch, that blasted superhero movie playing in the background.”

“Oh,” Emma says, a little surprised. They have been dating for a few weeks now, and while they have only had the one “sleep-over,” a weekend without Henry seems as good as any to take this next step.

“On top of that, love,” Killian says, placing another soft kiss on Emma’s lips before continuing, “it would be bad form to not properly wine and dine you beforehand. And especially bad form to have my brother in the next room.”

Emma lets out a laugh, “Of course you’d want to do it the proper way.”

Killian shrugs. “What can I say? I’m old fashioned.” He leans down and captures Emma’s lips in a kiss, this one longer than the last few, giving Emma time to kiss him back. When Killian pulls back, he looks at her quizzically again, studying her eyes for something.

“And you’re sure love?” he asks, hesitantly. “About us? And this step? I don’t want to be scaring you away, or anything.”

Emma thinks for a moment, recalling the past month of being together. How safe she feels, how happy she feels. How with Henry gone this weekend really is their prime opportunity. And how, unlike all the men in her past who have been either a lie (Neal) or just there to scratch an itch (let’s not think of names here), with Killian it feels real. It feels right. It feels like the next step.

“Come over on Saturday night,” she says, eyes shining. “You can cook me dinner, and properly wine and dine me. Then we have the whole apartment to ourselves. And if I change my mind, you still haven’t seen Ant Man.”

Killian lets out a laugh, pulling Emma close and holding her tight in a hug. Emma takes the opportunity to smile into Killian’s shoulder, breathing him in and letting the moment envelop her. The more she thinks about it, the less scary it is. Though, she knows Saturday will be filled with panic and preparation, right now she just feels happy and safe wrapped in Killian’s arms. And that is how you’re supposed to feel, right?

“This won’t affect our game on Thursday, will it?” Killian asks, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “We only have a few weeks until playoffs, and I don’t want you going soft on me.”

Emma rolls her eyes, giving Killian a punch in the chest as she pulls back from him. “Is that all you care about? Your precious win? The bragging rights, team shirt and trophy?”

“Trophies are good for a man’s ego, love,” Killian replies with a smirk.

Emma shakes her head. “Oh, don’t worry. If anything, this will make me even better at playing. I’ll know all your moves.”

“You don’t already?” Killian teases. “From the way you study me during games, I’d think you’d already know every intimate detail of my moves.”

Emma punches Killian again, but can’t resist the laugh that sneaks out. “You wish, Jones.”

Killian laughs too, but it turns softer and into a smile. “Oh, I definitely wish.”

“Sap,” Emma says, leaning into place a soft kiss on Killian’s lips. She bends down to grab her purse,  
finally resolving to leave the apartment. After all, she will be seeing Killian again on Saturday. And probably Saturday will lead into Sunday, and they can just go together to Henry’s game and pick him up there. Basically the whole weekend will be Killian filled, so she should let him get some sleep before his early morning wake-up call.

“So, what time should I be over on Saturday?” Killian asks, pulling open the door to his apartment and leaning against the frame as Emma steps out into the hallway.

“Depends on what you’re making, and how long it’ll take,” Emma says with a shrug.

“Love, do you even have pots or pans for me to cook with?”

Emma pauses, thinking about what is in her small kitchen. “I might have… one? Somewhere? I do make mac and cheese for Henry, so I have a pot. And I’ve got those dishes to make shake and bake. And a pan I used for pancakes like… three years ago?”

“I’ll bring what I need then,” Killian says with a laugh. “And, if you’d be willing to have me, I could come around five and have dinner ready by seven.”

“Sounds perfect,” Emma replies. “Though, don’t expect me to be much help. I can maybe stir something, until you really teach me. This is all you, buddy.”

“Of course! It’s the proper wine and dine, Emma. I can’t let you help with the meal, that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly.”

Emma takes a tentative step further in the hallway. “So, I’ll see you Saturday then?”

“See you Saturday,” Killian replies.

Emma takes a moment to stare at her boyfriend, his tall frame leaning against the doorway. Arms crossed, hair flopping into his eyes as most of the product has been rubbed out (not to mention chased out by Emma’s hands earlier in the night). He looks like a god, and Emma sometimes doesn’t believe he is real. How such a beautiful package can have such broken pieces inside, and yet such sweet and kind and loving pieces as well. Obviously Killian notices the staring, though, a smirk coming to his face as one eyebrow lifts and his tongue moves into his cheek. Emma can’t handle it, feeling the look pulsing through her body, and the anticipation of Saturday night suddenly building exponentially.

“Bye,” Emma finally says, not breaking eye contact with Killian.

“Goodbye, love,” Killian replies, his face softening out. Emma tears herself away, turning down the hallway and not looking back. She puts some extra swagger in her walk, knowing Killian is watching her as she goes.

~~~~~~

Preparing for a date with your long term boyfriend that you know will end in sex is much different than preparing for a date that will end with kissing and being dropped off at the door. First, there is all the cleaning she has to do. Picking up the clothes strewn around her bedroom and throwing them in the hamper. Washing her sheets for the first time in god-knows-how-long. Vacuuming the carpets and running a disinfecting cloth over every surface in the kitchen. She cleans the bathroom, making sure to scrub down the toilet and shower, and to leave extra room on the counter in case Killian brings a toothbrush or something. She kind of really hopes he brings a toothbrush.

Next there is all the extra grooming she has to do. Emma spends about an hour and a half in the shower early Saturday afternoon making sure she has shaved every inch of her legs, and washing her hair twice. She rubs in the scented body lotion Ruby had bought her last Christmas, opening the bottle for the first time in hopes that Killian likes the scent. She also makes sure to double check her eyebrows, plucking out any stray hairs and making sure the arches are perfect. It takes her forever to decide what to wear, going between skirts and dresses and pants. Eventually Emma decides on jeans, a snug pair that sit low on her hips. On top she wears a red button down, knowing it might test Killian’s dexterity but also knowing it is one of her best colours. She has a matching set of red underwear underneath, something she hopes will endear Killian to the colour on her as well.

Finally, there is the shopping. Emma makes sure to grab a few different bottles of wine (even though she knows Killian will be bringing his own). She also buys an extra pot and pan from Walmart, and a new pair of oven mitts to be safe as her last pair are nearly burnt through. The final stop is the drugstore, and Emma chooses one on the other end of town to guarantee she won’t bump into Mary Margaret while buying condoms. Again, she is sure Killian will be bringing some of his own, but a girl should always be prepared.

When Emma makes it back home and puts everything away, she spends a good half-hour curling her hair. She isn’t sure if Killian would like it more up or down, and she also doesn’t remember the last time she styled her hair based on someone else’s preference. She opts to leave the curls flowing down next to her shoulders because it is much easier and less time consuming than some kind of updo.

With nothing else left to do to prepare, Emma spends the last hour waiting for Killian going between a movie to try to relax, and meticulously finding things she still needs to clean. She thinks about texting Ruby to get some of the nerves out, but it probably won’t help. Ruby would just work her up and cause Emma to want to skip the wine-and-dine portion of the evening and head straight to the main event.

When Killian calls to buzz in, Emma feels every nerve ending in her body come alive. She quickly presses the button on her phone that opens the door downstairs then drops the phone onto her bed before moving to the living room, where she ends up pacing the length of the room as she waits for Killian to take the few flights of stairs up to her floor. As she finally opens the door, Emma feels her heart try to break out of its chest and it takes all the effort in the world to not pull Killian in and just take him then and there.

Killian is dressed casually, but it is still one of the hottest outfits Emma has seen him wear. He has on a tight pair of black jeans, the material hugging every curve that she can see and giving Emma a sneak peek of what a night she is in for. He has on the same blue button down he wore the first day they met, the top three buttons undone leaving Emma with a delicious view of his chest hair. On top, Killian’s hair is mussed as usual, and it looks like he may have run his hands through it a few more times than normal. He is wearing a normal prosthetic, his good hand holding a few plastic bags while there is another, slightly larger bag over his shoulder. Topping off the look is the brilliant smile on his face, looking down at Emma with all the joy in the world, as if he is astounded to even be standing in her presence.

“Hello love,” he says, eyes shining. “Care to invite me in?”

“Right, yeah,” Emma replies, breaking out of her reverie. She steps to the side, and Killian moves into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Give me a moment, love,” he says, dropping the bag from his shoulder to the ground then quickly moving to the kitchen with the plastic bags. Emma watches as he goes, staring at the curve of his bottom in the skin-tight jeans he is wearing. When he disappears from view, Emma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She counts to ten, listening to the sounds of Killian putting a few things into the fridge and dropping other things on the counter. By the time she hears him coming back, Emma thinks her body has cooled off enough to avoid jumping him in the living room.

“Sorry,” Killian says, stepping right up into Emma’s space. “Didn’t want anything to spoil.” He leans down, drawing Emma’s lips up into a tantalizing kiss, his tongue sweeping her lower lip before seeking access to her mouth. Emma willingly lets him in, moaning as she tastes him while they deepen the kiss.

She pulls back, finally, unable to breath. They both pant for a moment, then their faces light up in matching smiles.

“Well that is definitely a proper greeting,” Emma says, placing another peck on Killian’s lips.

“Aye, that it is,” Killian replies. “Hello, love.”

“Hi,” Emma says, pulling back and putting a few inches of space between the heat of their bodies. She looks down at the bag at her feet, then quirks an eyebrow at Killian. “Planning on getting lucky there, buddy?”

“Ah, and here is the teasing,” Killian replies, leaning down and grabbing the bag. “As a former Navy man, I like to be prepared. Besides, half of this is filled with cooking supplies I was sure you wouldn’t have.”

“I’ll have you know I bought you some fancy new cooking things earlier today.” Emma says defiantly.

“Do you have a double boiler or a soufflé pot, love?” Killian asks.

Emma goes silent, not really having an answer. She also has no idea what a double boiler is.

“That’s what I thought,” Killian replies. He places a kiss on Emma’s nose before heading back towards the kitchen. “Like I said, love, I like to be prepared. And I need supplies.”

Emma follows Killian to the kitchen, and the hours that follow are very fun. Killian likes to explain what he is doing as he is cooking, and he is very meticulous about it. Apparently being wined and dined is a big thing, because Killian is making a full three-course meal. He pours Emma a glass of wine from a bottle pulled out of his duffle bag, then instructs her to cut up vegetables for the salad.

“I hope you know putting Emma Swan and wine and a knife together is a recipe for disaster.”

“I trust you love, you won’t harm yourself.”

Emma only nicks herself once, and it isn’t even that deep or bad - she doesn’t even bleed. Sure enough, though, Killian relegates her to stirring duty, making sure the sauce doesn’t boil over. They keep the conversation light hearted as they go, Killian moving around the kitchen like he owns the place, only occasionally having to ask Emma where a utensil is or pausing to wash something from his duffle bag before using it.

Once the chicken is in the oven, Killian starts working on melting the chocolate for the soufflé he is making. Emma is astounded Killian even knows how to make a soufflé. Emma’s culinary skills are levelled to what a ten-year-old boy would want to eat - so she can grill a steak pretty well, make mac-and-cheese, or broil chicken fingers, but when it comes to fancy meals Killian definitely has her beat.

Emma, now onto her second glass of wine, is given the task of stirring the chocolate as it melts, and making sure it doesn’t burn. She didn’t know chocolate could burn, but she takes the job seriously as she stares into the dark-brown goo. Killian stepped out to the bathroom, not much else to do yet while the chicken is still cooking, the potatoes are in the oven, and the salad is waiting to be dressed.

She must be in her own head, though, as Emma doesn’t hear Killian come back into the kitchen. Instead, she feels him as he presses his front against her back, his head leaning over her shoulder to take a look at the chocolate.

“That seems to be coming along well,” he says, though Emma isn’t fully sure if that is what he says when her body is too busy reacting to the solid one behind it.

“I think it’s almost melted,” Emma replies, not sure if she is talking about the chocolate or her own legs.

“Aye,” Killian replies, leaning in a little more so Emma feels every pane of his chest. “We should check.”

Killian’s left arm wraps around Emma’s waist, holding her close, while his right hand sneaks forward and his pointer finger dips quickly into the melting chocolate. He pulls it back, the chocolate dripping off his finger back into the double-boiler. After the drops slow, Killian pulls his finger back and places it between his lips, sucking off the chocolate. Emma twists her head back to watch, her body shivering at the moan Killian lets out.

“Oh, love, you have to try this,” Killian says, reaching back in with his finger and drawing up more chocolate. This time, he pulls his finger towards Emma’s lips. She willingly opens her mouth, closing it around Killian’s digit and sucking off the chocolate. She lets out a moan, the dark chocolate’s taste amplified as Emma swirls her tongue around Killian’s finger, making sure to get every bit of chocolate. She feels Killian tense behind her, knowing it is a dangerous game they are playing with the food still waiting to be eaten. So instead of continuing, she reaches up with her own hand and pulls Killian’s finger out of her mouth with a pop.

His hand lingers there, in front of her face for a moment, before he grabs her cheek and twists her head sideways so their mouths can find each other again. This time Killian tastes of chocolate, and they both let out a little moan of appreciation as Emma rocks her hips back into Killian. She can feel him behind her, his arousal evident through his jeans, and just as she is about to deepen the kiss her stomach lets out a loud growl.

Killian pulls out of the kiss with a laugh, and Emma feels her own body shaking with silent giggles. Killian places a kiss to the crown of her head. “Perhaps we should finish our meal before we continue to… dessert…”

“You’re horrible,” Emma says, shaking her head. “But yeah, probably.”

Killian takes a step back from Emma, pulling the melting chocolate off the heat. He grabs the whisk and gives it a stir, making sure it is all fully melted, before saying, “Why don’t you go set the table, love? I should have the soufflé in the oven by the time the meal is ready, and then we can make sure your stomach is no longer angry at me, aye?”

Emma rolls her eyes, stepping back from Killian and grabbing her glass of wine from the counter. “I suppose I can do that. And if I get hungry waiting, I can always start on the salad, before we get to the main course.” Emma adds a wink to the end of her sentence, hoping Killian gets her innuendo. From the way the tips of Killian’s ears pink and he turns away to look down into the chocolate again, she knows he got it.

She laughs to herself as she sets the table at how much of a contrast Killian can be to himself. One minute he is a sex god, feeding her chocolate from him finger as he presses against her back, the next he is shy and insecure, not really as confident as he makes himself seem. Complete contradictions, but Emma kind of likes how he shows her that sweeter side from time to time.

Once the table is set, Emma does feel like a bit of a cooling off period is needed, so she takes the opportunity to grab the salad and dress it, making sure she scoops out a good portion for both her and Killian. She then pours a little more wine into her glass, and sits down at the table to wait for Killian to come out. The oven had said there were a few more minutes after the “chocolate incident,” as Emma decided to call it in her head, so she figures it won’t be a long wait.

Sure enough, Killian comes out five minutes later, sweeping in with a serving plate filled with potatoes, cooked vegetables (when did he have time to make those?) and a beautiful roasted chicken at the top. It smells delicious, and seeing the food combined with the taste of chocolate Emma had earlier sends her body into overdrive. Her stomach growls again, loudly, and Killian barks out a laugh.

“Killian, this looks absolutely amazing,” Emma says as Killian begins to place some food onto Emma’s plate. “But seriously, how do you expect just the two of us to eat all of this?”

“I had no intention of us finishing, love. Plenty of extras for you to keep. Help you think of me later in the week.” Killian says with a wink while moving some potatoes to his own plate. “Now, do you prefer white meat or dark?”

Emma thinks for a moment, then flirtatiously drops her eyes down low on Killian’s body. “Dark meat,” she says, her eyes looking back up into Killian’s, “definitely dark.”

She watches as Killian’s pupils dilate, as he takes a deep breath before his utensils begin cutting through the chicken. Once he is able to pry his eyes away from Emma, he says, “You are really going to have to stop that, Emma, if you want us to be able to get through dinner.”

“Who says I want that?” Emma asks, leaning forwards on the table with a smirk. Unfortunately her body betrays her as another loud growl is released from her stomach. Instantly both Emma and Killian break out into a fit of giggles.

“That would be your stomach, love,” Killian says, the tension cleared again from the room as Killian places the meat onto Emma’s plate. He moves onto his own, and when they are both fully served, Killian sits down on Emma’s right.

They manage to keep the conversation light during the meal, neither skirting down the path that they are pretty sure this night will take. At least, not yet. They discuss work, winter plans, dodgeball, and Henry of course. Emma again finds herself laughing and smiling and truly enjoying her time with Killian, even when they are just eating and talking.

Once their meals are finished and pushed to the side of the table, Killian makes quick work of the clean up. The dish he cooked the chicken, potatoes, and vegetables in turns out to be one of those fancy ones that has a lid to throw it straight in the fridge. The plates and utensils are quickly put into the dishwasher, and all supplies are put in their rightful place (or at least piled together in one corner to be put away tomorrow).

They’re sitting back at the dining room table just talking as they wait for dessert to finish. Emma smiles, taking a deep breath and looking in Killian’s eyes. “So, you do a pretty good version of wine-and-dine,” she says, swirling the small bit of wine left in her glass for effect before swallowing it down.

Killian blushes, looking down at where their hands are joined on the table. “Aye, well, I’m glad you liked it. Took quite a bit of planning. I’m just hoping that dessert-”

He is interrupted by the buzzing of the oven. Killian smiles up at Emma, pulling her by their entwined hands towards the kitchen. They reach the oven, and Killian releases Emma’s hand to turn off the beeping noise. He then goes to grab the oven mitt, turning towards the oven and taking a deep breath.

“I’ve only ever had two of these that actually worked, so we have to be very quiet when I take it out, alright?” Killian asks, preparing himself for the task. Emma nods beside him, giving his upper arm a squeeze of encouragement. Killian nods back, then moves to pull the souffle out of the oven. He moves slowly, lifting the tray with as much care as possible. Emma and Killian stand on bated breath as the chocolate masterpiece comes out of the oven, and when Killian places it down on the countertop they both stare for a moment wondering what will happen.

The souffle looks perfect, standing up and fluffy as ever. Killian smiles triumphantly, closing the oven door and turning to Emma. She smiles back just as brightly, leaning in to kiss him softly. Just as their lips touch, however, they hear something that sounds like air being released from a balloon. They quickly break their kiss and their eyes fly back over to the souffle. The entire right half of the dessert has caved in, deflating on itself and drooping sadly half-way down the dish.

Killian lets out a sad sigh. “Apologies, love. I truly thought it was going to work.”

“It’s okay,” Emma replies, turning back to look at Killian as her eyes darken. “I’ve got other plans for dessert anyways.” Instantly her lips are back on Killian’s, only this time more reminiscent to their earlier chocolate-infused kiss. Killian lets out a groan, deepening the kiss as Emma’s hands move around his back to grab his ass, pushing their bodies closer together. They continue to kiss, Killian pushing Emma backwards and out of the kitchen, into the living room and onto the plush carpet.

Emma’s hands can’t stop exploring, roaming over Killian’s broad back and across his taut shoulders. She feels his hands everywhere, tangling in her hair and skirting down her spine before coming back up again. Slowly, Emma brings her hands forwards, over Killian’s broad chest and towards the buttons on his shirt. She breaks their kiss, moving to suck a spot behind Killian’s ear as she traces the chest hair he has poking out of the shirt.

Killian lets out a moan, and Emma takes it as permission to keep going, moving down his neck as she trails kisses while her hands make short work of Killian’s shirt. It takes a moment for them to get the bottom untucked from Killian’s pants, but once that is done Emma flings the shirt across the room, idly noticing that it lands on a lamp before losing all thoughts when Killian begins sucking on a spot behind her ear.

Emma uses the opportunity to lean her head back, letting out a few staggering breaths before her hands begin their exploration of Killian’s chest. Emma knows Killian works out, and works on a ship which much mean lots of manual labour, but she never expected him to have this good a body. She trails her fingers down in his chest hair, running her hand down through the thick expanse until her hand is at his waistband. She runs her hand back and forth along it, feeling Killian shudder, before trailing her hand back up towards his chest again. They have all the time in the world tonight, no need to rush things too early.

Once she makes it back to his shoulders, Killian decides it is his turn for exploration. He brings his right hand down to her blouse, quickly popping the first three buttons and bringing her cleavage into view. Killian lets out a groan upon seeing Emma’s red lace bra, rolling his head back in appreciation.

“May I?” he asks, searching Emma’s eyes for any doubts. She nods encouragingly, a hand tangling in his hair as she pulls him in for another kiss. Emma feels Killian smile into the kiss, and when they break apart again, he trails kisses down her neck but this time doesn’t stop at her collarbone.

As Killian places kisses lower, Emma takes deep steadying breaths and steadies her hands on Killian’s shoulders. She slowly starts running her hands over Killian’s biceps, feeling his strong muscles as he kisses between her breasts. One of Killian’s hands is on her hip, holding tight, while Emma feels Killian’s prosthetic loosely wrapped around her waist.

It takes Emma a moment to realize what she is doing next, but her hand begins exploring down Killian’s left arm, tracing lower down to his elbow. She begins to trace patterns with her fingernails along his forearm, and Killian seems to be enjoying himself from the moan he lets out. Emma smiles to herself, feeling powerful for being able to reduce Killian to this. Her hand moves further up Killian’s, finally bumping into the leather of his brace. She finds the first snap, quickly unlocking it, but immediately after the sound is heard Killian freezes.

“Killian?” Emma asks, a little worried when he doesn’t immediately respond. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Killian doesn’t answer, but he does extricate himself from her blouse and takes a step back, quickly re-doing up the snap on his brace. “I just… I was hoping you’d be okay if we left this on…”

“Oh,” Emma says, a little surprised. “Okay,” she continues, not really knowing what to say. She takes a step back, looking down at her state of undress, before moving to sit on the couch.

“No, Emma,” Killian says, following her to the couch. “I didn’t mean stop, I just meant-” he lets out a frustrated groan. “Okay, yeah, I don’t know what I meant.”

Emma scrunches up her face, looking at Killian, before grabbing both of his hands, real and prosthetic, in her own.

“Killian,” she says, looking down at their hands. First her eyes are drawn to Killian’s tattoo - the heart and dagger, the name of his lost love forever written there. It may bother some people to see that reminder on their boyfriend’s skin, but to Emma it is a sign that Killian has been through so much and still managed to make it here. Next her eyes trail up Killian’s left arm, moving from the prosthetic to the brace, to the expanse of skin above it. Another reminder of how much he has been through, and how much he has shared with her and opened to her in the short time they’ve been together. It takes Emma up until now to realize that he never wears short sleeves unless he is wearing the hook, and even then the brace with the hook goes much further up his forearm. “This is a really big step we are taking, and it is truly opening ourselves up to each other. But if we aren’t ready to open everything up, then I think we should wait.”

Killian sighs, looking down at their hands as well. “It’s not that I don’t want you to see. Or that I don’t trust you with it. It’s just,” Killian blushes, his eyes averting themselves from Emma. “It’s quite unsightly, Emma. Really not the best turn-on. Or something anyone wants to see, really. The only people who have seen it here in America are myself, my brother, and my doctors. I’m really not that comfortable having it… out in the open.”

Emma nods, her eyes never wavering from where their hands are joined. “I get that. It’s scary, and a part of you that you don’t always share with people. I have those too,” she smiles up at Killian now, locking their eyes, “though mine are a more emotional scars than physical ones.”

“I tend to have them both, love,” Killian replies, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I’ve noticed,” Emma says, “And I’m honoured you share them with me. But, I do think this is a big step for us. And while we’ve been really open with each other, I want to make sure we are comfortable with each other entirely before we do take this step. Especially physically.”

Killian nods, truly thinking about what Emma is saying. “Aye, love. That is probably quite true. I just… I’ve never shown anyone before. I don’t quite know what to do, or how…”

“Let me?” Emma asks, searching Killian for permission in the same way he had earlier. Killian nods, taking a deep and shaky breath. Emma gives him another moment to process, before releasing his hands and moving back to the brace. She unhooks the first buckle, listening as Killian releases another breath. Emma brings his arm up towards her, placing a kiss where the buckle was. She continues this as she undoes the other buckles, following each with a kiss. She finally undoes the last one, but before she is able to pull anything else off Killian interrupts her.

“Are you sure?” He asks, his right hand moving to hold onto the brace, keeping the prosthetic in place. “It truly isn’t the best sight, love.”

“Trust me,” Emma says, moving her hand to cover his on top of the brace. “I’m sure it's not as bad as you make it seem.” She pulls the prosthetic off, allowing Killian to lead and stop if he wants. But he doesn’t, he lets her pull the entire brace off, leaving his forearm underneath covered in a thick cloth. She moves to put the brace and prosthetic on the table next to them.

“Besides,” she continues, turning back to Killian and placing a few kisses along the cloth, moving up until she places one at the tip of his wrist, where his hand would have attached, “it’s a part of you, and in a relationship you accept all the parts of the other person.”

She pauses again, not wanting to pull the cloth off until Killian is ready. He seems shaken, his breaths coming in small gasps as his eyes follow hers. Emma searches, but doesn’t find the answer she is looking for in his eyes. Instead finding fear and worry, neither of which really tell Emma she has permission to take off the cloth.

“Killian, if this is too much,” she begins.

“No, love. Do it. I… It’s time I be brave about this, own up about my reality.” Killian interrupts between shaky breaths.

Emma shakes her head, moving to place a kiss against Killian’s lips instead. “Really, though. You can say no, and we can stop.”

“Aye,” Killian says, but then he shakes his head. “But then we’d reach this hurdle another evening, and have just the same problem. Do it, love. Rip off the bandaid, so to speak.”

“Okay,” Emma says. She steadies herself a moment, giving another to process seeing the cloth on his arm. It’s one of those things where you are used to seeing a hand, so you expect a hand, thus not seeing one just feels wrong for a moment. She wants that feeling gone before she takes the cloth off, so she gives her eyes and brain a moment to adjust. Finally she feels ready, and feels like Killian is at that point as well. She hears him take another unsteady breath, using that as her cue to slowly move the cloth off of his wrist.

Emma doesn’t know what she was expecting, but knows that Killian is watching her like a hawk in this moment. His stump isn’t as smooth as she expected, instead a few ridges and bumps lay along the edge. It is covered in skin, though she sees the scar from where the doctors sewed him up - a thin line along the tip of his wrist. She smiles, looking up at Killian, before leaning down and placing a kiss at the tip of his wrist. She hears Killian let out a shaky breath as she peppers the wrist with kisses, moving slowly up his arm and back down. She wants to show Killian that she accepts him - all of him - and as she hears his breathing finally even out, knows that he understands.

She pulls back, moving to look up at Killian’s face and search it. Instead of the fear from moments ago, she sees reverence and, possibly, something that may look like love. It scares Emma to see such strong emotions looking back at her, so she pulls Killian in for a kiss before she can read too much more into his eyes. She feels her own heart pounding now, a little bit of panic building up, but tries to ignore it as Killian deepens the kiss. His arms loop around her back again, and Emma feels his stump wrap tightly around her. She reaches her tongue out, tracing Killian’s lower lip, before he opens his mouth to allow her access to explore.

They sit on the couch like that for a long time, just kissing, before finally having to pull back for air. As Emma takes deep breaths, she watches Killian’s reaction. He looks a lot lighter, but there is still a small bit of worry hidden deep in his eyes.

“Should we… continue what we were doing before then? I believe we were heading towards the bedroom,” Killian says, turning his head to look down the hallway.

“You know what?” Emma says, making a decision. “I think I’m good here.”

Killian looks relieved for a moment, but then a little panicked. “Did you mean? You want to… on the couch?”

Emma lets out a laugh, the tension instantly breaking. “Oh, god no! On the couch where Henry sits and plays video games?”

Killian lets out a chuckle, but then quiets down in wonder. “Then, I don’t quite understand, love.”

Emma calms down, taking a deep breath and gathering Killian’s hand and wrist in her own again. “I think we’ve already taken a pretty big step tonight. A huge one, if you ask me. So, maybe we just sit here, watch Ant Man, enjoy each other’s company, and save the next step for… later.”

“Are you sure, love?” Killian asks, and Emma thinks she is tired of hearing this question tonight.

“As long as you’re okay with it,” she says. “I think we’ve had enough baring of ourselves to each other for the night. We can bare… the rest of us,” she motions vaguely with her hand to the lower halves of their bodies, “another time.”

“Alright, then,” Killian says, letting out a small laugh. He leans in and places a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips. “Thank you for understanding.”

Emma shrugs, smiling up at him. “We’ll have our time. Just, not tonight.”

“Should I grab my shirt?” Killian asks, turning to look at where it is still half-strewn on a lamp.

Emma looks at Killian’s expanse of chest, then shakes her head. “Nah, we can just use a blanket to keep warm.”

Killian lets out a laugh. “Alright, then. I’ll go see what I can salvage from that souffle, you set up the movie and grab the blanket.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma replies, placing one last kiss to Killian’s lips to solidify their evening before he gets up to grab dessert.

A few hours later, Emma finds herself lying on the couch with Killian behind her. The movie has long-since finished, and Emma thinks Killian is asleep with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She begins slowly drawing patterns on his hand in the red glow of the Netflix home screen. Eventually she switches drawing patterns on his wrist in the same manner. She hears Killian’s breath hitch, the only indication that he is awake.

“Is this okay?” Emma asks, pausing in her movements.

“Aye,” Killian replies, his breathing evening out. “I’m just not used to being touched there. It’s a strange feeling.”

“A good feeling though?” Emma asks, resuming her movements.

Killian nods behind her, his arms tightening to pull her closer to his chest. “Aye, love. A very good feeling.”

Emma smiles, knowing her choice for the evening was a good one. While sex is great, and would probably have been amazing with Killian, it can wait. This step, and showing Killian that she is okay with all of him, especially just for normal everyday events like dinner and a movie, is much more important than sex.

“So,” she asks, tracing the bumps and ridges on Killian’s wrist. “I know you have this prosthetic, which is quite useful in passing as a real hand. But where did the hook come in?”

Killian lets out a chuckle, his chest bouncing behind Emma. “You know of my obsession with pirates, aye?”

Emma nods. “That was all you and Henry talked about that first time I drove you home.”

“I didn’t think you remembered that, love,” Killian says, and Emma hears the awe in his voice.

“Sometimes I can surprise you with my memory,” Emma replies, hearing Killian’s responding chuckle. “So you got the hook to be a pirate?”

It takes a moment for Killian to reply. He adjusts himself behind her, seemingly finding a more comfortable position while still keeping his arms wrapped around her. “Aye. That, and, as a child my brother and I were quite fond of the story of Peter Pan. He loved the adventure, and was fond of the Darlings. I think you can figure out whom I ended up latching onto.”

Emma lets out a laugh. “So, do you want me to call you Captain Hook then? Kind of explains the dodgeball team name.”

“You may call me whatever you want,” Killian says, his voice light and free. “Though, I do prefer when you call me Killian. Much better ring to it.”

“Yes, a very good ring to it.” Emma replies, snuggling in closer to Killian’s new position.

“At first it was just to allow me to indulge my pirate fantasy. Liam thought it might help cheer me up, give me something positive in my life. But then, as I began to use it more in my everyday life, I began to realize how useful the thing is. I can carry up the majority of my groceries in one trip. It can act as a makeshift pulley when working on the ship. And I do find it is quite popular with the ladies.”

Emma scoffs, and if she wasn’t locked in a vice-grip would have turned around and punched Killian on the chest. “Oh, and I’m proof of that?”

“I never said that, love,” Killian tries, placing a kiss to Emma’s shoulder. “Just stating a fact.”

“You’re an idiot,” Emma replies.

“Ah, but I am your idiot.”

They sit in silence, and Emma frees a hand to turn off the blaring TV screen. The room turns pitch black, Emma not really knowing what time it is. Part of her doesn’t care, snuggling back into Killian’s embrace and closing her eyes.

“Should we move to the bedroom, love?” Killian asks in the darkness.

“Like I said before,” Emma replies, “I’m good here.”

~~~~~

When Emma wakes up, she notices a few things before opening her eyes. First, she is resting on something that is very much breathing, and also not wearing a shirt. Second, the top button of her jeans are undone, as is her bra, making it much comfier to sleep. Third, they are most definitely on the couch and not her bed. Upon opening her eyes, she also notices Killian’s brace and prosthetic on the table next to her, the image bringing a smile to her face. She is about to turn around and wake Killian up in a proper fashion when she hears the front door lock begin to jiggle.

Emma jumps up, unsure who or what would be breaking into her apartment on a Sunday morning, but not wanting to be caught off guard when he or she makes an entrance. She quickly zips up her pants, then reaches behind her to do up her bra as she hears the door continue to jiggle. She kicks the couch, jostling Killian so he will wake up.

“Love, what is-” he asks groggily, rubbing his eyes, but Emma hushes him by pointing at the door, shaking her head. Killian’s eyes widen, hearing the door unlock, and instantly he is sitting upright. His hand moves to the table, grabbing his brace and prosthetic, while Emma picks up the nearest item in sight with some heft to it, which happens to be a one of Henry’s hockey trophies from a previous year.

She takes a few steps forward as the door handle turns, knowing whoever it is will not actually be able to get into the room while the chain is still on the door, but wanting to have an edge if they use force to open it. The door opens, getting stuck on the chain, and Emma braces herself before hearing a familiar voice through the opening.

“Told you, Dad! She kept the chain on!”

“Henry?” Emma asks, lowering the trophy an inch.

“Mom! Let us in!” Henry cries, laughter filling his voice.

Emma feels herself let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, but then instantly panics when she realizes Killian is still standing half-dressed in her living room. “One minute!” She calls, waiting for Henry to close the door, before looking at Killian with panic filling her eyes.

Killian shrugs, quickly walking to the lamp that is still holding his button-down from the previous day and walking back to the couch to put it on. He sits down, shielded mostly from view, then waves his prosthetic to tell Emma he is okay with her opening the door.

Emma braces herself, then pulls open the door to the apartment. Instantly, Henry runs past her and straight down the hall to his bedroom. She hears his bag drop, and then a door slam, and Emma rolls her eyes.

“What, I don’t even get a hello?” she calls, before turning back to face Neal. “And I thought you were going to drop him off at his hockey game this afternoon?”

“I know, but something came up with work. Henry and I both sent you messages last night, but you didn’t pick up.” Neal says with a shrug.

“You did?” Emma asks, her moment of anger fading away. “Shit. I left my phone on my bed.”

Neal tilts his head, eyeing Emma. “You left it… on your bed? Then where did you end up sleeping last night?”

Emma feels her face redden, but thankfully is saved from answering the question when Henry comes slamming into her from behind.

“Hey Mom! Sorry, I had to pee,” he says by way of explanation.

“Washed your hands?” she asks, looking down at Henry.

“Yes, Mom. I’m not five,” Henry replies, pulling back from the hug and holding his hands up to show Emma.

“Just checking,” Emma replies, ruffling his hair. They all stand in silence for a moment, not really sure what else to say. When there is a rustling on the couch, however, Neal and Henry’s faces both whip over to look, instantly noticing the fourth person in the room.

“Killian?” Henry asks. At the same time Neal’s face hardens as he mutters, “So that’s why you didn’t answer.”

Killian turns around, a thin smile on his face as he waves. “Hello Henry.”

Henry’s face lights up, and he moves to walk over to greet Killian when Neal’s arm reaches out and holds Henry steady. Emma sighs as Henry stares with a confused look on his face at his father.

“Dad, why are you holding me? Can’t I go say hi?” he asks, not trying to break out of Neal’s grip though Emma can tell how uncomfortable Henry is with being held.

Neal doesn’t answer, though, instead staring Killian down while saying, “So who is this Killian guy anyway, Ems? I thought you don’t bring guys around Henry?”

“Killian is different!” Henry pipes in. “He was our friend first, and now he and Mom are dating.”

Emma’s face reddens, forgetting that she hasn’t really updated Neal on this part of her life. But then again, why does she have to update Neal on these things? It isn’t like they actually co-parent Henry - Neal just takes him whenever it’s convenient. And if Emma wants to date someone, she should be allowed to.

“Okay, this is awkward,” Henry says, breaking the silence and looking between the three adults in the room. “Can I go say hi, then I’ll go hide in my bedroom until hockey?”

“Say goodbye to your father too then,” Emma says, noticing the small smile that graces Neal’s face on the comment. She turns to look at Killian as she hears Henry speak with Neal about some sort of plans for before Christmas. Killian’s face is hard, staring angrily at Neal, and Emma tries to figure out what is going through his head. The moment doesn’t last though, because Killian’s face softens as soon as Henry comes towards him. Emma turns away, giving the boys a moment. She crosses her arms, facing Neal, and waits until she hears Henry’s bedroom door close.

As soon as it slams, Neal breaks the silence. “So, as soon as Henry is gone for the weekend you decide to bring your boy toy over?”

Emma lets out a groan, shaking her head. “We aren’t discussing this Neal. Especially if this is how you are going to act.”

“Okay, then explain what the dodgeball guy is doing in your living room.”

Emma is thankful Killian hasn’t moved from the couch, thankful he is letting her stand up for their relationship herself. And there is a voice in the back of her mind saying how this moment is probably the turning point for them - Emma actually telling someone about Killian, someone who won’t keep secrets for them. This is a big moment, and Emma knows exactly what she wants to say.

“Killian and I are dating. It’s serious. And he was spending the night,” she says. No funny business, just the facts. “Yes, I’ve made comments before about not bringing guys around Henry, but those were guys that didn’t matter. Killian matters. On top of that, Killian and Henry are friends, and we were all friends first. And now we are dating. And because I thought we weren’t going to meet up with Henry until his game, I didn’t think there would be a problem with Killian staying over.”

“Uh huh,” Neal says, continuing to glare angrily at Killian.

“Neal, obviously if Killian were to stay the night WITH Henry here, I would have talked to Henry about it first. And cleared it all with him. But what I do on my own time isn’t your business, and what Henry doesn’t know won’t hurt him. So if I want to have my boyfriend stay over when my son is with his father, then I can do that.” Emma waits, seeing if Neal with say anything else. When he doesn’t, Emma lets out a groan and says, “Are you even listening to me or are you boys just having a staring contest right now?”

Neal finally breaks his stare, turning to face Emma. “Ems, can we talk about this alone?”

Emma shakes her head. “Nope. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Killian too.”

Killian finally pipes up then, standing of the couch and moving to stand next to Emma. “Love, if it would be easier for you two to talk in private, then I can-”

“Nope,” Emma says, interrupting Killian and reaching to grab his hand. “Anything he has to say to me he can say to you too.” Emma feels Killian squeeze her hand, sending her some reassurance. When she quickly turns to look at him, his eyes are shining and he is giving her a look she has never seen before. Before Emma has a chance to question it, Neal starts to talk.

“I always thought… well… that you and I would get back together someday. Be there for Henry.”

Emma’s head whips back to Neal, eyes widening. “You… what?”

“I still love you, Ems. Always have, always will,” Neal says with a shrug. “I just thought you would come back to me one day.”

It takes Emma a moment to decide between yelling and laughing, and thankfully she decides on the latter. Giggles burst out, and Emma tries to hold them back with a hand but can’t restrain herself. “Okay, you need to leave,” she manages to get out between breaths, her body shaking with laughter.

“Ems, this isn’t funny. Why do are you laughing?” Neal pleads.

“I believe the lady said for you to leave now,” Killian breaks in, a steadying hand on Emma’s back while he points to the door with his prosthetic. “I take it you do know how to use doors.”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Neal replies, his head dropping. “I just want to know why you think this is so funny. Because I’m telling the truth here, Ems.”

Emma takes a deep breath, calming herself. Killian gives her a questioning look, but she shakes her head no and replies to Neal anyway. Her voice drops a little lower, though, not wanting Henry (who probably has his ear to the door of his bedroom) to hear.

“Look, Neal. You left me seventeen and pregnant in jail. Even if there was a part of me that still loved you, the part of me that hates you for that would never let us get back together. Especially after the months-long custody battle that I almost lost. And between getting angry at you, and just laughing about how absurd this sounds, I chose the latter.” She chuckles again, then finally finishes, “Now, please get out of my apartment. I will let you keep seeing Henry, as long as he wants to keep seeing you, but you are going to have to get used to Killian being a permanent part of our lives now. Because he is staying for the time being, and the only people who will decide for that to change is me, Henry, and Killian. Okay?”

“Whatever,” Neal says, moving slowly to the door. He opens it, steps outside, but lingers with the door handle in his hands. “If you ever change your mind though, Ems…” he calls back.

“Not going to happen!” Emma replies, smile on her face as Killian’s arm squeezes her waist. She leans into him just an inch, reassuring Killian of all the words she finally has said, as they watch Neal slam the front door to the apartment closed.

The silence stays for about thirty seconds after the door slams before Killian grabs Emma by the waist, turning her so he can merge their lips together. Emma sighs into the kiss, letting her emotions pour out and feeling the joy Killian is giving to her. His hand moves up to her neck, stroking her lightly as his tongue tastes her own. When they pull apart, Killian’s smile is brighter than Emma has ever seen.

“Did you mean all those things, love? About me sticking around, about me mattering?”

Emma nods, a tear forming in her eye. “Every word.”

Killian smiles, pulling Emma in for another kiss. This one is magical, Killian’s arms wrapping protectively around her body and his breath mingling with hers. Emma’s heart feels like it is beating out of her chest, and she doesn’t even care that they both woke up without brushing their teeth or any sort of personal hygiene. She just revels in the kiss, in the emotions it is bringing forth.

“Hey - can I come out now?” Henry’s call breaks them apart, and Emma hides herself in Killian’s shoulder as her giggles return. “Or are you guys making out in the living room?”

“You can come out now, Henry, but I will warn you that you are right!” Emma calls back, shaking her head as Killian’s laughter joins her own.

“GROSS!”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more week to go after this one and then we are done this magical journey! Thanks for sticking around and I want you all to know I love you a bunch!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it folks! This is the end! Pretty much exactly how I wrote it, but I added in some Liam closure too. Because it was missing and I know how much you all want it. I want another HUGE thank you to my beta electrictoes because seriously you helped me out so much through this journey and I don’t think I would’ve made it here without you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this journey with me - this is the longest CS fic I’ve written to date, and all of your support and love has made me so much more confident in posting the little things I write. Hopefully I’ll have time to give you more fun things to read, but until then, let me know what you think of the dodgeball tournament’s finale!

The rest of November flies by in a flurry of small dates, texting, and holiday preparations. Killian joins Henry and Emma for their annual Christmas tree purchasing, and helps decorate their apartment too, in the first week in December. Emma is tempted to put up a stocking for Killian, but knows Mary Margaret could come over and doesn’t want that to be how she finds out. The stocking is kept safely in Emma’s closet, waiting to be pulled out in a few weeks for the real holiday.

The thing is, though, Emma feels ready to tell everyone. After telling Neal, and having her relationship out in the open with Liam and Henry and Ruby, Emma feels like she can have this relationship without being scared anymore. Killian isn’t going anywhere, and Emma doesn’t feel like she is going anywhere either. Her heart feels intact, and happy, and fuller than it's ever been.

But a stocking on her mantle is not the way she wants to tell everyone. To tell Mary Margaret about this, it has to be something big. Emma spends a week trying to figure it out. A week brainstorming, racking her brain, trying to find some big way of telling her friends about this relationship she’s been in for the past few months. This relationship she feels could be the one that Mary Margaret has always been talking about. And it takes Emma until the week before Dodgeball playoffs, plus a stern talking-to from a certain older brother, for Emma to truly figure out her big moment.

It's Thursday night, the last night of the season before the big play-off night. They’re all sitting in Killian’s apartment, having just finished decorating his place for the holidays. Emma is eating her Chinese straight out of the box, just enjoying listening to her boys talk about what video games Henry hopes to get for Christmas (and taking a few notes to pass along to “Santa”). Her eyes scan the room, smiling at the four stockings hanging on the wall, and she truly feels at peace. So at peace, that she jumps when  
Liam plops himself down beside her.

“You and Henry’ve both earned a place on our mantle this year, it seems. It’s been a long time since Killian has put up even his own.”

Emma nods, placing her dinner on the table in front of her and turning fully to face Liam. “Well, we have one for him too. It’s just… not put up yet.”

“Yes, he’s told me about that. Something about a certain friend of yours still not knowing about this relationship?” Emma cringes at Liam’s accusing tone, her eyes flicking to where Killian and Henry are now laughing about something that she can’t fully hear just so she can avoid Liam’s stare. When she doesn’t reply, Liam continues, “Emma, I know Killian has fully integrated you and Henry into his life. And I can see the difference it makes on him – how much happier he is, how he is coming back out of his shell. It’s great, getting back the brother I used to have. But I’m still worried you’re still not all in.”

Killian and Henry laugh again, and Emma feels her heart fill with joy. And then it all comes to her – a way to tell Mary Margaret, and pretty much every one of their friends on both teams, in one fell-swoop. A perfect opportunity to greet the holiday and new year as a couple, together against the odds. A new conviction filling her, Emma turns back to face Liam with more confidence than she has ever had facing the imposing older brother.

She takes a deep breath then says, “I think I just found out the perfect way to tell everyone. Think you could wait one more week for this all to be in the open?”

Liam smiles, an arm coming to wrap around Emma. “Welcome to the family, Swan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like normal years, the Storybrooke Saviours find playoffs to be the most fun night of the season. Because games are so short, they can do the whole thing in one night. Henry’s hockey practice is done, so he sits on the sidelines cheering the team on. He is also cheering for the Hook Shots, but Emma reminded Henry about Mary Margaret (and informed him about her plan for later that evening, making Henry all the more gung-ho to keep up the charade for one day longer) thus the cheering for Killian is done in secret.

Because they are the two top teams from the regular season, the Hook Shots and the Storybrooke Saviours are placed on opposite sides of the playoff brackets. Both teams play their hardest though, easily defeating their opponents and finding themselves on either end of the finals match.

Emma also loves playoffs because, for once, there is actually an audience to the games. All the players from the losing teams usually stay to watch the finals, cheering on their friends and favourites, and poking fun at the teams when a throw goes way off target. The buzz they generate, from the cheers and excitement and energy, just put fuel into Emma’s game and push her to win even harder.

As the teams gear up for the first game of the finals, Emma looks into Killian’s eyes from across the court. She sees the challenge there, the competitive side of Killian coming out. He had told her earlier that they wouldn’t be going easy tonight, that the Hook Shots would be playing their hardest to win. Emma had replied that they better bring their A-game, because she is taking the trophy home again with the Storybrooke Saviours. Killian smiles, then, a quick thing that Emma almost thinks she is imagining. She smiles back, but then focuses as the referee starts the countdown to the game.

“Three…. Two… one… dodgeball!”

The first two games fly by, both teams gaining a win and showing how evenly matched they are. The Hook Shots manage to pull ahead after a ricochet ball gets both Emma and David out in the third match, causing the Storybrooke Saviours to re-group before game 4.

“Okay, guys,” Merida says in the huddle, pulling her friends close. “We have never been this down in a finals match - we can’t let ‘em win this last match!”

“Agreed,” David replies, looking around the circle. “We have to find some way to get their Captain out first - even with one hand that guy is getting in all the shots that end up being our downfall.”

“We should send Emma in to distract him,” Ruby says with a laugh. “He seems to like her.”

“They are friends, right?” Mary Margaret asks, looking towards Emma. “Though I don’t think we should use dirty tactics, I do want to win.”

Emma shakes her head, trying to restrain a laugh. “How about we just play our hardest, and get their Captain out first? That should work, right? We can totally come back from this!”

“Yeah!” Graham replies. “We just can’t let them win this match, or we lose the whole thing. I do have to say, though, being down 2-1 in the final match feels pretty crappy.”

“Oh yeah,” Ruby says. “But we can do this if we get that darn Captain Hook out!”

“Right. Let’s all aim for the Captain first, then go for the others!” Merida adds. The team solidifies their huddle with a cheer, going back onto the court with a new-found vigour.

Unfortunately, their vigour turns to anger quickly as Killian manages to get Emma out with his first shot. Ruby misses, getting pegged in the leg by a ball thrown from Scarlett. Merida then manages to hit the brunette Belle, getting her out, followed by another hit thrown by Graham. Mary Margaret’s throw gets caught, though, knocking her out and bringing Belle back in.

Everyone continues to aim for Killian, but he manages to avoid or deflect every shot. Killian throws his ball, knocking Graham out. Merida and David are the only two left, both tossing balls with vigour and dodging as best they can. They manage to get two more players on the Hook Shots out before Merida gets hit, leaving David alone against three on the other team.

Emma finds herself bouncing, unable to stay still as she watches David jump and dive to escape the balls flying at him from across the court. David throws, missing the other players but thankfully not having his ball caught. This feels like the end, it feels like they are going to lose, and Emma doesn’t know how she will deal with that. They haven’t lost a championship match in years, and to lose to her boyfriend? That cannot happen. It will also kind-of ruin her plans for after the game.

“You can do it, David!” Emma calls, but her hope falls when David gets hit in the shoulder by a ball thrown by Killian. Their team lets out a collective groan, but it soon turns into a gasp as David dives to the side towards the ricocheting ball. His hands grab the ball in the air before it touches the ground, and David lands on his side with the ball triumphantly still caught.

For a moment, no one knows what to do, looking between the referee, David, and Killian.

“It’s a catch!” The referee calls out, and suddenly Emma feels herself running towards the court with a whole second wind, grabbing a ball off the ground as she watches Killian move off the court.

Emma and David lock eyes, and then both throw their balls hitting Scarlett in the arm and leaving them suddenly with a chance of winning this match and tying up the finals. It doesn’t take long, one more carefully timed double throw, and the Storybrooke Saviours are back in the game, cheering together with one final tie-breaking match left in the finals.

“David, that was amazing!” Mary Margaret cries as she runs on the court to join them, kissing her husband with vigour.

“Way to go, bud! You saved our team!” Ruby adds, their excited cheers calming down.

“I have no idea how I caught that,” David says after he and Mary Margaret finally pull apart. “But we are back in this game!”

After a quick moment for David to grab some water, the teams re-group and line up again for the final match. Emma’s heart is pounding in her chest, the adrenaline building up again as they wait for the match to start. This one is for all the marbles, so they say. And while Emma knows she still has a prize at the end of the night in the form of the rival team’s captain, she would still like another trophy and dodgeball-winner tee-shirt to add to her collection.

The game starts, and Emma barely notices what is happening around her, too busy dodging the balls that come at her and throwing at the other team. In her peripheral vision she notices players going off the court and coming back on, but she tries to focus on her own game and keeping herself on the court.

Being oblivious to everyone else, though, leaves Emma a little shaken when she is the only one left on her team as she stares down both Killian and Scarlett. She quickly looks around the court, noticing she is alone as her friends cheer from the side-lines. When did she become the last one left?

Emma doesn’t have much time to think, having to move quickly when Scarlett throws a ball straight at her. Without hesitation, Emma grabs the ball out of the air changing the odds back in their favour as Killian is left alone while David rejoins Emma. It doesn’t last long, though, as David is hit almost instantly upon return to the court by a ball leaving Emma and Killian alone on the court.

“Sudden death!” The referee calls, his voice booming. “Sudden death will decide the championship! Two team captains competing to win for their teams!”

“You can do it Mom!” Emma hears, smiling as she picks up a ball off the ground. Henry’s voice rings in Emma’s head as she looks over at Killian. He has that glint of adrenaline in his eye, bending low and staring her down.

Emma sees the moment when Killian moves, throwing her ball with a curve in it. Killian goes down into his deep lunge, throwing his own ball in turn towards Emma.

Everyone in the court is waiting on baited breath, and the room is silent as the two balls fly across the court. Emma sees her ball make contact with Killian’s foot, still outstretched as he lunges in place, just before she feels his ball graze her shoulder. The silence continues as Emma’s eyes light up, realizing what just happened, before the referee calls out.

“The ball hit Captain Jones’ leg before it hit Captain Swan’s arm. THE STORYBROOKE SAVIOURS WIN!”

Emma reaches her arms up in happiness, letting out a joyous laugh as her team bombards her with hugs. Henry comes running over too, joining in on the celebrations. After a few moments of triumph, their cheers die down as the spectators begin to leave. The two teams line up behind their Captains, making a line of handshakes.

Emma winks at Killian as they cross paths, and he shakes his head at her but still smiles. She continues down the line, shaking Scarlett’s hand, and getting a compliment on a good game from Belle. The rest of the team follow suit, and once they finish the line, the Storybrooke Saviours form one last group hug.

As the commotion dies down, Emma looks over towards Killian and his team, where they stand in high spirits despite their loss. She remembers her plan for tonight, and decides to start putting it into action.

“Hey,” she says, waiting a moment for her team to quiet down so she can continues. “We still doing our winning celebration at Granny’s?”

“Of course!” Mary Margaret says. “It’s tradition!”

“We all deserve a good piece of pie after today’s win!” Merida adds, to which David and Graham nod their agreement.

“I was thinking of inviting the other team. You know, show some friendship after our rivalry?” Emma says, vaguely noticing Henry’s wink from next to her. “Are you guys okay with that?”

“The more the merrier!” Mary Margaret replies.

“Yeah, go invite them,” Ruby says. “I’ve got a couple people from some other teams coming too.”

Mary Margaret turns to her friend, confusion on her face. “You do? Who did you invite?”

“Oh… um… just this girl I’m seeing…” Ruby says with a shrug. “No big deal…”

“No big deal?” Mary Margaret yells, drawing a few heads towards them. “SPILL NOW!”

Emma uses the distraction to walk over to the other side of the court, where Killian and his team are still milling about. They are chatting about something, but the group goes quiet as Emma walks over.

“Excuse me, Captain?” Emma says while tapping on Killian’s shoulder. Killian turns around, a wry smile filling his face. They hear Scarlett whistle from behind them, but neither acknowledge it.

“Ah, the Captain that stole today’s win. To what do I owe this pleasure?” The smirk doesn’t leave Killian’s face, and if she wasn’t still surrounded by dodgeball players and didn’t have a true reveal planned for later, she would have punched his arm by now.

“I wanted to congratulate you guys, all of you,” Emma turns her attention away from Killian to face his team. “You put up a good fight, but I guess you guys just aren’t a match for the Storybrooke Saviours.”

“You just got in a lucky shot!” Scarlett calls, but he is elbowed in the ribs by the brunette next to him.

“Will! They played great - and rightfully beat us,” the brunette adds. “I’m Belle, by the way. And I do have the say - that catch made in game four that allowed your comeback? That was fantastic!”

“Oh, that was all David. I didn’t even know he could do that, honestly,” Emma replies, smiling back at Belle and thankful to finally be formally introduced after all of Killian’s stories.

“It was a lucky shot,” Scarlett mutters again, causing the group to break out into a laugh.

Emma shakes her head, realizing that coming clean to their friends means she will definitely be experiencing more of Will Scarlett in person. And that doesn’t really scare her anymore.

  
“Anyways, I actually came over here to invite all of you to a bit of a… celebration of sorts? We always have a wrap-up party, that ends up being a win-party for us as well. It’s at Granny’s - this little restaurant off Main Street that is run by my teammate’s grandmother. We’d love if you all want to join. Granny usually has the alcohol flowing, and she bakes theses amazing pies,” Emma gauges the positive reaction from the group before turning to look in Killian’s eyes as she adds, “Plus, you never know what kind of secrets come out at these events.”

“Secrets? Like what?” Belle asks, excitement filling her voice.

Emma shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. “Oh, not much really. Mary Margaret and David got engaged at one a few years back, that was pretty insane.”

“I was in when you mentioned booze,” Scarlett says, causing everyone in the group to laugh.

Killian looks over at his team, then turns back to Emma. “We will be there. What time do you guys tend to start?”

“Whatever time everyone manages to show up,” Emma says, her smile beaming before she quickly turns and runs back across the court to her team.

Henry smiles up at Emma as she returns, throwing in a wink for good measure. Emma ruffles his hair, winking back. Ruby shakes her head, subtly turning to look at the Hook Shots across the way.

“So, are we going to Granny’s to party or what?” Emma asks, interrupting whatever conversation she walked back in on.

“Of course! Let’s go!”

The team heads out, and it takes Emma a little longer than usual to get to Granny’s. She wants to drop off her things at home, then have Henry and her make the short walk to the restaurant so she can have a drink or two and not have to drive them home. Henry doesn’t really mind - he is excited to see their plan come to fruition and also just excited to stay up late on a school night. So when Emma arrives, the party is in full swing.

She and Henry enter together through the front, the sign saying “closed - private function” being no deterrent. They both scan the room quickly upon entering, breathing out equal sighs of relief when they notice Killian and the Hook Shots haven’t arrived yet. Together they walk to the counter, joining up with the rest of the team and grabbing drinks. Henry gets himself a hot chocolate, Emma giving him a strict no-pop rule for the evening, though the sugar from hot chocolate will probably keep him up as much as caffeine. Emma grabs herself a rum and coke, needing a little bit of liquid courage even with the knowledge that she is ready to step their relationship into the spotlight.

Over the next half-hour, Emma finds herself beginning to get jumpy. She laughs with her friends, and enjoys the party, but also looks towards the door every time they hear the bell jingle trying to find Killian. She is already sipping a second drink, mid-way through a conversation with Merida and Mary Margaret on the benefits of hand-grip gloves during dodgeball, when finally Killian enters the door.  
Emma’s eyes widen for a second as she stops mid-sentence, and Emma can tell Mary Margaret notices something is up. But it is now or never, and Emma definitely wants this reveal to come now. She wants to be able to spend the rest of the night curled by Killian’s side, and having him laugh into her hair, and whisper things into her ear. She wants them to be able to go home together without doing it in secret, and she wants them to come back the next morning for breakfast without fuss.

“Emma are you okay?” Mary Margaret asks, concern and a little intrigue in her voice.

Emma nods, then drinks back what is left in her glass. “I’m perfect. I just have to do something for a minute.”

“Okay,” Mary Margaret says, staring stunned as Emma walks across the diner. She takes even strides, moving to where the Hook Shots have just entered the diner and stopping right in front of Killian.

“Hi,” Emma says, rocking back on her heels.

“Hello, love,” Killian replies, a question in his voice.

Emma doesn’t answer the question. Emma doesn’t say anything, actually. She instead reaches up and pulls Killian’s face down so that she can mold their lips together. The kiss is slow at first, Emma can taste the surprise on Killian’s lips. But after a moment, he relaxes and his hand reaches up to tangle in her hair and everything is perfect.

The perfection only lasts a moment though, interrupted by Ruby’s hollering and Mary Margaret’s cry of “I KNEW IT!”. Will Scarlett makes a vulgar comment, and Belle smacks him in the chest reminding him that children are present.

Emma ignores them, continues kissing Killian, and waits for the panic to set in. But it doesn’t. And Emma knows in that moment that she made the perfect decision.

They pull back, finally, earning another holler from Ruby, and someone somewhere tells them to “get a room”. The Hook Shots have dispersed from behind Killian, and the rest of the party has gone back to its pre-kiss atmosphere. Emma knows that she will be facing an interrogation from Mary Margaret as soon as she heads back to the counter, but with Killian looking at her like she is his guiding star, it really doesn’t matter.

“Well, that is one hell of a consolation prize, love,” Killian says, his hand moving to graze through Emma’s loose curls.

“I mean, you guys didn’t win the match, so I thought I should give you something. You know, team captain to team captain.”

“Aye, very good plan,” Killian replies. “Though, next session you’ll be the ones getting the consolation prize, love.”

“Next session?” Emma asks, a little confused. “But your Y is back up and running next session. You won’t be in our league.”

“Oh, Emma,” Killian replies, shaking his head. “Clearly you’ve underestimated us. As pirates, we are liable to jump ship and join whatever league we deem necessary. And we find it absolutely necessary to take the Storybrooke Saviours down a notch.”

Emma looks behind her, seeing her friends all staring towards the newly-exposed couple. Mary Margaret is jumping with glee while David is glaring angrily at Killian. Ruby has a knowing grin, and gives a wink when she sees Emma looking in her direction. Merida and Graham just look astounded, clearly both having no idea of anything going on between the two team captains. Henry’s face is filled with joy, and Emma smiles right back at him.

“Do you really think you’d be able to beat us next time?” Emma asks, head swooping back to face Killian. She leans her chin up in defiance, crossing her arms and staring Killian down.

“Oh, this season was only a warm up, love. You’ll not know what hit you when we are through, and the Hook Shots will reclaim their title as the true masters of both YMCAs.”

“You’re on!”

They seal the competition with a kiss. And while this season may have been the best one yet, Emma has no doubt in her mind that next season will be even better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone who helped make this work possible - My wonderful artist liamjcnes, my absolutely fantastic beta electrictoes, and everyone involved in the CSBB over at tumblr!! I could not do it without these amazing people. Head over to my tumblr, iminwinnipegthatsincanada, to check out the art that goes with this work that liamjcnes made for me. And thanks for reading! New chapters posted every week :)


End file.
